Deja Vu
by Brandidy
Summary: In the mid 1400s, a devilish monarch of evil beings rules the country. But, will a young blond peasant be able to break down the immoral and cruel creatures that are in power? A tragic love story between Klaroline that last throughout the ages to make up for what we are lacking in our TVD and TO worlds right now. :P Read and Review!3
1. Chapter 1&2-Ways To Go

**Chapter 1- "Ways to Go"**

** I didn't ask for this, you give me heart attack. **

** I didn't want to care, and then I saw you there. **

** Been working like a dog, I turned all my dreams off. **

** I didn't know my name, I didn't know my name. **

** I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go.**

** (Grouplove-Ways to Go)**

Family. What does that word even mean? People who are related to you by blood? Or, maybe, people who will always be there for you, no matter how tough times get. Either way, she doesn't know anyone who lives up to the definition. It was probably supposed to be weird to feel unloved and unneeded. Parents should hold their daughter when she hurts, whispering sweet lies about how they'll forever take care of her, or siblings who look out for their sister when people hurt them. But, no. The truth of the matter was that she knew nothing of any of those things. No past experience whatsoever. In fact, she never has, and probably never will.

The blood pumping through her veins has no significance to anyone in her home, and as much as she wished otherwise, it's going to ruin her in the end. She'll be damaged, more so then she already is, and no one will be able to help her. She needs to get out before they turn her to mush.

The blinding sun seared the pale flesh of the poor commoners skin, making it's mark on her as she does the family chores. No one offers their assistance, and no one speaks to her while she sweats and bleeds in her torn and tattered clothes. She picks up her vessels of water and begins her half an hour journey back to home, hopefully in time for dinner.

Society believed work was a man's job, no place for a woman except in the home, but her father was no longer around. Her mother was sickly all the time, and her brother and sister could not be bothered with work.

They lived off of the milk the girl collected and sold from their two cows, and her willingness to do strenuous labor for small prices. Some misinterpreted that for scandalous behavior, and so, she received detestable request from many married men, much to the disdain of her fiance, Tyler Lockwood. He was the mayor's youngest son, and he had gotten in many quarrels with husband's for the way they treated the girl. It was because of these fights that Tyler's father was so ashamed of their engagement that he forced them to keep their love a secret. But, she didn't want to keep it a secret. She didn't want to live in the shadows so that no one would know she had already been courted, and refused to do any disgraceful acts just because someone simply offered her money.

Any time she brought up her thoughts on this, Tyler would swear to the ends of the earth that he would stick up for her, but of course his promise was never kept, just like the dreams he offered her to become reality, and the family he swore would be arriving in time. But despite his lies, she loved him.

Today, she was planning to surprise Tyler once she brought the water back home, hoping that his father or he himself would not be upset by the intrusion. He didn't usually get angry with her, considering he was aware that she had before lived through a rough past with a brutal lover. A man with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Those eyes were vicious at times, but she couldn't ever completely remember what he had done, just vague memories of bite marks and bruises. At the time, she was unable to leave the man. He had some sort of hold on her, something she couldn't explain. Even when she decided she no longer loved him, she couldn't help but be with him.

Then, the bastard became bored with her and left her for dead in the middle of town. Tyler was the only one who would come near her, and when he saw her still breathing, he brought her to his home and nursed her. Her mother had been furious, screaming something about how the girl wasn't allowed to just spread her legs for any man, and that it was a disgrace to their family, not that their 'family' had dignity in the first place. But her own dignity was ever-present, so she didn't even go through with such a thing until about two months ago after being with him for four years. It had only been once, and it was before he was leaving town for several weeks for a business trip. The time seemed right, but after wards, the only word that could describe it was 'wrong'. She wished she had waited, since they were clearly not ready. Or, at least she wasn't. He had been experienced, but not as careful as she had wished he would be. The pain was nearly unbearable, and he never apologized for the tears that streamed down her face.

A soft moan erupted from the woods to her left, drawing her from her thoughts. She slowed down to a stop. "Hello?" She asked, but no reply came. The girl fixed her grip on her pales, then continued on. Possibly a badger. They were getting rather restless this time of year...

Another, more feral moan came from the shadows, and the girl finally sat her buckets down and moved the brush, peeking in. "I don't have time for games." She said. When no reply came, she lifted her foot, ready to allow herself to be swallowed deeper into the woods.

"Mmm." She heard a familiar voice say, and the girl came to the realization that whoever this was had been currently receiving pleasure. Her cheeks lit on fire as she stepped back, ready to run away as soon as possible.

"Yes, Mr. Lockwood." A breathless voice said, and the young woman with blazing cheeks spun around. Tyler's father? Mr. Lockwood was married, but that didn't stop most men... Wait, he should be at the town meeting right now, like most of the representatives of this place. That meant... No. She refused to believe it. "More." The euphoric voice said, and rage and curiosity got the best of her, as she lifted the brush once more, and tip toed behind a tree, glancing around. Her knees nearly collapsed by the sudden loss of power in her body. The sight before her wrenched her heart out onto the forest floor.

Pants and moans now filled the area around the three as she saw Tyler moving in front of brunette girl, her face covered slightly as she burrowed her head into the nook of his shoulder.

"Tyler?" The peasant girl asked, her voice hardly above a whisper, but he heard it.

Tyler spun around, yanking his pants up and staring between the two women, the other she now recognized as the new woman in town, Hayley. She came with a group of men, her clothes undeniably short, and her walk hypnotizing to most males. Most, including the man who the poor girl thought loved her. More lies uttered from his mouth.

"Caroline..." He spoke, his voice seemingly calm as he tried to think of an excuse. "Wait, this is not-"

"Oh, piss off." Caroline said, quickly bending down to pick up a branch off of the ground that was covered in muck and leaves. She threw it at him, gracefully hitting his chest, leaving a fine line of mud all over his clothing.

"Caroline, stop!" He tried walking to her, but she bent down, gabbing more and more to throw. Call her delirious, call her whatever you'd like. Anything you could say would have no effect on the rage that was bathing her.

"The wedding is off. _We _are off! I hope you catch pox from her!" Caroline threw one last stick, it hitting Hayley in her bare leg.

"Hey." Hayley said, standing up straighter now. Caroline huffed and puffed out her chest.

"Please, I beg of you, give me another reason to hang you from these trees by your feet." She said, her glare causing Hayley to stop and look away. It better have been in shame. "For your sake, I hope he wasn't just unhappy with our bedding arrangements and that he actually cares for you. I honestly wish you luck with this one." She pointed at Tyler. "I hear he has a track record of being unfaithful." With that, she stumbled out of the woods, tears finally making their way to her eyes. She yanked up the water, nearly spilling all it's contents.

Was life sincerely so cruel? Of course, it had to have been too good to be true. Even if their love wasn't the greatest, she never expected it to be so... Nonexistent.

She held in her sobs while stomping along the path, her ego waiting to be challenged by another person. The anger was almost more terrifying than the hurt and betrayal. How could someone put on such a big facade? Who all knew about this, and who all had laughed at her for thinking she was something special? Of course a rich boy like Tyler would never fall in love with a commoner, that'd be stupid. She was so stupid sometimes.

On one hand, she felt so incredibly furious that her mind was having trouble coming up with what reason was on the other hand. But, when she finally did, she knew it was relief that she was ultimately feeling. She loved Tyler, but the world finally made sense now that she knew he wasn't in love with her like she was with him. And now she knew that his love for her most definitely wasn't unconditional.

But, honestly, what kind of horrible guy betrays someone in the filthy woods? That's just disgusting.

She kicked a rock, it flinging from her feet to land by a slumped over bundle of something. Something moving. Caroline sat the buckets down, realizing it was not just clothes or garbage, but a human. The closer she got, the more blood she saw. Her heart was now racing in her chest as her feet picked up, pounding harder into the ground.

"Seriously?" She whispered to herself at her awful luck. This is probably a bandit's trick. She had been robbed by many who prey upon compassionate wanderers. Rolling her eyes, Caroline bent down to help remove the cloak from the person's face, revealing a man with blood splattered skin. Okay, not a trick. "What happened to you?" Her voice became softer, more gentle. She scolded herself for thinking such cruel thoughts.

At first, she couldn't understand him. Whatever it was that got him scared him to the core of his being. His body was shivering and his eyes were bulged from their sockets. But, after a few moments of shallow breaths, he found enough will power to create coherent sentences. "Beast." He whispered. "The beast are everywhere," His hand lifted, gently touching Caroline's face. She listened intently, her nerves causing her hands to tremble. "So close to us, killing us, and we never... Even. Knew it." She heard the long-familiar noise of wheezing, which was soon followed by coughing. But, instead of her mother's usual dry, dirty coughs, the man spewed fresh blood, coating the dirt around him in thick red.

Why was she just standing there? She needed to do something before he gave up. "I need to get you some help." Caroline said, placing his arm around her shoulder, but the man shook violently, waving her off.

"Go! Before they come back! I'm-" He coughed again, this time the blood came out in large clots. "I'm as good as gone." He finished with a gory smile that ripped whatever was left of Caroline's heart from where ever it lied within her chest. The man placed a hand caked in dirt on her arm, somehow switching their purposes around in an instant. She was supposed to be the one helping him, getting him somewhere so that he may return to whatever family he had, but instead, he was helping her. His eyes shined with understanding and sympathy, and she feared that he could see right through her thick skin and into the cave in her mind where she hid all of her anxieties and weaknesses.

Caroline wasn't so quick to leave though, despite her sudden fear of this man's insight. "I won't just leave you here."

The man fell on his back, revealing a still-bleeding wound in his neck. "Please, just let me die here with mother nature." Caroline sat beside him for a few minutes, holding her ground, but he once again asked her to leave, and she decided to give into him. If he truly wanted her gone, it was the least she could do. Only when she picked back up the buckets of water and reluctantly turned to leave, the man decided to call out to her. "Girl!" She spun around to see his wide eyes. "Beware the beast. He's the devil," He wheezed one concluding time. "In a beautiful disguise."

She leaned against a tree and hid her face as the man lifted his hand to the blistering sun like a silent surrender to the world. It fell limp to the ground with a smack, his breathing was no longer present, and the bleeding was finally over. She couldn't help but wonder if he would go to some after world, or just sit on the road and rot. She desperately hoped for the former...

Caroline had nearly made it to the narrow path leading to her small quaint home with tear streaked cheeks before she noticed her family was all outside. They seemed to be waiting for something. This suspicion was confirmed when her brother looked up, and told her mother something that made the older woman look at Caroline with gloomy, tired eyes.

Cautiously, Caroline walked up to her family and sat the bucket's down. "What is it? What's the matter?" She asked, and became even more guarded when they all shared a look that made her quiver.

"Some palace guards came by this morning, Caroline." Her mother told her, coughing a cacophonous sound.

Tyler now far from her mind, Caroline's knees gave out beneath her, body slamming forward with her palms to the ground. "But, we've payed our taxes. They swore to not do anything if we payed!" She yelled, her voice raising in anger and frustration. Could the day become any more atrocious? This had to be more than any human could bear.

"They did not come here for our belongings, or our money." Her brother, Thomas, stood then, walking into the house. Everyone stayed quiet, and Caroline became antsy wondering what he could possibly be building such tension to announce. He soon walked back out, throwing a full duffel bag that their father had once used to travel while trying to sale his random inventions. "They came here for you."

She didn't understand what was happening. How could they just let her go like that? They already had her things packed? "No. Why? Why do they want me?"

"They need more servants." Her sister said with utter disinterest in the matter. She was reclining on the stairs, looking at her dirty fingernails. Why were they dirty? It wasn't like she had ever done anything that would cause such a thing to happen.

"But, why me? Why am I the only one being chosen?" She asked, and this time, her mother spoke.

"They were saying strange things, Caroline. We didn't question it." She smiled sadly. "You are supposed to appear at the castle by night fall. If you leave now, you can still make it." Without so much as a goodbye, her mother stood and hobbled into the house, followed by the rest of her siblings. Did no one care that she was being forced to go somewhere that hardly anyone ever returned from? Many rumors have spread about the monarchy of the Mikaelson Kingdom. How cruel they can be to the locals, and how they seem to have crimes that are covered up by the authority happening right under everyone's noses.

There are five heirs to the throne, the eldest who was quiet and obedient named Finn, the proper and highly trained in etiquette Elijah, the ever cruel womanizing Klaus, the spoiled immature Rebekah, and the childish philandering Kol. Of course, out of them all, Klaus was known to be the most feared. He was rude, and could care less about his actions, no matter who would be harmed in the process. There had been more than one occasion where he would go out to the town with a few women, getting unbelievably drunk and quarreling with random pub-dwellers. A few died from their injuries, yet no one did a thing about it.

Of course, let's not forget the parents. Mikael and Esther. They were intimidating, and much like Klaus in the cruel spectrum. It was Mikael, though, who everyone feared the most. He had people hanged for simple things like being a day late on their taxes.

Now she had to go and stay with them in the castle? No. This couldn't be happening.

When no one came back outside, Caroline picked up the duffel bag and kicked over the buckets she had been through so much with to carry home. If they want water, they can get it for themselves. For once in her life, she would allow herself to hold a grudge against her family. She understood that they didn't have a choice, but to send her on her way without a goodbye? It was awful. The realization of such outstanding loneliness broke her in more ways than one.

About half way there, an elderly man on a carriage stopped, offering her a ride.

"Yes, thank you." She responded, tossing her single bag in the back and hopping up to the seat beside him. "I don't have nay money to pay you back, sir." Caroline said with uneasiness. People did not do kind things for free in this time.

"Nonsense, child." He smiled at her, his wrinkles folding over above his eyebrows. "Where are you headed?" He seemed kind. She smiled brightly back at him, even though she felt anything but happy.

"The Castle." Such a simple response, yet it created such a big expression on the man's face. His once kind smile quickly delved into one of horror and disdain.

"Yes, well. I do hope you did not choose to go there upon your own free will." He inquired, one skinny eyebrow raising. His mouth quirked at the end when she shook her head quickly. After that, no words were spoken as they rode over holes and gravel. He drove her to the beginning of the winding, green leaved path before the castle. "This is as far as I go." He said, sternly.

Caroline nodded. "Thank you very much for the ride, sir." She got off, and slowly walked on. She had sufficient time to not be in a rush. Sunset wasn't for at least another two hours, and that was when the power hungry monarch of theirs decided she needed to make an entrance. The woods looked beautiful, lush and green. The sun shone through the pine trees, little strips of light coming out along the path in wondrous forms.

It reminded her of a time when she was a child, and chose to leave home to find an adventure in the woods. It was the woods by her house, though. And the closest thing to adventure in that area was the adventure of walking half a mile through a small amount of spaced out trees and under brush. Needless to say, she filled her day with the not quite as good task of chasing grasshoppers.

Caroline heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see a handsome man in his early twenties with royal clothing on.

"Who are you?" He asked, walking towards her. The man was acting as if a woman was foreign and unheard of. Possibly he was help as well? But, the help did not dress so... Extravagant, did they? Maybe he was a duke or a magistrate. Something of high regards.

It was when his gaze raked up her body in appreciation that she suddenly felt under dressed in her common cloth.

"Caroline Forbes. I was asked to come here." She said, unsure of the aura this man gave off. It was dark and confusing. Like someone who was trying to be deceiving. She was just confused on whether or not he was trying to give of the illusion of darkness, or the illusion that there wasn't any. One way or another, darkness was present. When the man took another step towards her, she took two steps back.

"A new servant, I presume." He smiled, white teeth showing. He took yet another step forward, this time more bold and arrogant. "You're a _tasty_ little thing."

"Pardon my abruptness, but_ who_ are _you_?" Caroline gave him a glare, feeling insulted by his demeaning comment. He began laughing, laughing so much that he clutched his stomach as to not double over.

"Oh, everyone's going to get a kick out of you." He smiled, walking over and holding out his hand. Caroline hesitantly took it despite her better judgment, and watched him as he lifted it to his mouth and light grazed her knuckles. "Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

**Chapter 2-Hungry Like The Wolf**

** In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you.**

** Smell like I sound, I'm lost in the crowd. **

** And I'm hungry like the wolf. **

** Straddle the line of discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt I'm after you. **

** Mouth is alive, juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf.**

** (Duran Duran- Hungry Like The Wolf)**

Caroline yanked her hand back from him, mentally slapping herself. "I'm sorry your Highness. Your comment left me with the impression that you were perchance a guard."

"Careful, the guards might get cocky." He announced, knowing that there were guards around them, then placed an arm around her shoulder, moving her in the direction of the castle. "Please, allow me to give you the grand tour, Caroline."

She watched him for a minute, then sighed and allowed him to walk her off. His pace slowed to a crawl as he walked past each of the places that he had stories about, and he told her every one. Mostly about women, and she just ignored him and took in the scenery.

To the left of them, there were gorgeous pine trees that stood higher than any mountain she had faced. The ground was covered in a layer of leaves from the turn of the seasons, and that's when Kol's voice came back to her.

"It reminds me of being a child." He said in a more serious tone. "When me and my siblings would go outside and bury each other in the leaves, not realizing that we weren't just playing, but hiding." His eyes were locked on the wooded area.

"Hiding from what?" Caroline asked, forcing him from his painful memories.

Kol looked at her, possibly deciding whether or not he could trust her. "Nothing," his smile made it's way back, and Caroline nodded, knowing that the answer was no. He didn't think he could trust her.

They entered a gate after a few more humiliating stories, and a few guards came up to talk to Kol about business. She thought they sounded important, things about an 'Event gone wrong', but he told them to go away, saying things such as "I have to show this peasant the ropes," or "We're heading to my chambers. Let us be," That particular one earned an elbow to the ribs from Caroline. He had smiled and laughed with her, and even though he was infuriating beyond compare, she still didn't feel as horrible as she did on the way over. Of course, that was until the sister made an appearance.

"Brother, what are you doing?" A silky voice asked, and Caroline saw a pretty blond walking towards them. She looked gorgeous in a tan satin dress with blue and green embroidered flowers running up the sides.

"Ah, good evening little sister. This is Caroline. I believe she is to be the new servant." He said, his arm touching the small of her back. "Isn't she just eye-catching?"

"Well, she's doing something to my eyes, that's for sure." She looked at Caroline judgmentally, and Caroline once again felt the loneliness of her situation. "Look at the rags she is in. Hurry up and get her to the servants housing, she's making us look bad." Rebekah said, sighing in exhaustion as she started to walk away. Before Caroline and Kol could leave though, she called back to them over her shoulder.

"Finn, Elijah, and Niklaus are coming home today, Kol. Be sure to have food ready for them when they get back." Rebekah said, then left.

"Don't mind her. She's just upset her latest boyfriend isn't living up to par." He smiled. "Speaking of, I would advise staying away from her room late at night, it can get a little noisy." He said, and Caroline took a moment to understand what he meant, but when she did, her face turned blood red.

"Are you a virgin, young Caroline?" Caroline looked at him pointedly, showing how she disapproved of the question. He threw his hands up defensively. "I was simply curious."

"Yes, well, curiosity killed the cat your Heinous." Caroline feigned surprise. "I mean Highness."

Kol chuckled, walking her to a wooden door. "Beauty _and _brains? What have I done to deserve such privileges?"

"Absolutely nothing." Caroline replied, laughing at her own joke.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Darling, I think you're going to enjoy yourself here." He said, smiling at her with a wide grin. "Maybe even find a love that will last a lifetime? Or two?" He said, His eyebrows raising suggestively. Caroline watched as he took her in for the 100th time that day, his eyes becoming hooded as he lost himself in thought.

"I doubt it. I'm not the type for epic tales of love and romance." She said, dismissing the possibility. Caroline watched Kol fumble with the door handle, walking in as he opened it. "Ah, I hope I'm not being too forward too quickly, but today..." She paused to take a deep breath as the memory flooded in. "Today, a man died beside me on the old Oakland path. He had a terrible neck injury."

Kol looked at her in shock for a moment before regaining himself. "How peculiar."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "I would like to be allowed out of the castle to give him a proper burial." She had thought about it plenty, and decided it was too awful to leave his death completely up to nature. Besides, she wasn't invading or anything, just simply helping the process along.

"I'll send some of the guards to do it." He smiled and gestured to the room. "The maids quarters." Before she could get completely inside, Kol grabbed her arm. She rotated slightly, catching his glance. His eyes were a dark brown with orange flecks. "I find you interesting." He told her, and Caroline laughed.

"Yes, me, and every other woman we saw on the way here." She reminded him, and Kol tried to protest saying something about false accusations and curvatures of a woman's body calling to him. Caroline laughed it off and said her goodbyes. "Thank you for the tour, your majesty." She bowed, then walked fully inside.

A woman with dark brown hair that fell down her back in curls came to Caroline. She was gorgeous, and Caroline suddenly felt small and inferior. Her insecurities were beginning to get the best of her, when the beautiful woman spoke. "Are you new?" She asked. When Caroline nodded, the girl smiled warmly. "I'm Elena."

Caroline's fears melted away at the sight, and the fact that the girl was actually kind to her. Maybe someday they could be good friends. She had never had any friends growing up, considering all of the hard work she did. Other girl's were always intimidated by the fact that a girl of their day and age could carry 60 lbs of weight without breaking a sweat.

"Caroline." Caroline looked around at the females getting dressed in knee length black laced dresses. "What's going on?" She had never seen such outfits before.

"These are our uniforms. We have to clean up before the young master's get home. Which is..." Elena looked around frantically. "THE YOUNG LORDS WILL BE HOME IN LESS THAN ONE HOUR!" She announced, dragging Caroline over. "You can borrow one of my uniforms until you get your own. We must hurry."

Caroline was already becoming fond of this girl. She was sweet to everyone around her, and Caroline wondered if maybe the girl did enjoy being here? She seemed at ease in her place here, and she wasn't _quite _in charge of the rest of the maids, but they listened to her and respected her, which was more than Caroline herself could ever hope for.

When she was changed and a few older women gave everyone a part to do, all of the servants rushed out into the house, cleaning efficiently. Elena told Caroline to just follow her for now, doing the chores that were assigned to Caroline even though she nearly ripped the rags from Elena's hands. She didn't like others doing what was given to her, she felt wrong and otiose.

Elena was busy laughing at Caroline's pouting face when a woman came in, saying how little time they had. The pretty brunette told Caroline that next time, she would definitely allow her to do her own chores and that she would help her with everything when they weren't in such a small time frame. Would the other girls be like this? Obviously not all of them, considering she had already gotten quite a few rude glares from the bunch.

Almost the exact second Elena had finished wiping down a table, a man came to a near by hallway, announcing the coming Mikaelson children.

Elena grabbed Caroline and walked her out of the castle. "We have to greet them when they arrive." Elena stated, seeming displeased by this. She looked at Caroline, surprised by something that she saw. "No one's told you yet, have they?" She asked, and Caroline shook her head, unsure of what she was supposed to have been told. Was it important? It wasn't her fault no one bothered to speak to her about these matters. She had done nothing wrong that she knew of. "Just, don't do anything to draw attention to yourself, okay?" Elena said, continuing her brisk pace.

On the way, Elena told Caroline that the Mikaelson boys had been out camping and hunting in the wild for the past three days, a thing that the tend to do at least once a month. Apparently, every time they come home, no matter how short the trip, it is a celebration. She mused herself by telling Elena her absurd thought of the castle holding a large extravagant party when the boys return home from simple task like going to the town for medicine, and Elena caused her further delight by saying that they had done it before. The eldest, Finn, had returned from going to see his fiancee for a few hours, and the mother, Esther, had set up a huge affair for him when he walked into the door, causing the man to walk right back out.

A feast would be going on tonight, but when Caroline asked what would be the main course, Elena dodge the question, her demeanor changing from relaxed to rigid in the blink of an eye. She tried to play it off by telling her where they were going to stand in the crowd. Caroline followed Elena to behind the castle as three horses barely began showing in the distance.

Caroline looked around, seeing all of the female and male servants around her. They were making small gestures, but an overwhelming majority were doing the same thing that it caught her attention. They were fidgety, covering their wrist with their long sleeves, or messing with the collars of their uniforms. Caroline looked and saw Elena had a face of disinterest and she was trying to move as little as possible.

A loud trumpet sounded, and Caroline could now see the faces of the three men. She'd never seen them before, so she couldn't put a name to any, but she did know it was going to be Finn, Elijah, and Klaus. As she watched the men riding in, she noticed no baggage or game from their hunting trip. Had they eaten what they killed already? What did they use to clean it? How did they kill it? Maybe it was just her pettifogging every small detail, but something seemed off.

"Presenting Prince Finn!" A man yelled, and the eldest looking man, but handsome none the less, got down from his horse and came to stand at the front of the crowd. His hair was clipped more than the rest, and he looked like he didn't truly want to be at that place at the time.

"Presenting Prince Elijah!" One of the two left got down from his horse gracefully, his chin held high. Yes, he was the proper one. She could tell by his impeccable posture and elegance. It was a wonder why they didn't call him a womanizer as well, considering how charismatic he was, but possibly he didn't treat the women like his brother did. This seemed more likely when all of the female servants seemed to straighten up at his presence.

That left one man. Klaus.

Caroline glanced up at him, and involuntarily looked over his body, her eyes straining themselves so that she could see every portion. Every inch of perfect muscle on his sweat laced arms, and the way his clothes hung off of him in a torturous manner. She wondered without knowing what it would feel like to touch them, to kiss them. God, when had she come to have such loathsome lecherous cerebration? Sure, he was nice to look at. Okay, maybe that was a complete understatement. He was undeniably captivating. But, he wasn't going to make her some sort of thought-harlot, and she surely was not going to allow him to have an affect on her like he just had. No man should have that kind of hold over a woman.

The wind was blowing his hair slightly in his face, and Caroline's hair fell in front of her eyes, blocking her view. As much as she desired to be strong enough to leave it there, or even relocate it from where it was and just simply not gaze at him broadly, she just wasn't that evolved.

"Presenting Prince Niklaus!" She reached up to move her strand of hair, and when she could now look back up, his eyes were locked with hers. All of the muscles in her body quickly felt like ice as she shivered. Caroline's eyes widened, and she glanced away quickly, biting her lip.

He saw her. He most definitely saw her. Had he been looking at her while she was at emotional war with herself? Her cheeks began to redden at the thought, a sick warm spilling throughout her body. How could it be that someone she had never even spoke to was making her insides churn so loudly? Caroline wasn't the type to judge based on looks.

After a few moments, glancing back, she could see that he had a smirk on his face, and was at the time looking between his brothers who were conversing, and her. The commoner. The poor peasant in a crowd, surrounding him to celebrate his return home that he most likely did not even deserve. She was the worst of the worst. Then, the next time his eyes darted to her, his lustful stare shook her with such a force, she had to look away and breathe in and out a few times just to remember where she was. She felt her body get hot, and Elena stiffened beside her. What? Had she done something wrong? Other than the fact that the prince's eyes were now practically having coitus with her from across the yard, of course...

"If everyone would please stay still, this won't take long." Klaus said, sparing a glance for his brother's before waltzing into the crowd with determination. Caroline was vaguely aware of Elijah and Finn entering the crowd somewhere near the front, staying in the same general area they entered in. But the other brother had a different idea. Klaus was heading straight for her, forcing her heart to race in anticipation. Wait, no. No, she wouldn't get excited over this. He was savage. Barbarous and cold. She refused to fall for such behavior. 'Get a hold of yourself, Caroline.' She mentally chastised herself.

Promptly, she adverted her eyes and stepped out of the way like the rest of the servants as he rushed towards her. Klaus chuckled darkly to himself and traveled right passed her, much to her dismay. He snatched the girl directly behind her and walked back to the front. Oh. Well, that was mortifying. Maybe he wasn't even looking at her in the first place. Why would he? She was nothing extraordinary.

Finn had reluctantly grabbed a tanned skin girl from the other side, and Elijah had a young, petite blond who looked scared out of her wits. They all stood in their original places by their horses, and Caroline was deeply confused. "What is happening?" She whispered to Elena, who turned slightly with sorrow in her eyes.

"Do not show an anxiety. Whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself, do you understand? I'll explain it all later, but for now, don't make a scene." Caroline agreed, not sure what was about to happen, and was now more distressed than ever before. This appeared to be serious.

But, Caroline couldn't help the panic and feeling of insanity that set in when the men lifted the females wrist and revealed sharp canines. She couldn't help but want to scream as she watched them bite into the soft flesh, red liquid dripping down their chins. Caroline wanted to run away, but she was frozen in her place. She felt whatever attraction she had to Klaus, or any of the others quickly explode, leaving nothing but ruins and dust of what it once was. "Oh god."

She had barely even whispered the word, but from ten meters away, Klaus glanced up from the girls arm, catching Caroline's stare and smiling before getting a better grip. It was a cold smile, and she felt bile rise in her throat at the sight of it. Caroline watched in horror as the girl's eyes began to roll to the back of her head, and much too soon, the girl dropped, her limp body lying on the pavement.


	2. Chapter 3-House of the Rising Sun

**Chapter 3-The House of the Rising Sun**

** There is a house in New Orleans, they call the rising sun.**

** And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy, and God I know I'm one.**

** My mother was a tailor. She sewed my new blue jeans. **

** My father was a gambling man, down in New Orleans. **

** (The Animals-The House of the Rising Sun)**

Elijah and Finn both took their mouths away in anger, quickly biting their fingers and rubbing their blood on the wounds of the girls they'd been drinking from. "Niklaus!" Elijah yelled, and Finn knelt down, checking the girls neck for something. A pulse? There wasn't one. Caroline knew it when he had looked at her before biting down harder. He was trying to prove something. Trying to intimidate her. Well, it worked. She was scared, terrified even. She never wanted to be anywhere near that man. In fact, she didn't even want to be at this castle. Caroline craved to go home, she craved it so desperately. But, where is home? Her family had practically repudiated her. Where would she go?

Caroline felt the sudden thrust of someone's hand on her arm. Whirling around in a blur, she saw it was just Elena. "Come, let us go talk." Elena said, but Caroline gave her a vacuous stare. The brunette caught Caroline's hand, dragging her through the restless crowd and behind a large tree. "You have heard of vampires, correct?"

Caroline nodded slightly, still in a daze.

"Well, everything you heard in the myths and legends, that is what the Mikaelson's are. They feast on and hunt humans, sometimes killing them, though that's usually Klaus and Mikael who do that." Caroline cursed herself for ever being tempted by him in the first place. "They've been doing it for years, centuries even and no one ever does anything because they can't. They are the original vampires, and therefor cannot be killed." Great. So, the population is being kept in check by some invincible beings who are really narcissistic, and have a taste for mankind. Sounds like a modal day. "Sometimes they turn people into creatures like them, but it's only happened once since I came here six years ago, despite all of the request they receive." Elena smiled understandingly. "You get used to it. Soon, it becomes part of your everyday knowledge."

"But, I don't want it to." Caroline said, sounding like a child throwing a tantrum. How could she get used to that? That's like getting used to watching babies being sacrificed. It just doesn't happen. Elena rubbed her shoulders affectionately, then looked out from behind the tree.

Then Elena said the last thing she wanted to hear. "We have to go back. This isn't over yet."

"Can't we just skip it?" Caroline asked, hoping she said yes, but she wasn't so lucky.

Elena shook her head. "Can't. If they notice we're gone, it's punishable by death." Seemed a little extreme. Yet, Caroline allowed Elena to drag her back to the crowd, and that's when she noticed the crowd talking amongst itself, not seeming very affected by the display earlier, as Kol came up to his brothers, saying something that barely got a small chuckle from Elijah.

"She's here somewhere." Kol said, scanning the crowd. She almost didn't notice when his gaze fell upon her, and he started waving Caroline towards him. Of course, she looked around, and he just laughed, saying something once again to his brothers, then pointing at Caroline.

Carefully, she walked away from Elena with a hesitant glance. Elena gave one of her own, one filled with worry.

"This is Caroline." Kol said, motioning to Caroline as she walked up to them. "She's a new servant."

"Don't you have anything better to do then annoy the help, brother?" Elijah asked with a smile before looking at Caroline. His features became more guarded as he stared, holding out his hand. "Elijah Mikaelson."

Caroline smiled, taking it without hesitation. "The Help." She replied, causing him to laugh. She was proud of how she was handling this, considering her insides felt like they were about to cut themselves out and run away somewhere safe. These people were all killers, but she needed to pretend. Pretend they weren't thinking of her as food.

Finn held out his own hand, a small smile on his lips. "Finn." Caroline shook his hand, noticing a distant look in his eyes. He seemed to have something troubling him on his mind, and Caroline wasn't exactly a person who ignored others feelings.

"Is something the matter?" She asked quietly, not realizing that the three other men would be able to hear her no matter how softly she spoke.

Finn's eyes opened wide, either surprised that she realized her was upset, or that she would call him out on it. He looked away. "Yes, of course. Just a simple matter. But, thank you." It didn't seem like just a simple matter to him, and so, Caroline wouldn't treat it that way, even if he was a killer.

"Not that it's any of my business, but I do hope everything works out." Caroline smiled warmly, and Finn returned the gesture, now seeming more at ease with his surroundings. She saw Kol look between the two, his mouth hanging agape for a few minutes. "Your kind words will be remembered, Caroline." Finn finally said with a small bow. She bowed back, then turned to the youngest Mikaelson.

Kol gestured to the gorgeous man with curly, messy hair. Klaus had been momentarily wiping remnants of blood from his lips. If it was anything else, she would have thought it was fascinating. "This is our dear brother, Niklaus. He is quite the wolf. I'd advise staying far away from him." Kol said.

Klaus looked at her now, and her body got hot without her permission. His blue eyes were doing something along the lines of trying to engulf her inside of him. He seemed to have a way of draining people without using his teeth.

"Tell me, love. What do you think of us now that you know we only want you to slowly empty your veins?" Klaus asked, that smirk still on his lips.

Was he toying with her? How awful. He had just killed someone, and now he was making fun of her because she was scared. Well, how else should she react? Was she supposed to smile and accept everything? Maybe run up and ask to become one of them herself? No, she wouldn't be like the rest of these people. She wouldn't allow herself to get used to people dying all because some bastard decided he was hungry.

"I'd say you're in a category separate from the rest." She replied, and Elijah, Finn, and Kol all looked up interested, while Klaus just looked amused.

"Please, do go on." He said, sarcasm now creeping into his voice.

Oh goodness. What was she doing? She couldn't be openly defiant with him. He just killed someone not five minutes ago! "Pardon my assumptions, your Majesty. I'll just excuse myself." Caroline said, trying to hide her annoyance as much as possible.

"No, I would like to know what you were going to say." Klaus demanded, not willing to let the subject go.

Caroline let out a small sigh, facing him once more. "I was going to say that at least your brothers have the decency to not rub the fact that someone died today in the people's face. Especially those of us who aren't exactly ready to handle this sort of realization." Caroline said, her eyes locked on to his. "Therefore, you, my sir, are in a category all your own."

"And what category would that be, exactly?" He asked, still entertained by the blond's random disrespect of him.

"The category of creatures that needs to learn that the world does not adapt itself to fit their needs." She hadn't meant to say it in such a harsh way, but that's how it appeared. She thought that she might as well finish since she was dead anyway. "We are all beings, and the thing that makes us different from each other is our humanity."

Klaus's arrogant smirk fell from his eyes, but never left his lips. A facade for everyone around them, but not for her. No, this was something brutally honest and sincere in him. Was it possibly... Vulnerability? "Which is what makes you weaker." He said, seemingly sure of himself, but Caroline wouldn't fall for it. Somewhere, something deep inside of him was questioning everything.

"Which is what makes us stronger." Caroline said without hesitation, a persuasive tone peaking through her words. "Our love, our hate, we have so much more to live for. So much passion and feelings. The things that make life significant. That's what we have, and that's what brands us the superior species." It dawned on her somewhere that maybe they weren't the superior species, not anymore. But, they would always be the better, more viable species.

Klaus said nothing as she walked away, Kol trailing behind. He didn't try to stop her, as he had before. Caroline still felt him looking at her as she left, though and she'd be a liar if she said it was anything less than exhilarating.

"It's a strange feeling when someone gives my brother a piece of their mind." Kol laughed, but Caroline spun around, considering that they were now far enough away from Klaus that he could not see them.

"Oh no, what have I done? What's going to happen?" Caroline asked. She didn't mean to talk back to the Prince, it just... Happened.

"It's okay darling, you can sleep in my chambers tonight. I'll protect your form the big bad wolf." Kol said, sliding his arm around her waist.

Caroline shifted away from him. He was a vampire too, was he not? "I'll take my chances."

"I'll take another, mate." The Mikaelson said, turning slightly to look at the bar tender. The man was fidgety and nervous, and every time he looked at Klaus, his heart rate sped up. Good. He should be scared. He was right to assume that at any moment, Klaus could or would end his life. The commoner wasn't an idiot, but the same could not be said for the women who were constantly throwing themselves at him like a rag doll.

A brunette that looked impeccably familiar took that moment to stumble down the stairs, an elderly man that was a law-maker in the town buttoning up his shirt following closely behind, slipping back on his wedding band. Klaus made a mental note to have him relieved of his duty. When she reached the floor, she began searching for someone else, like a scavenger in the night. Some other man to lay down and pleasure. Why did the women of this time have no dignity?

Her eyes caught his, and that's when he knew. Tatia.

She smiled, swaying her hips as she crawled pathetically towards him. "Your majesty." She said, and somewhere in his mind, a memory from earlier that day came, but he brushed it off.

Klaus spun around, drinking all of his newly poured whiskey. He smirked at the bar tender and lifted his eyebrows. "Put it on my tab." The bartender nodded and took the glass, being sure to keep his back away from Klaus. A way of showing him that he knew he was dangerous. A gust of pride washed through the Prince in knowing that he was feared even in the farthest towns in his kingdom.

When he faced the girl once more, she had gotten closer, close enough where he could feel her warm breath on his lips. There was no need for any of it, though. He had decided she was the one the second he saw her on the stairs. She couldn't be his Tatia, no she died. Who was this girl? Did she have a family? Maybe children? If she did, he pitied them. How many times did their mother come home with sore limbs and smeared lipstick? The very thought made him sick. She was ruining the face that used to make him so flustered.

No words were exchanged as he took her hand, allowing her to lead him up the stairs. He noted that she didn't even bother looking back, feeling completely at ease with him. This caused him to chuckle lightly, which she must have took for nervousness.

"Don't worry about a thing." She smiled, reaching for the door. "I'm going to treat you right." The smell of sweat and stale sex bombarded his nostrils the second the door was open, throwing him off for a second.

She kissed him sloppily with whiskey lips, reaching for the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted it. Really, it was a shame. She was a gorgeous girl if you didn't count her sunken cheeks, no doubt from starvation. But, she was also drunk, so he couldn't feel too bad. If she had enough money to drink, she had enough to eat. A small anger built as he saw the stretch marks on her own stomach, a sign that she did indeed have a child. What was she doing here living like this? Where was her child?

The girl didn't seem to notice his lingering eyes as she started fondling his neck.

"Sweetheart," Klaus cooed, drawing her from her wet kisses. "I think it's about time we start the fun part." Before she could answer, he had caught her gaze. Her body became tense, and Klaus cocked his head to the side, a grin appearing on his face. "You're on vervain...Well, doesn't this put a damper in my plan."

The woman lunged towards door, her drunken state making her movements clumsy. But, before she even made it two steps, Klaus was standing in the doorway. He began to stalk towards her, making her tread her way back to where she was at first.

"What is your name?" He asked, suddenly becoming very interested in who was supplying her the poison. Their family had made it a law to not have the poison, therefor no one should have it.

"Katerina." The woman said, standing straight up as he circled her. Her eyes watched him like a hawk, stiffening when he finally moved in.

"Where do you get your vervain?" He asked, smelling her. Her skin smelt of disease. She was slowly rotting from the inside out.

"I have a private-"

"You're lying." Klaus said, sighing. "I do not appreciate dishonesty." He wagged his finger, treating her like a child. "I'll give you one more chance. Where. Did. You. Get it?"

Katerina laughed. "I'd rather die."

The fire in his eyes made him almost feel sad. She had so much potential. "Careful what you wish for, love." But, of course, no one disobeyed him and lived. No one except one, of course, but he'd deal with that later. The last thing he needed was for that blond to sabotage his business.

Her eyes lit up with something he couldn't explain when he quickly wrapped his fingers around her neck, twisting it with a ghastly crack until her head was almost backwards. The girl dropped to the floor, her hair flowing out around her. He saw bite marks on her neck, and wondered how he had not seen that before. Well, it was fine. He didn't like putting his mouth where another's has been anyway.

Placing his hands behind his back, he walked out of the room, off to find another human that was more tailored to his thirst.


	3. Chapter 4-When I Look at You

**Chapter 4-When I look At You**

** When I look at you, I see forgiveness. I see the truth.**

** You loved me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon,**

** Right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone.**

** Yeah, when my world is falling apart, **

** When there's no light to break up the dark, **

** That's when I look at you. **

** When the waves are flooding the shore, **

** And I can't find my way home anymore. **

** That's when I look at you. **

** (Miley Cyrus-When I Look at You)**

**(Thank you to everyone that reviewed my first 3 chapters, you're inspirational and wonderful!)**

Two months had passed since that awful day, and to say she had been busy would be an understatement. Her house duties now consisted of cleaning the stables and the horses, making Rebakah's bed and laundry, dishes every other Tuesday, making food for the guards on Wednesday, cleaning Finn's bathing room, and sweeping the third floor of the castle. They usually took her about seven to eight hours if she wasn't distracted by Kol, and the rest of the time, she was either babysitting him, or reading in the library. She seldom saw Klaus, and Elijah dropped in ever so often to visit her and ask about what she had been reading lately. She would talk to Elena for hours before bed, and could now definitely call her a friend.

"Caroline?" Elijah's voice echoed throughout the library, and Caroline sat up from the couch.

"I'm over here." She called out to him, as he rounded a shelf. She smiled up at him, but he did not return it. Instead, his face was contorted into one of seriousness. Something he usually held when he was talking to others, but not her. "What is it, your Highness?"

He gave her a look. "You know I asked you to call me Elijah." He sighed. "Niklaus is asking for you. Something about the horses." He motioned for her to follow him, and Caroline left her book on the couch, pursuing behind him.

She walked along side Elijah, who was a good foot taller than her. "Did he give any specific request?" Caroline asked, not having to say his name.

Elijah shook his head. "No, he just said he wanted the 'Stable Servant Girl'." He replied, clearly ashamed of his brothers choice of words. Caroline rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You do know I'm not offended by his words, right? Just like I would not be offended by a small child who cried because they did not get her way." She smiled brightly.

"Yes, I know. Apparently, nothing offends you." Elijah chuckled halfheartedly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I am just _the help_, after all." Caroline said, reminding him of the small insult he had given her when they first met. "I'll be fine. I can make it from here. Thank you, your- Elijah." She corrected, then walked away while waving.

Klaus wasn't in the stables when she entered, and Caroline hurriedly looked around trying to see what she had done wrong before he told her so that she could correct it and be done. Couldn't he just leave her alone? What was he going to do to her? Kill her on the spot for raking the manure in the wrong direction?

"You won't find it, love."

Caroline yelped, jumping at the sound of his seductive voice behind her. No, wait. Not seductive. Deceiving. Yes, and treacherous. All of those.

Klaus stepped out of one of the pins in all his glory, somehow making the scenery around them, even the god awful smell of muck seem like a delectable fantasy. Taking confident strides to her as she moved away subtly, his demeanor seemed roguish and dark. She felt a quick panic, but still stood tall. "Why is it that you asked for me?" She made her expression indifferent, though they both knew otherwise.

Klaus stepped forward, watching her like a predator would his prey. "Come with me." She followed as he walked back into the pin he had just came from. She kept her eyes from trailing down his body, or at least, the bottom half. She was rather fond of watching his shoulder muscles move through his garments. He turned slightly, and her eyes shot up to his.

"It's impolite to stare, Caroline." The way her name rolled off his tongue was like a prayer to her ears. A satanic prayer. She was in so much emotional turmoil...

"Just making sure I am keeping enough distance so that if you decide to lead me off to my inevitable demise, I'll have time to flee from your evil clutches." Not her fault he had such a marvelous back.

Klaus chuckled at her accusation. "Trust me, sweetheart. If I wished to kill you," his body disappeared. "It wouldn't be of your own choice." The voice returned, breathing huskily into her ear. She felt something ripping to shreds in her body, what did they call it these days... Willpower?

Before she could think more on her desires to pull him off to somewhere more discreet, he gave her a little push into the pin, a dark gray horse with bright blue eyes was standing in the corner. When she walked in, it quickly came up to her, his face nudging against Caroline's stomach as she pet him, trying to suppress her giggles, but failing miserably.

"This." Klaus said simply, gesturing around them. Caroline looked around, trying to see what he meant, but in the end, she looked back at him with a clueless visage.

"What?" Caroline asked. She didn't see anything wrong with the beautiful horse. He seemed happy and healthy, actually.

"This. What he's doing. He doesn't do this." He eyed her suspiciously. "What have you done to him?" Klaus asked, staring her down.

Caroline began laughing, rolling her eyes. "You are quite theatrical, aren't you? It's an interesting aspect, I'll admit." Klaus looked at her in a strange way, but Caroline began to pet the horse again. "I just give him attention, that's all." She had loved horses since she was a child, and this particular one was no exception. "Why, is he yours?"

Klaus walked passed her, brushing the horse's stomach with gentle precision. "Yes." A small smile spreading on his lips as he watched the horse. She never took him for a pet type. It was... Nice. Made him seem more defenseless and earth-born.

"Well, what's his name? I've been calling him Little Boy Gray for about three weeks now, I consider it's time we were on a first name basis." Caroline joked, stroking the horse's muzzle, causing him to sniff loudly and seek more of her touch.

"Henry." Klaus said, a sad tone to his voice. Caroline thought she look at the horse longingly, but dismissed the thought soon after. He is a killer. He does not feel.

"Well, Henry. It seems your owner does not appreciate me allowing you to become so domesticated." Caroline said, kneeling down slightly. "It looks like we're going to have to start seeing other people." She said, feigning heartbreak.

Klaus sighed at her obvious attempt to change his mind. Why was she making it so difficult? He just wanted a horse that was loyal to him alone, not some stable maid as well. But, it couldn't hurt for Henry to be happy as well. "Fine, sweetheart. Continue your relationship with him, but if he decides to leave me for you, it'll be your head." He played along tenuously.

"You're majesty, this is a _horse. _Not a human." Caroline shook her head in a sort of rascally disapproval, enjoying the feeling of him actually being kind to her.

He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "You should take your own advice. I can't decide whether or not to leave the room and allow you two some alone time." His eyes were staring directly at how Henry's head was on her chest, nudging and neighing in joy. What a terrible feeling when his horse was closer to the girl than he ever could be.

Caroline's shoulders lifted in indifference, seeing a slightly agitated look in his eye. "Jealousy is not becoming on you, _Ni_Klaus." She enunciated the beginning, this being the first time she called him by his name to anyone other than her subconscious. She sighed, changing the mood a little back to the playful topics. "Then again, nothing really is."

He nearly forgot to listen to the rest of what she spoke, his mind still repeating his name coming from her lips. His full name, not just the name his enemies knew him by. The breeze came through, making her hair go across her face. A scent of vanilla and honey entering his nostrils, apparently a distinct smell Caroline gave off. It made him curl his toes in anticipation of what the rest of her would taste like.

Klaus breathed out a small laugh to interrupt the silence, then shook his head. "Don't flatter yourself. I just fear for my dear horse's well being."

Caroline's mouth fell open, her hand instinctively shooting out to land a blow on his arm. He didn't even flinch as it landed with a small smack. She had meant to quickly remove it afterward, but it lingered, trailing down slightly as they looked in the others eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to let me hit you." She said aloud, speaking her thoughts to him.

Her hand finally fell from his bicep, leaving only the cold to comfort him. "Should I have feared your almighty strength?" Klaus asked, amused by her irritation. She didn't seem to get upset with him, more like playfully annoyed.

Caroline stepped back from Henry, staring him down. "I did not hit you hard." Her explanation made him laugh, causing an even more violent glare to flare from her.

Klaus nodded, apparently considering something as he stepped in closer to her once more. His hands went behind his back, and a serious tone came from his once beautifully sarcastic lips. "I would like you to hit me, then." She looked at him, astonished. "Go on, give it your best shot."

"How do I know this isn't a scheme of yours to get me thrown in the dungeon?" Caroline asked suspicion evident.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me-" Before he could finish, giggles came from Caroline like a river, filling the cool air around them. "Is something funny?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

She wiped away a small tear that escaped her eyes, sighing in pleasure. "Yes, very funny." She lifted her finger, pointing it at him. "You thinking I could possibly trust you when you have those...Sharp talons hanging from your gums, probably very eager to eat me like a pastry." Despite her lack of trust in him, he too began laughing at her description of his fangs, which wasn't too far off. But, it wasn't the vampire inside of him that wished to taste her, but the overpowering inclinations of the man.

"This is no trick, love. I just want you to hit-"

Her fist connected to his jaw, and down he went. He hit the floor, grasping his face. Deep grumbles came from his throat, and Caroline flopped to the floor beside him, wrapping her soft hands around his sculpted shoulders.

"Oh lord! I am so sorry! Please, forgive me! I didn't mean to hit so hard..." She lifted his face, cradling him against her. "Are you alright?" She whispered in distraught. She didn't know she could hit so hard, she'd never done it before! Guilt was consuming her every thought. He had been so kind to her, and she did this to him.

Despite everything he had done, she couldn't fight the overwhelming emotions that appeared from Klaus being hurt. She worried for him, and she wanted to help him. Even if he kills people. Even if he kills her.

"It looks as if me and Henry are even."

Caroline looked down to see his infuriating smirk looking back up at her from her chest. She sat there for a few seconds just looking at him in awe. He was never even hurt. "You disgusting pig!" She screamed, trying to get away from his demented grasp. "I should have known all you would do was lie to me! You're just like the rest of them." She said, still fighting against him.

But, she wasn't going anywhere. His hands were snaked around her waist, and even though she hated him without hesitation, she also felt her body reacting to their close proximity.

"You can trust me, Caroline." He told her, lifting his and her body up ever so gently so that her chest was against his in the most inappropriate of manners. His breath was tickling her cheek, and his stubble was so welcoming and adorable. If she left everything up to her body, this would have gone much differently, in a not so pure way.

"Clearly not." She mumbled, looking away from his penetrating stare. He reluctantly let go of her, then. Caroline stood for a moment, confused by the lack of his arm on her back, but soon swallowed hard, walking back over to Henry, who seemed to be getting a bit jealous himself.

She felt Klaus' presence behind her, consuming her. She wasn't even sure what she had originally intended to do by coming here. Was it her idea or his? Who cared. All that she could remember was his face buried in her embrace, and her not being the only one who enjoyed it.

Klaus was considering similar subjects. She didn't seem too upset to have him so close to her. Possibly, her distance from him had nothing to do with her not being attracted to him. Maybe she genuinely just didn't want to give herself away without any assurance of equal emotions.

"You have a way with them." When Caroline looked up confused, he justified further. "Horses, I mean. Henry has never warmed up to someone other than me. In fact, he's a big biter. Just ask Kol." Klaus smiled, hoping to get back into her good graces. "A few years ago, he tried to ride Henry, but when he was within range, Henry took a rather large bite out of his nose." He lifted his hands, gesturing all over his face to emphasize his point. "It was a bloody mess."

"He probably deserved it." Caroline added, her hands scratching behind Henry's ears. "But, it's hard to believe a horse so calm and sweet like this one belongs to you." Her tone was not all rude, some of it was teasing, something that he would graciously accept any day over her being angry with him.

"Don't let his disguise fool you," Klaus patted Henry on the nose, moving closer to Caroline in the process. "Do you ride?" He asked.

Caroline was deep in thought though. 'Disguise' he had said... Why did that seem so important to her? She knew in her heart that she was missing something, a bigger picture, but she just couldn't seem to grasp it.

"I've never seen someone have to think so hard for such a simple answer," Klaus said, looking quite entertained by her dazed appearance.

Caroline faced away, her cheeks reddening for no particular reason. "No. I've loved horses since a group of Knights came through on a voyage westward when I was a girl, but we never had enough money to buy a one." Caroline looked up, remembering what had happened. "A man named Stefan had the most beautiful beige horse. When he caught me trying to feed it an apple, I was terrified he was going to punish me for it, but instead, he asked me if I wanted to ride it."

A small smile came to Klaus's lips as she beamed brightly at the memory. She was so peculiar. One moment she was completely furious with him, and the next she's revealing childhood memories with glassy eyes. Was he losing his touch? Usually people became more frightened the longer they knew him, yet she just seemed more comfortable.

"It was the only time I've ever been on a horse, and it was..." Caroline shook her head. "Indescribable. The horse was so large, but she moved so gracefully. Like a dragonfly does when the wind picks up, you know? When they look like they're just simply up in the air, not going anywhere, but the world is moving around them?" Klaus bit his lip, looking away from the innocent creature before him. Her life experience was undoubtedly less painful than his, but the way she expressed beautiful thoughts made him feel that there might just be some hard obstacles that she had to overcome. Yet, she still was so optimistic about life. He adored it.

"Right before autumn?" He affirmed, and she smiled in response.

"After that, I've always had an affinity to the species. I begged my mother to buy me one, but I was young and naïve, I didn't realize that wealth ruled the world."

And reality came back as his nose twisted at the mention of money. Of course he would be looking down upon her for her social status. She was used to it, right? Yes, but it still hurt. Not only did it hurt that they were judging her, but that their mind was closed so shut that they wouldn't even entertain the idea that maybe wealth wasn't everything.

"I could teach you, sometime." He said, not looking away from Henry. It had been so surprising that Caroline's mouth actually fell open for a moment. When she regained her bearings, she laughed.

"You don't have to do that, honestly. I just bored you with tales of my life without your consent. You've surely done enough already." Caroline said, stopping her ministrations with Henry.

Klaus held up his hand. "First and foremost, I would have stopped you if I did not wish to hear what you said. And second," He smiled warmly. Genuinely. "I wish to give you lessons." He looked at her kindly. "Will you allow it?"

"I don't know. Is this another reason to trick me into letting you near my body?" She asked, her eyebrows raising.

"If you're so wound up about that, all you have to do is ask and we can have a repeat, sweetheart." He told her, glancing from her lips to her eyes. Caroline shook her body, trying to fight off all of her irrational urges that were surfacing now of all times.

"I am going to have to vote a big 'No' for that one," she said, nonchalantly. "Thank you for your generous offer, though."

She turned to walk out of the stables, but he caught her hand. When she glanced back, he was no longer the cocky, egotistic Klaus. He was vulnerable and unsure. "How about those lessons, then?" She saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes, and it filled her up to the rim with warmth and kind thoughts. How he managed to have that sort of effect on her body was beyond her.

"I'd like that, your Highness." She replied, meeting his gaze. It set her insides on fire. Why did someone so cruel and awful have to be so charming and handsome? The universe wasn't usually fair to her, but this just seemed a bit much.

"I mean, you'll need to know. Everyone should know." He quickly said, shrugging and Caroline giggled. He liked her laugh. He still found her repulsive and lowly, but... She had a lovely laugh.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Caroline agreed. "Well, I should get back to what I was doing." Caroline left, her smile more goofy and idiotic than ever before.

When she got to the servants housing, an older woman came up to her holding an apron. "You're ready to start doing the dinner chores. You'll just bring out food tonight. Wear your best clothing." The woman said, then walked away. Just like that.

She was actually getting pretty sick and tired of all of these women treating her like she was the scum of the Earth. They all ate their meals in the same bowls as her, and they all bathed themselves in the same stream as her. As far as she was concerned, wealth among the servants was like vegetables among the rich and potbellied- It went unnoticed.

Caroline raced off to find Elena for more information. She found the girl sitting in her bed with a rag, cleaning her shoes with a serious concentration face.

"Why do we wear normal clothes for dinner?" Caroline asked. Elena looked up, an annoyed look on her face. "Did I do something?"

"No, not you. I doubt that whoever told you that happened to mention that you need to get one of the guards to tell Rebekah that you still need your formal clothing. They were probably counting on you showing up in casual clothes and getting in trouble." She sighed. "Just tell one of the ones in the hallway." Elena said simply, than started rubbing furiously at her shoes once more.

Caroline nodded, getting up and walking out of one of the doors. Elena had kitchen duty almost every night, and she needed to look her best as well. She always got really frustrated right before dinner. Four days ago, she walked in with a little bit of mud on her shoes and Esther sent her away because of it. Mikael wanted her to get lashes, but Elijah and Finn persuaded them otherwise.

Caroline found a guard a few feet further down the hall. "I believe I am supposed to tell you that I still need my formal clothes." Caroline said, and he nodded.

"I'll take you up to Miss Rebekah's room." Caroline thanked him and followed him to the stairs. "I'm Marcel, by the way." He said with a brilliant smile.

"Caroline." She replied. He walked her down the familiar hallway that was the Mikaelson children's, her mind wandering a few doors down to where the man that had captured her treasonous interest slept. What would his room look like? Was it bathed in his victim's blood? It would be kind of hard to concentrate with blood all around her.

Not that she ever wished to go inside, it was just a thought. Yep, just a simple thought. Now it's gone. Definitely.

They got to the door she knew well now, and Marcel knocked. Rebekah opened the door, looking out with rage when Caroline came into view, but when she saw Marcel, her face softened. "Yes?"

"Caroline here is lacking in the clothes department." He said, smiling at the Princess. Rebekah nodded.

"Thank you, Marcel." She smiled, then pulled Caroline inside, closing the door. "I don't really feel like attempting to go out to town today, but lucky for you, my brothers Elijah and Nik are heading out that way. Elijah seems fond of you, why, I'm not certain, but I'm sure if you ask him, he'll allow you to join. It's Nik I worry about. He doesn't warm up to individuals quickly... Or ever, Really." Her words reminded Caroline of what Klaus had said about Henry. If she could manage to get Henry to be gentle and friendly... What miracles could she work with Klaus?

Caroline walked back to the door, but Rebekah called out. "And Caroline?" She spun around. "Get something dark blue. It would suit you best." Caroline smiled.

"Thank you, your Highness." Then she walked out the door in pursuit of Elijah.


	4. Chapter 5-Beneath Your Beautiful

**Chapter 5-Beneath Your Beautiful**

** You tell all the boys no, it makes you feel good, yeah.**

** I know you're out of my league, but that won't scare me away, oh no.**

** You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it.**

** You've built your walls so high, that no one could climb it,**

** But I'm gonna try. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**

** Would you let me, see beneath your perfect?**

** Take it off now girl, take it off now girl. I wanna see inside. **

** Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful, tonight? **

** (Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande-Beneath Your Beautiful)**

** THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Everyone is being really kind, and I adore it. At this point in time on TVD and TO, Klaroline doesn't look like it's likely to happen, but I shall continue to love their relationship and what they had, which was full blown chemistry. Klamille probably would be okay if it hadn't happened after the amazingly indescribable thing that was Klaus and Caroline's relationship. Now, it just seems forced.**

** Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Enjoy the chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it. (:**

She had found Elijah in the fencing room with Finn. They were both about evenly matched, hitting each others swords every few seconds, metal clanking could be heard all the way down the halls. Elijah got the upper hand somehow once, hitting Finn dead in the chest.

"Come on, brother! It's as if I'm fighting a tyro!" Elijah said, his voice ending with a small laugh.

Caroline chuckled at his talk, a little surprised. He was always so formal and proper. She never once dreamed that he had a side to him quite like this, but she savored it. The small action caught Elijah off guard, seeing her in the room. He carelessly turned to face her, giving Finn a chance to take advantage of the situation. The elder brother spun around, his sword going to Elijah's neck. "This is why we don't allow females in the fencing room." Finn said, smiling at Caroline as he took off his mask. "Thank you for all of your help." He exited and Elijah took his place in front of her.

"I should have known you were conspiring against me," he said, a boyish grin on his face. Caroline walked with him as he went to put his equipment up.

"Actually, that was a spur of the moment betrayal. I had originally come to ask if I may possibly partake in your voyage beyond the castle walls?" He looked at her questioningly. "It's just that I need formal clothing for dinner, and I don't have any." She explained. Elijah stared at her a bit longer, making her squirm. "Or not."

Elijah chuckled. "Of course you may accompany us, Caroline. I wouldn't have it any other way." They stared at each other for a moment, but It didn't last long.

"Couldn't bother asking my opinion, love?" Klaus asked, strutting into the room. He had changed into a dark cotton shirt and earthy green trousers with shin high black leather boots. For the first time, Caroline noticed the array of necklaces hanging from his neck.

"No, not really brother." Elijah said, glancing at Caroline with a smile still on his face. Kol entered soon after Klaus, his grin widening when his eyes caught Caroline's.

"Ah, Caroline! There you are. You still haven't shown me the game where we embrace and serenade one another in the dark." Kol said, walking up to her.

Klaus and Elijah's facial expressions turned from curious to furious in a matter of seconds. Kol had that effect on people.

"It's called Ring Around the Rosie, and you are making it sound much more improper than it is!" She turned to the two brothers, hoping that they would listen to reason. "It's a children's game."

Elijah patted her arm, chuckling. "We believe you."

"Though, this other game Kol mentioned does seem worth a shot, doesn't it, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, his dimpled smile making yet another appearance. She tried to pretend her face wasn't blushing deep red, and Elijah watched her, apparently taking it as innocence and not for what it really was, which had nothing to do with innocence.

Klaus noticed the affectionate gaze, a dangerous look in his eye. "Caution, Elijah. Your emotions are showing." He then walked up to Caroline. "I hear you have dinner chores tonight? Is your need for nice clothes what this spontaneous self-invitation of yours came from?"

"Yes, and unless you want me to serve you food in rags, I suggest we hurry up with this journey." Caroline said.

"I want to come!" Kol said, shoving his humorous way back into the conversation.

Elijah and Klaus both spoke in unison. "No."

"Fine, but you two cannot hog Caroline forever. When she gets back, she will spend the rest of the evening with me." He shrugged. "In her chambers." He added in a small voice. Caroline picked up the closest item to her, which happened to be a helmet, throwing it at him. He grabbed it with ease, tucking it under his arm. "How very adventurous of you, darling. I'll save this for later." He winked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, leading the way out of the room. "Off we go!" She exclaimed, practically skipping.

"I never thought we'd be forced around by a petite servant, Niklaus." Elijah said, following behind Caroline closely as she lead them to the outer gates.

"I can't disagree with you there, brother." Klaus said as his eyes took in all of the blond before him. She was some sort of miracle creation, there was no other way. The way her hair fluttered to the side as she moved, revealing a quite tempting creamy neck. He wouldn't drain her, just simply heighten the experience. Elijah was on a similar track of thought, watching her legs move in large, inviting strides.

Oblivious to the impure thoughts behind her, Caroline pranced happily to where the carriages usually are, but it seemed they were all otherwise occupied at the moment.

"No matter, we can simply ride the horses." Elijah spoke, causing Klaus to laugh. This drew Elijah's attention, but Caroline already knew the reason behind the act. "What is it?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "You see, that would be a lovely idea, if it weren't for this one being unable to ride." His beautiful blue eyes found Caroline's, and they shared silent conversations. One particular one where she expressed her disdain for what he had said.

Elijah spun around. "Caroline?"

"I'm sorry not all of us grow up in castles." She said defensively. Elijah's gaze turned soft once more, and Caroline took it as an apology.

"You may ride with me." Elijah said, walking over to a guard and telling him to retrieve the horses. "You will be receiving lessons soon though. That's a promise." He had meant the words to be some sort of affection for Caroline, so that she got the idea of how he felt, but her mind could not help but wander to the other brother.

"Ah, yes. Someone has already offered that." Caroline smiled, not even looking at Klaus. She felt his gaze on her back though, and that was good enough.

Elijah took the reins from the guard, getting on his rather large silky black horse. He held his hand out to Caroline, but she didn't even acknowledge him until she had let the horse sniff her hand and nudge her. She pet it, and when she turned, so did he. Both Elijah and Klaus smiled at the display, but Klaus quickly hid his.

Elijah pulled Caroline up on the back of his horse and Klaus stayed beside them as they exited the gates. She held on to Elijah's torso, her hands linking around him. She wasn't aware of Elijah's satisfied grin and Klaus's seething stare.

He wasn't quite sure why he was upset, but something about her hands on his brother made him cringe. Her delicate fingers were wrapped in another man's clothing, so of course he'd be a little peeved. She hardly even gave him the time of day, but she felt perfectly natural with Elijah? Somehow, things were getting out of his control, and that was not allowed.

"So, Caroline, what kind of fabric are we looking for?" Elijah asked. She was comfortable against him, but felt that it might have been a bit inappropriate. Would the King and Queen disagree? Probably.

"I don't really know much about fabric. I used to sew my siblings clothing, but that's it." She replied, and Klaus faked a gasp.

"A girl who doesn't know about the different kinds of cloth? No wonder Becca and you don't get along." They turned left, a rather steep decline in front of them, leading to the town. Caroline smiled at him. She didn't notice when his own smile appeared simply because he found hers.

"I'll have you know she gave me advice on a dress before we left." Caroline stated proudly, but, she didn't actually expect both men to fall silent. "What?"

"Nothing. Becca just doesn't usually have kind words for the help." Elijah said. For a man who loved posture, he was awfully leaned back while riding. She wasn't sure if it was because she was there or that was just the way he usually rode.

"Well, sometimes 'the help' is worth speaking to, I suppose." Caroline said, causing Elijah to stiffen a bit in her arms. She knew that when she called him out on such things, he usually apologized soon after, but that didn't stop her from getting slightly annoyed.

"Debatable." Klaus said, and Elijah chuckled.

"You're speaking to me, your Highness. Are you not?" She lifted her eyebrows as he watched her. "I must not be too low on the totem pole."

Elijah relaxed once more. "Ah, Caroline. How I do indeed enjoy your rebelliousness." Caroline nudged him, causing him to laugh more.

Klaus watched the display beside him, becoming even more ticked off. Why was she falling for Elijah? No one ever resisted him this long. He had originally planned for her to come crawling into his chambers within the first week, throwing herself at him. He would accept it graciously because no matter how much he did not care for indignity, she was a beauty beyond compare. Then, he would bleed her dry, and leave her out to rot. Done, and done. But, she never came. She never even showed a sign that she wanted to. What exactly is going through that pretty little head of hers?

"I only speak to you because you are constantly around us. It would be rude of me to ignore you, love." Klaus said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Debatable." Caroline mimicked. Klaus looked at her, and she laughed. "When you're in your moods, I'd much prefer you to ignore me." Elijah laughed loudly now, his body vibrating Caroline's. Klaus shifted himself, it now looking away from both of them. He wasn't actually upset, but he wondered If he could possibly make her feel a little guilty. It worked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Nonsense, sweetheart." He said simply, and they continued their journey without any more dialogue. When they got to the middle of the town, shops lined up in every direction, people scattered with large expensive dresses and well-tailored suits.

"What were you guys coming here for, your majesties?" Caroline asked. They had never mentioned why they left instead of just sending more servants.

"Caroline..." Elijah warned when she didn't use his name.

"Brother, she's being respectful by keeping a servant relationship while out in public. Do not scold her for it." Klaus said, pointing to a store. "That one is the one Rebekah usually goes into. We'll walk in there for a few moments."

Elijah looked at his brother in awe, then turned back to the giddy blond. "Caroline, we'll be right there." Elijah said, motioning for her to go forward, and she did so excitedly. She was still a girl. Shopping was in their blood.

"What is happening here, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said, trying to walk away, but Elijah grabbed his arm, only letting go when Klaus growled from deep in his throat.

"With Caroline." Elijah said in finality. His eyes watched Klaus's every move, waiting for a sign. One that never came.

But, that was normal. Klaus was a very good liar, he had been the one to fool the original monarch over this kingdom, then like the weather, he flipped. He killed the majority of the family, and the rest of the Mikaelson's came in to take over. Any of Klaus's actions could be pretend.

"Why would you think something is going on?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded.

Elijah laughed. "We are vampires Niklaus, we notice things other people don't. Like the way your dead blood pumps quicker when she talks to other men, or how your breath gets hitched in your throat when she speaks to you. How you defend her." His jaw twitched in irritation. "I would like to know what you feel for her."

Klaus began chuckling, showing that Elijah's thoughts were absurd to him. "Brother, I understand your concern from our past relations with a human, but fear not." He began to turn to leave once more. "It will _never _happen again."

He wanted to believe Klaus. Believe that something good could come from him and Caroline, but the way Klaus looked at her and changed the way he was, the way he had _always _been just for her... It couldn't just be coincidence. There were some emotions building between them, and he was determined to find out what exactly they were.

"Niklaus, please just-"

Klaus spun around, his face filled with something resembling disgust. "_Nothing _is going on. She's a peasant and a human."

They were both aware of a third heart beat, then. A living one that was rising quickly. Klaus automatically realized what he had done wrong, regret pushing itself into his mind without consent. He had never regretting anything in his life, and now, it was the only thing he felt. Elijah and Klaus turned, seeing Caroline standing there. She was staring at the ground now, covering her face with shadows.

"I-I'm sorry... I was just wondering the price-"

"Get whatever you want, Caroline." Elijah assured her. She nodded, still keeping her gaze on the ground as she walked away. "A peasant and a human...Bravo, Niklaus." Elijah said simply, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity. He followed Caroline into the shop, but Klaus stayed outside for a little while longer.

"That one will look fine." Elijah told her after handing her a dress one of the women in charge had given him. "It's dark blue, also."

Caroline had called in one of the ladies to help her tie the strings of the corset. "I feel immoral."

"Proper women don't were clothes that will get in the way of their dinner, Caroline."

"But, I'm not even eating dinner with you!" They babbled back and forth.

Elijah sighed, going to sit in a comfortable red chair. "Just come out." He told her plainly.

"I refuse." She protested, and he could hear her sit down on the bench in the room. "This is much too revealing to just serve food in." He heard her ask the woman to help her out, and Elijah jumped up.

"Caroline, come out." He said in a more stern voice, hoping to keep her from taking off the dress. He should have known he'd get this reaction when he handed it to her, but he couldn't resist. Seeing her in it was bound to make a wonderful memory. The truth was that he had picked it out, and as guilty as he felt about it's slightly revealing qualities, he knew that she'd come around, and everyone would be thankful for it.

The door began to creak open, and he saw a smooth ankle before he completely saw her. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her curls were pulled to the side, and the dress accentuated her perfectly. It was a snug fit until about her waist, then began to swirl off into black and blue flows of silk. Her arms were covered by transparent blue fabric, and her chest was pushed together by the corset so that a small amount of cleavage could be seen from a short glance.

"You look..." Klaus said from the door of the little shop, stopping mid-entrance.

Caroline turned to him. "Like a vagrant?" Caroline asked, her insecurities coming out. But, Klaus didn't look like he had meant to insult her. He looked like he was enthralled with her. But, why would a vampire have any interest in a human? They wouldn't, unless they wanted food.

"Stunning." He said, making Caroline's heart skip a beat. Were they listening to her heart beat? She didn't know how to control it. She felt that her situation most definitely was not fair.

"Caution, brother. Your emotions are showing." Elijah said, repeating Klaus's words from earlier. Quickly, Klaus composed himself, walking into the room and glancing at the stack of dresses that was sitting beside Elijah.

"I missed all of these?" He smirked, still looking at the dresses. "No matter, you can try them all back on for me later."

Caroline's eyes widened quickly, seeing Elijah begin to stand up. "We both know that's never going to happen." She said sweetly, walking to Elijah. "Are we almost done? Dinner should be getting started soon. It's almost dark."

Elijah jumped up in surprise. "I am so sorry, Caroline. I forgot that I was supposed to be showing the chef how to make a special dish." He looked between her and Klaus. "I have to go. Do you need me to find you are ride back?" Caroline looked at Klaus and Elijah sighed. "A ride that will actually get you to the castle?"

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said, laughing at how protective he was being. "I'm sure Klaus will pretend to be a gentleman." She smiled, giving him a small hug before he walked off, getting back on his horse and riding away. Caroline turned to Klaus. "So, it this okay for tonight?"

"I am a gentleman." Klaus said, as if it was the most illogical thing ever spoken. "Not so much of the gentle aspect as the man, but a gentleman nonetheless."

Caroline laughed, filling the room with the sweet melody. "We both know that the word 'gentle' would never come up in a conversation about you, your Majesty. But, perhaps you could muster something of similar traits on our ride home?" He shrugged, and that was enough. "Now, back to my dress..."

"Sweetheart, you look stunning." Klaus said, unable to control his eyes as they fully took her in. She really was a beauty unmatched by anything he had ever seen. Of course, he'd seen plenty of beautiful and seductive women, all of them much less clothed then she was now, but none of them were quite like Caroline. She had a certain innocence that drew people to her, and such a strong personality. It was something he admired, not that he'd ever admit it. Klaus took a deep breath, composing himself before he did something he would regret. Well, he probably wouldn't regret it, but she might. "Now go change so we can place an order for more feed. The animals are running low."

Caroline nodded, taking her eyes from his and running into the small cut out in the wall for a changing room. The way he had looked at her was making her fumble with the clothing. Couldn't he just keep his eyes to himself?

Klaus paced in the outer room, thinking of what he had learned today. Elijah was definitely fond of Caroline. He himself was particularly interested in her as well, and possibly even Kol. Was Finn going to join in next? Maybe Becca would have a change of heart? Caroline was becoming quite the problem in his family, and it scared him. He knew that if Mikael or Esther found out, they'd have her exiled, or even killed. Would he stop it?

Maybe not, but he would bloody hell try.

Kol wandered about the halls, trying to find anything to do. Usually, about this time, he'd find Caroline and she'd fill his time for a few hours. He had long since given up on trying to gain her affection and had moved his interest elsewhere, simply being her friend seemed to entertain him. Not to mention how horrible it would have been if he had liked the girl among his two brothers.

Which brings him to his next mental question. Did Nik like her? That was something unheard of. He was usually the most reserved and emotionless of them all. He even recalled a time when Nik had killed a girl who tried to get him to love her, simply because he found her efforts useless. He didn't even mind her around, but he didn't want her to waste her time... So he killed her.

"Yes, I know. He's going with that new girl." A voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to turn to find the owner. What he saw was a middle aged with dark brown hair walking in, clearly a servant. "She's nothing special. Definitely not fit for a prince." Kol sighed in frustration when he realized they were talking about Caroline. An urge to defend her appeared.

"I think she's beautiful."

The silky voice caught Kol's attention now, his eyes darting to find the girl beside the woman. She was dark skinned and gorgeous, her skin smooth but her eyes seemed wise. They had a servant that looked like her and he hadn't known about it? He cursed his ignorance and began to walk over to them with full confidence.

"Stole the words right from my mouth, darling." Now it was the woman's turn to spin around to find who spoke, and once she saw Kol, she bent forward to bow. "No need for that, I wouldn't want your pretty little face to be covered for a second." He stated, putting a hand on her delicate shoulder, his body instantly warming from the touch. "What's your name?"

The stars were put to shame by the smile she gave him. "Bonnie."

"What a beautiful name." He said in genuine fascination. "Clearly fit for the possessor." He winked, and she laughed, rolling her eyes a little bit.

"I'm Carol." The woman said, and Kol quickly found agitation from the sound of her voice. He watched the familiar way she held herself, like royalty but not quite. Then it dawned on him that this was the woman they had captured from town, hoping to remove Lockwood from power, but it was of no use. They didn't make a single request to get her back. It was rather amusing.

He wanted to wipe the smile from her face. "Ah yes, the woman who believes that one of my dearest friends are 'nothing special' and 'not fit' for my brothers. Great to meet you." He said sarcastically, brushing her off. He felt victory when he smile fell. "Bonnie, would you care to join me for a stroll?"

Bonnie looked between he and Carol, her mind working quickly to decide. "I have many chores to do before dinner."

"Aw, come on." He pleaded, trying on his best pouting face. It always seemed to work, especially with women who were suckers for something cute and handsome. Two words that described him like hot does a pepper. Matter of fact, that word would be a good description word for him too...

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry your majesty." She said, giving him a sympathetic smile as she grabbed Carol's arm and walked, all the while giving him hesitant glances. She was probably worried about him being a vampire, and her a human. Clearly her first thoughts would be that he had wanted to drain her, but he just simply wished to speak to her. Anything beyond that would be up to her, and he was sure it would go beyond that. He wouldn't entertain the thought of it not.

Kol shifted in his position, then looked up at the sky. "I accept your beautiful challenge, fate." He said, smirking to himself as he walked away to wait for dinner to be cooked. He wanted Caroline home even more now that he had things to confide in her. She always listened to him babble about meaningless things, and she would surely be interested in him actually finding someone that he was interested in doing more than just feeding from. He'd be sure to add in the part about how Bonnie said she was beautiful. That would surely win her over.

Finally, it get's interesting.

She had been in there for a few minutes, and Klaus was fighting with himself to not go in after her. He just kept imagining her soft skin being exposed to him, maybe he could even get her to bite her lip like she did the first day they met. It had taken all of his will power to not grab her up out of the crowd, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, even though he was dying to know what she tasted like.

"Um, Klaus?" Her voice entered his ears, and for a moment, he would have done anything to hear it again. "Can you ask one of the ladies to come in here? I think I need assistance." She huffed audibly, and Klaus smiled. "I can't get the corset undone." And like that, he lost his self-control.

He walked to the room quietly, seeing her clumsily grabbing at the strings on her back. Klaus placed his hands on her warm shoulders, running them down her delicate arms. His rough fingers must have given him away, because she turned around, her face looking rather confused.

"They're all busy," he lied with a deep husky voice. Even if they were busy, which they weren't, they would drop whatever they were doing to assist him.

Caroline blushed, and turned around, exposing her back to him. "It should only take a second." She said, and he felt her heart begin to race. Klaus wished she would just let him get rid of some of this sexual tension. Then, maybe he wouldn't be thinking this way about some silly human girl.

She shuddered as his fingers brushed her back, but wanted more of his touch. Caroline looked over her shoulder at him, seeing his eyes close and reopen after a few moments. His breath was becoming heavy, sending a chill down her spine as it tickled the hair on her arms. If only she could get a little closer...

To be true to herself, she had never felt this way with anyone. With Tyler, it was nothing close to passion. She loved him, but their love wasn't like it should have been. The heat between her and Tyler was like a match, lighting only when you need it to, and barely illuminating the area. With Klaus, it was like a wild fire, creating it's own time schedule and taking what it wanted when it wanted. There was no stopping it, you just had to let it run it's course.

When he finally pulled the final part of the string undone, her full back was exposed to him. He was about to just give in to his deprivations, Caroline being the demanded commodity. She was just too much for his eyes to handle. Why'd she have to entice him so much? He didn't want it, but oh, he needed it. He needed _her. _

A moan was making it's way up his throat when she turned around, raw emotion in her eyes. "I guess this is what a peasant looks like." It took him a moment to realize she was talking about his insult from earlier.

"Caroline, wait-" She stopped him before he could finish.

"No, don't say you didn't mean it or anything like that. You did, you know you did. Whether you meant it overall or just because you were talking to your brother, I don't know." Caroline put her hand to his chest. "Like I said, in a category all your own." Then she pushed him, and he obeyed, backing out completely. The moment was gone, and he knew it would be a long time before it ever made it's way back.

"Don't shut me out." He pleaded, knowing full and well that's what she was about to do.

Caroline didn't look out at him, she just dropped the dress around her ankles. "Stop forcing me too." She replied, and Klaus bit his lip in frustration. This wasn't how he had expected this to go.

He waited for her to walk out of the room after changing, laying the dress on the table with the rest, and heading out of the door. She was just going to go to dinner in rags because she was mad at him? Why was she so damn bothersome? He sighed, jogging to retrieve the dress and walked passed the owner. "I'll be taking this, love."

He saw Caroline walking down the road with a cloud of anger illuminating off of her, completely disregarding Henry. "Caroline. I think your eyesight has gone bad." He called out to her, motioning to the horse.

"No, my eyesight it fine. I would just rather walk." She looked around, watching the rich people stumble around drunk or laugh obnoxiously with a group of people. Klaus was beside her in an instant, causing her to panic momentarily. "H-how do you do that?" She asked, her eyes showing something along the lines of fear.

Klaus smirked, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Perks of being a vampire." His breath was warm and welcoming, but she shook it off. He just said he was a vampire. A vampire, and here she was trying not to swoon? Something was not right with this picture. She had to be insane.

Caroline's gaze shifted from his eyes to his full lips. If only she could just kiss him and be done with it. But, no. That would just draw her deeper into the dark void that is Niklaus Mikaelson. "I wonder," she thought aloud, lifting her fingers mere inches from his full pink mouth, "how many lives have ended on those very lips?"

His smirk never faltered, but he took a few moments to think of a reply. "I've lost count," he lied for the second time that night. He knew exactly how many. He had four thousand, six hundred and seventy-two letters in the chest under the floorboards. Letters from every victim he ever killed. He had even went as far as to enter the servants quarters two months ago to acquire a letter owned by the woman he killed in front of Caroline. _For _Caroline. He had done it to scare her, to make her writhe in fear of just the thought of him. He never expected that he'd be just as satisfied at the thought of making her writhe in pleasure beneath him. Knowing he'd be the cause of it was almost enough to push him over the edge of sanity.

Caroline's face turned into a scornful glare, one that looked like she was so disgusted she was about to cry. "Including undeniably innocent people." It was a statement. She knew he killed people without thought, and finally, it began to dawn on her that he truly was a merciless killer. "Are you going to kill me?" Her voice cracked, and she tried to blink back the tears.

She was right to think that, though he had no intention of causing her harm. Her human instincts must be telling her to run away, and he wouldn't deny the fact that she should. She should turn and never look back, but he'd never allow it. Besides, he truly did love a good chase. "Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asked, his face no longer a smile, but simple emotion. He seemed slightly hurt.

The answer she gave, she gave without hesitation. No second thought or doubt. She was absolutely positive that this was the kind of man he was, and by being that kind of man, he was also someone she could not imagine herself with. Not like she had been doing before. "Yes."

Klaus nodded slightly, showing that he understood what she said, then adverted his eyes. "Better hurry, wouldn't want the food to go un-served." He said, making a jab at the fact that she was a servant, and quickly spun around, hiding the dress he had wanted her to wear that night. She blinked once, and he was gone. Leaving her in the dark.

He always knew just the right way to unnerve her. He always seemed to be able to push her buttons just enough to ruin whatever good moment they had going for them. He was so good at sabotaging the both of them, and she felt like he took pride in it. As if he intentioned for this to be the result of all of their conversations.

In a few seconds, she caught sight of his arrogant walk and curly hair. It was going to take a lot of practice to get used to that 'Vampire Speed' thing. Then again, she didn't want to get used to any of it. A few benefits do not drown out the rest of the horrible things that come with being a vampire.

She watched as he entered a bar a few shops down, one distasteful woman coming up to him, seductively wrapping herself around his lean frame. His lips met hers tantalizingly, and he walked with her into the pub, not so much as a glance in her direction.

She found herself moving towards the place without any explanation. Fine, she went to see him, but that's obvious, isn't it? She just needed to make sure he wasn't sucking the life from all of these people. If she could help them, save them, she needed to do it. He wasn't the kind that you give the benefit of the doubt to easily, or ever.

Too bad that's exactly what he was doing. He had a body count, and it was piling up in front of the bar. How was that possible in such a short time? She watched in utter disbelief and horror as he drained one person, only to grab up another one who was screaming for help. His clothes were now stained in red, and her mind was reeling.

No mercy. This was the man she had needed to be reminded of.

"Stop!" She croaked, meaning for it to be a scream, but her mouth couldn't get it out. Apparently, he wasn't using his vampire hearing, or he was neglecting her, because he showed no signs of having heard her. "Klaus, stop!" She yelled, finally managing enough strength to shove the door open.

He turned his bloodied head, catching her fearfulness. The whole room was bathed in red, dark and dreary. Something he was so accustomed to. Something he had lived with all of his days. Yet, here was this human, this woman... And she shown brighter than any light he had ever seen before. But, she was terrified. No, horrified. Wait, frightened. Whatever word you could think of to express fear, that wouldn't be strong enough to express what was on her face, and it was all because of him. She hated him, and he knew it. He found solace in it.

Klaus moved his head from his victim's neck, dropping the body to the floor. "Do you mind, love? I'm trying to have my dinner."

Caroline closed her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. "How dare you." She whispered, so ashamed of how he had acted out.

A smirk jumped to his mouth, and his eyebrow lifted. "What was that, sweetheart? I couldn't quite catch it." He stood up, walking closer to her. "Speak your mind, Caroline. Tell me what you think you can't." His fingers lifted to his lips, his tongue darted out to taste the red liquid dripping from his fingers. "Do you disagree with my actions?"

Tell him everything? A doubt rushed over her... He is just trying to find a reason to kill her. But, wouldn't he just do it anyway?

"I think you are alluring." She said, opening her eyes to find him a mere inch from her face. She took a step back to get away from his cocky smile. "Desirable. Gorgeous."

Klaus seemed a bit taken back by her confessions, but not enough to keep him from his original purpose. "Now you're just flattering me." He said with fake modesty.

She bit her lip, glancing down for a half second, but he caught it. She was about to say something she was afraid to say. "At the same time, you are horrible. You kill, and you kill, and you give no regards to any of the lives that you have stolen. Which is what you do, you steal lives." She shook her head slightly. Her words were supposed to come out viciously, yet the better word was kind. She was speaking in low soft tones, trying with all of her being to get through to him.

"Your point?" He prompted, not affected in the slightest of her blatant words.

"It's all because you throw a fit. Well, I've told you once, and I'll do it again. We do not come to your every beckon-call. You may be a prince, and one day, you may be a King," Caroline walked up to him, touching a finger to his chest that was covered in dark red. "But your '_loyal subjects'_ can only give you so much. They can't give you true love, or friendship, or the loyalty that comes from a mutual standpoint. You are a lonely child, and you know it hurts, yet you do absolutely nothing to change it." When she realized that she was touching another human's blood, she yanked her hand back. "You continue to push people away."

He was fuming. Who the hell did she think she is? She doesn't get to speak to someone of his ranking like that. A child? His hands were shaking in frustration...But, he told her to, didn't he? He didn't know what to do. She could be killed for those words, should be killed. Although, he wasn't sure he wished that upon her.

He lunged forward, successfully frightening her further. She hit the wall and his hands shot up on either side of her to keep her pinned where she was. "You know nothing about me." He spat.

Caroline scoffed. "That's because you won't give me a reason to try and find out!" She yelled, frustrated that he could get all of this out of her. She didn't like speaking her mind when it was hurtful, but sometimes, she just couldn't help it. These were all things he desperately needed to know. People can't keep giving into this man. It's ruining him.

Despite their already close distance, he moved in more. His eyes got larger and larger as he stepped forward. He kept going until his chest was touching hers, and his nose was brushing her nose. He felt her heartbeat through her dress, it was pounding, and he wondered if it was painful for her. Her eyes were on his, and he could tell that she had forgotten where they were. That there were dead bodies all around them.

"I don't want you to know me. I don't want to know you." He put his hand on her cheek in a seemingly loving embrace, but it was nothing more than an anchor, locking her to him so that she could not escape the words that were going to eat her alive. "And next time I'm feeding," He pushed her away gently, but in all seriousness. "Don't interrupt with your bullshit about feelings."

He stepped away and left her with the dead people that she had known all of her life. They all had gruesome expressions on their faces, and she couldn't get them out of her head. How did he live with it? She hadn't even killed them, yet she knew they would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"You hypocrite. You're the only one shutting people out." She said, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

_**Go to my Tumblr for more updates! **_


	5. Chapter 6-Kiss it All Better

** Chapter 6- Kiss it All Better**

** He sits in his cell, and he lays on his bed. Covers his head and closes his eyes. **

** He sees the smoking gun, and the coward, he ran, **

** And in his arms is the bleeding love of his life, and she cried **

** 'Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love, you didn't know, **

** You didn't know'.**

** Her hands are so cold, and he kisses her face, and says everything will be alright. **

** He noticed the gun, and his rage grew inside. He said I'll avenge my lover tonight.**

** 'Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love, you didn't know, **

** You didn't know'.**

** (He is We-Kiss it All Better)**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING THE STORY SO FAR! If you have any suggestions, leave it in a review and I shall get back to you as soon as possible. You're all wonderful. (:**

Her heart was aching deep within her chest, and she knew the cause of it was a killer. She should despise him, feel disgusted with his presence, yet... She just found herself grasping for whatever humanity he had left like the last drop of water. She had seen it, he had shown it to her before. It was something worth waiting for, but not if it cost other people their lives for her own selfish motives.

Caroline almost began to walk home, when a thought crossed her mind. Vampire speed, huh? Maybe he didn't need his horse so much after all. Caroline deliberately walked to Henry knowing that Klaus was busy somewhere else. He neighed, then moved closer to her. "Can't be too hard." She said, then tried to get on the saddle. Boy was she wrong. She was there for a good five minutes flailing about while she undoubtedly earned herself an audience before her eyes moved down and saw that he was tied to a post. She elusively untied the reins, then hopped on the unsteady wooden fence, finally jumping on to the saddle that was much higher than she had realized.

She had watched Klaus's movements when he was on Henry. They were graceful and calculated. Honestly, she had watched them because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of him being gentle and caring for something. Caroline removed the thoughts from her mind and straightened out her body to mimic his hand gestures and posture... Proving to be a sorry sight. But, at least Henry was moving.

The horse hopped a little, causing Caroline to squeeze her feet together instinctively. This apparently was like an unspoken language to the horse, because he dutifully sped up. Not only did Caroline barely know where she was going, but she also could hardly keep herself on Henry's back as he ran through the woods at a speed unparalleled to anything she'd ever seen. It was an awful plan, she'd admit that much. She didn't know how to ride, and didn't know how to get off. But, these two things seemed pale in comparison to one dreadfully important fact- She didn't know how to stop.

Klaus sat on a wobbly stool in a near by pub, drinking down all the alcohol the bar tender was willing to bring. He had been tempted to come in and kill all of the people here as well, but something made him stop. He'd like to think it was just his own will telling him that it was too bothersome, but he knew it was more than that. It was Caroline.

Of course it was Caroline, who else could it be? She was the only one who ever openly disagreed with the way he lived his life, and the only one whose opinion of him he hated, but cared about nonetheless. He wanted her to see him like no one else did, but at the same time, he didn't want to change for her. He wanted her to accept him as he was, not how she wanted him to be.

The anger of her refusal towards him was what caused him to lash out against those people, making her hate him more. He knew it was going to happen before it did, but he couldn't help himself. Right then, he wanted her to hate him. To fear him. To despise him. He wanted to embed the fact that he was a vampire into her soul, so that any time she ever thought about changing him, she'd remember this night.

"I'll take some brandy," A familiar voice said from beside him.

Klaus shifted his eyes slightly to see none other than the brother of his oldest pal sitting beside him. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Damon Salvatore." His drunken sarcasm pushed through, but his mouth never lifted from it's deep frown. "Where's your brother?"

Damon shrugged, taking the glass from the barkeep and gulping down half of it's contents. "Far away from you." He replied curtly, a grin rising to his lips. "Why? Do you miss him doing all of your bidding?"

"It _was_ rather rude how he just... Up and left after all of the things I had done for him." Klaus looked at the barkeep with one of his I'm-Nearly-Too-Drunk-To-Look-At-You-Correctly-But- Get-Me-Another looks. "I would just find closure in knowing where he could possibly be hiding from me. But, alas, if you're hell bent on keeping his secrets, who be me to force some sort of tampering on your adorable brotherly bond." Klaus said, looking around the room for any sight of curly blonde hair. He was fairly sure she was long gone by now, but he couldn't be certain.

"By 'Things you had done for him', you do mean forcing him to become some thoughtless killer that even I was ashamed to call family, right? You know it's bad if I can be judgmental of it." Damon responded, his eyebrow quirking up a bit while he waited for Klaus's reaction.

Why did everyone blame him for that? "Stefan's murders were from his own lack of restraint, I simply supported the idea."

Damon snorted. "What a great friend."

Klaus downed the whiskey, spinning around to look Damon in the eye. "And where exactly were you? Despise me all you want, but the fact of the matter is that I was there for Stefan when his humanity was off, and you were no where to be found. I was a better friend than you were a brother."

He wasn't as upset about the Stefan situation as he was leading on, but he was angry for other reasons, and felt like channeling them towards someone he had never been fond of. Then, in walked Damon, and everything fell into it's rightful order. Klaus watched as Damon's face contorted into one of guilt, but then fell, leaving only his cocky grin to be seen.

"Well, you obviously haven't been moping around over Stefan for the last decade, so what are you trying to drink away, Klaus? Not enough baby vampires to raise as monsters like yourself? Or, maybe you had gotten another false lead on the Doppelganger?" Damon asked mockingly.

Klaus recalled the doppelganger he had just brutally killed a few months prior, a smirk rising to his lips. He knew it was essential to find the doppelganger and use her in a sacrifice so that he may become a hybrid and create others like himself, but at this point, he just didn't care for it. Yes, of course he wanted to become a hybrid, but right now he was completely occupied with the political aspects and perks of being a prince. He could only do this once every few hundred years or people would become suspicious, so he had decided to just find the next doppelganger in a century or two.

"Trying to drown the memories of some woman?" The question wasn't meant to be serious, in fact, it was the most ludicrous one yet, but it still caused Klaus to tense up without warning, making Damon's eyes bulge. "I don't believe it... You? In love?"

A bitter laugh erupted from Klaus then, and he sat down his glass on the counter with a clank. "I would never be so foolish as to fall in love. Especially not with a human like her." He dismissed the thought quickly, probably too quickly. "She's rude and insubordinate. Elijah appears taken with her, but you know how indulgent he can be."

Damon neglected the rest of Klaus's words, only hearing his use of 'her'. "Clearly some little meat-sack is getting under your ancient skin or else you wouldn't be here." He regarded, staring at the man who was so cruel, so awful that he couldn't imagine the type of woman he was be attracted to. Maybe another power hungry? She was probably ruthless and terrible.

"Call it frustration." Klaus replied, drinking yet another glass, officially having more alcohol in his system than blood.

"Sexual frustration," Damon quipped. Klaus nearly laughed at the accurate guessing of the man he had never even had a decent conversation with. Stefan must have let him in on all of Klaus's dirty little secrets. They had been friends since 1237, just a few years after Stefan and Damon had been turned by Rebekah who was hopelessly in love with the elder brother. She had only turned Stefan because she knew how much Damon loved him.

The sad thing was that Damon did not care for her as she did he. He had merely been nice to Rebekah because she helped him when he got into a bar fight, nursing him in their home till the morning. But, his sister did that. She thought people were so easy to understand and that you can bend them to fit into your life in the way you want them to by simply being kind, but it doesn't work that way. That is why vampires can compel.

"How's Rebekah?" Damon asked, reading his thoughts. Klaus sighed, knowing it was still a rather sore subject. The boy hadn't wished to be turned in the first place.

"Still going mad for anyone who will give her attention." He answered, shaking his head. "I was rather hoping she would have overcome this phase by now, but it appears to be something she will live with. Well, not live, but you know what I mean." Klaus said, grinning at his own joke.

"Why don't you force some girl time between Beks and this woman '_Elijah'_ is fond of? I'm sure she is just acting out in the only way she knows, considering she's never lived with girls that weren't her servants." Damon's smile widened. "Esther doesn't count."

Klaus scratched the back of his neck, his eyebrows furrowing. "Caroline and Rebekah despise each other. I can't imagine that ending in any other way than Caroline's throat being torn out." His stomach turned into knots at the thought of his sister harming Caroline at all, but he managed to get the words out anyhow.

The man beside him quickly shifted, trying to hide the sudden tensing of his body, but Klaus caught it. "Caroline?" Damon asked in a forced calm tone. "Caroline Forbes?"

Everything in the room seemed to become less important as he heard Damon speak Caroline's full name. "How do you know her?" Klaus knew for a fact that Damon had a rather disgusting past with all kinds of women and didn't really care because he was never around the man, but if he had one with Caroline... Klaus was definitely going to be sure to not allow him to leave the vicinity.

"Isn't she with Little Lockwolf?" Damon asked using the nickname vampires had given to the Lockwood clan, knowing that they were some sort of royalty among the werewolves. But, Klaus had no idea Caroline had been involved with one of the wolves herself. How had he not smelt the wet dog smell that seems to follow the animals around like death? Anger began to rise in his chest at the thought of her being involved with the disgusting boy. Or, was it jealousy? She was making him feel all kinds of things he had never experienced before.

Klaus shrugged, feigning indifference. "How should I know? I don't follow the girl around." That wasn't completely true. He did keep tabs on her. "How do you know any of this? How do you know Caroline?" He asked skeptically.

Damon began to stand up, tossing money on the counter for his bill, and Klaus knew there was something he wasn't telling him. "I know her family pretty well. We go way back." He started to head out of the pub, but Klaus's voice stopped him.

"Damon, Rebekah is throwing a rather unnecessary ball for her birthday." When Damon looked at him in confusion of why he would tell him this, Klaus smiled. "I'm sure she would just be ecstatic if you decided to join." Truthfully, he did not care whether or not his sister did want to see Damon, though he was almost positive she didn't. He just wanted to be able to prod Damon of answers about Caroline.

"I'll consider it." The Salvatore responded, turning around and exiting the place quickly. Yes, there was definitely something he was not admitting to, but Klaus was determined to find out.

He then sat his glass down, and stood up to place his coat back on. "I trust how this is getting paid for is understood, correct?" Klaus asked, and when the man only nodded, his grin returned as he strutted out of the saloon to find the girl in question.

Somewhere in her mind, Caroline felt guilty about what she had done, but placed the thought in a safe somewhere and forgot the combination. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to die thinking about Klaus.

A new feeling rushed through her at the thought. Was she going to die? It was a rather large inescapable possibility. Any moment, Henry could throw her off, and she would either die from impact, or ravenous animals. Lovely. She wondered if Klaus had realized what she'd done yet, or was he too drunk, probably bleeding the life from more ditzy humans?

He was going to be the death of her. She desperately hoped that someone would come along and tell her she was crazy, because at least then she could understand why her body was having withdrawals from his touch. She tried to refocus her mind, knowing the distraction was bad considering her current position.

Caroline attempted to sit up, catch a calming breath, and reckon everything that was going on around her. Her body relaxed, and Henry slowed down then, no longer feeling her squeezing his sides.

She nearly screamed with joy at the revelation, or at least, until she heard _it. _It was a new reason to scream, and joy had nothing to do with it.

A howl came from the woods, and her human ears couldn't quite pinpoint which side it had come from. Wolves? The men around town had mentioned wolves, but she had never heard a real case. If they were indeed real, and like people said they were, she needed to get out of there. Quickly.

Another howl sounded, and Caroline squeezed her feet. This caused Henry to buck slightly, then take off running at his abnormal speed. She held on for dear life, praying her years spent neglecting her childhood and doing hard labor jobs helped her then, if it was ever going to.

More howls rung in her ears. Howls. Plural. They were getting closer too, even if Henry was much faster than he should be. She was in a daze when the first wolf jumped from the woods, knocking her off. Her head hit the ground with a smack, and hazily she saw Henry try to kick the wolf, but the wolf attacked too quickly, his teeth nipping Henry's neck.

Four others came out, all of them circling Henry, causing unfair circumstances.

Before she could think about it, she shot up from her place on the ground, causing herself quite the dizzy spell, then started walking backwards. "Here pups! Come on! You're not that big and bad!" She yelled, her voice shaking with fear. But, it worked. The wolves soon began to turn to her, leaving Henry be. When they left him, he took off in a brisk run in the other direction. Once he was out of her line of sight, Caroline stumbled back, her resolve faltering. She had saved something, done something right with her life before she died.

One of the wolves, the alpha she guessed, was dark with gray splotches on it's fur. It crept up to her eerily slow, long claws digging into the dirt with each delicate movement. It's black nose was wet as it grazed her flustered cheek. Caroline sucked in her breath, painfully aware of the loud throbbing in her head. At least it would all be over soon.

Not. The wolf sniffed and sniffed, circling her again and again. Every time she thought he was about to lunge at her, he did the opposite, backing away. Right when she would get comfortable in their distance, he'd make his way back, taunting her. It was playing a sick deadly game, and she wasn't consenting. After what seemed like hours, she huffed. "If you're going to kill me, just do it."

In a seconds time, the wolf took her advice, knocking her to the ground. Her head hit once again with a hard smack, and she knew she was a goner. The pain began to numb her mind from the intensity, but the other effects still came at her full force. Swirls of color created a rather interesting picture of the wolf as he stood above her, his heated breath nipping and sucking the little amount of life that was still inside of her.

She felt a sharp pain as he bit into the flesh between her shoulder and neck, a deep growl telling the others to stay away from his food. She was food, served up to him on a nonresistant platter. A dream come true for this carnivorous wolf. That's Caroline for you, always pleasing people.

The wild animal's head shook like a dog, tearing her flesh apart. Caroline heard a loud scream. Oh god, was someone else in the same situation? Guilt filled her stomach at the thought of not being able to help. The dog let go, then bit down on her inner thigh, ripping some of the flesh from her leg. She heard the same blood curdling scream, but this time, she was aware of her raw throat after wards. It was her screams filling the air. A horribly welcoming thought entered her head. She was glad it was only her dying. No one else had to be hurt by these demons.

The dog nudged her, probably checking to see if she was dead, and she was beginning to wish she was. What all did she really have to look forward to? Returning to a place where the man that caught her attention was a murderer? Yes, that was bound to get her hopes up.

She sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes began to close, her head lolling to the side in defeat.

"Caroline?"

Caroline opened her drooping eyes, trying to find the owner of the voice. Did she know him? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember much of anything, really.

She felt the fear fade away as she no longer felt the deadly breath of the wolf caressing her skin. What had she been afraid of before? The ground was really comfortable, and she was really tired, so none of it mattered much. All she had to do was close her eyes, and everything would be fine. All she had to do was close her eyes. The darkness felt cold as it slowly began to consume her, but like a tunnel, a light appeared at the end. It was coming in quick, and she smiled at the feeling of it's warmth. It felt like home. For the first time in all of her life, she finally felt like she had a place to belong, and she never wanted to give it away.

"Caroline, love, wake up." Klaus said, shaking her. He had been livid whenever he walked out of the other pub to find that Henry was gone, but even then he was worried. Caroline had no idea how to ride, and Henry was a troublesome horse. Not the best combination.

He took off running as soon as possible, racing through the woods with nothing but worry in his eyes, but feared he was too late when he smelled something sweet, like vanilla and honey in the air. It was her blood, and there was a lot of it.

The concern inside of him was splitting him apart when he sped through the forest, something deep inside of his being that resembled emotions other than rage and possible jealousy threatening to surface.

What if she was dead? No, he couldn't think that way. She had to be alive. She couldn't have died because of him. All of this because of his stupid impulses. She was alive. There was no other way... But, the closer he got, the more of a possibility it became. There was so much blood that he could smell. It was like meat dangling before a starving man, though he had no need to taste it. Not now. He just wanted to find her and make sure she was okay.

He had found her in a clearing surrounded by wolves. His nose wrinkled at the god awful smell of them. These weren't just any wolves, they were werewolves. Disgustingly ignorant people, really. Ironic that he and Damon had just been speaking of the very creatures. But, the only wolves he knew of around here were Lockwood's. Could it be that the Lockwood boy was the one causing pain on Caroline? He was beginning to see red.

Klaus had always hated the Lockwood's for their ignorance, but, it wasn't until now that he realized how idiotic they really were. They dared hurt something he had claims over?

"Caroline?" He called softly, and when he heard her breaths, he sighed with relief. Or, at least until he refocused on the beast shadowing over her, audacious enough to act as if it was his territory. As if _he _was the alpha here.

Another second went by, and he was beside the wolf. Caroline's blood was dripping from his mouth, making a puddle on the ground beneath him. "It appears as if your manners are rather nonexistent." Klaus growled, then grabbed the creature with seemliness and tossed him towards the woods. The pup landed after a painful crack was heard, a hole in a large oak tree. That one was not a Lockwood, confirming his even deeper suspicions. Another pack had made it's way into his country.

Four others came to him in an aggressive manner, circling as if they could do anything to actually cause him any form of pain. Klaus laughed.

Two jumped at a time, causing a smirk as he yanked one from mid-air, slamming him into the belly of the other. Blood spit from the wound in it's stomach, spurting out onto the ground. Only two left, and he vaguely smelled the hint of a female. A female werewolf? It's been awhile. But, he wasn't interested enough to let her live. His hands gripped her furry neck, only pausing when he heard a soft whimper.

His eyes turned to Caroline, seeing that she was fighting to survive, but it wouldn't be much longer now.

The female wolf used this to her advantage, jumping from his arms, but not before he grabbed her leg, bending it in a unnatural way. With a yelp, her and the other wolf ran off while he tended to Caroline.

"Caroline, love, wake up." He coaxed, shaking her. She was unresponsive. Lying in his arms, her shallow breaths the only thing he was aware of around him. Klaus lifted her limp body up, cradling her in his arms. Biting into his wrist quickly, the sweet taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He placed the bleeding wound above her lips, but sadly, she wasn't swallowing. "Don't you die on me." Klaus pleaded.

His feet took off into a desperate run before he realized it, hoping to get to the castle before she gave up.

Elijah entered the dining room, seeing his siblings and mother and father at the table around him. "How kind of you to join us, mother." He said, sitting beside her. She had been evidently avoiding all of her children for the past month, and Mikael was very distant, more than usual, as well. He tried to make himself care about what was going on other than for selfish reasons, but even then, he could not muster the strength. His mind was on Caroline. What was going on? Was Klaus doing something to her? Had he hurt her? If he did, Elijah wasn't sure he could go about not inflicting pain upon Klaus. Despite the family motto, he couldn't just allow violence towards someone he cared for unless it was justified... Like, what he would do to Klaus.

Esther glanced up at her son, giving no sign of emotion other than a reluctant nod. "I decided to check up on my children's lives. I hear interesting things are brewing in our home." She said suspiciously, and Elijah glanced at Kol and Rebekah, who seemed to think up the same answer. Caroline.

"Quit the cryptic statements and get to the point." Mikael said, rolling his eyes at his wife's melodramatic answers.

Esther simply shrugged, "Just a small affair of sorts." She replied, placing her crossed hands on the table in a proper fashion. "How are the dinner preparations coming along, Elijah?" She asked, seeing the small amount of flower on his left hand.

"Better than expected." He said, chuckling softly.

Finn walked in, taking his place on the other side of Mikael. "Father, mother. Will you be joining us this evening?"

"Your mother insisted. Rather persistently, by the way." He added, glaring at Esther. She returned the gesture before acknowledging her children. Only one appeared to be missing from the bunch, which brought on questions that she wanted answers to.

"Where is Niklaus?"

Elijah shifted uncomfortably. "He is out buying a servant some formal wear." He tried, rather unconcerned on the outside, yet on the inside, he was wondering the same thing as she was.

Esther scoffed, clearly displeased by his answer. "Is that not Rebekah's job? Why is my son out with a commoner female this late at night?" She looked at them in disbelief. "We'll probably lose another servant."

If anyone knew of her son's tendencies to kill, it was her. He was heartless, ruthless, just like they had trained them to be. But, lately, it's become a rather bothersome trait. They're constantly having to do damage control with Klaus, compelling dozens so that they never saw him, making ridiculous stories. All because he got a little upset.

"Oh, I doubt that, mother." Kol interrupted, not being able to keep his mouth shut for too long without an itching beginning in his throat. "He's with a rather interesting one." When both parents eyebrows lifted, he informed them further. "She does not take his tantrums and outburst." Mikael's jaw set in anger upon hearing of a servant who disrespected one of his children, even if he did hate said child. Knowing Niklaus though, he would have killed the girl for it. Why were they acting as if she was untouchable?

"But, she's respectful." Finn quickly added, unsure of how his brother's description would go with his parents.

Did Niklaus possibly fancy her?

Elijah watched in horror as the gears in his father's head clicked, a devious plan forming in his manipulative brain. He was going to do something to Caroline to get back at Niklaus. "It's not as though Niklaus cares for her." Elijah said, dismissing the exact thoughts both him and Mikael were containing. "He is polite with her because he knows of my fondness of the young human." He said, a slight embarrassment overcoming him at the truth of the statement.

"Fondness, brother?" Kol asked, a smirk upon his lips.

Elijah cursed his younger sibling, giving him a momentary glare from across the table before straightening his back out. "I am intrigued by the girl. She seems... Different than your common human."

Esther watched him as he played with his fingers a bit, not doubting for a second that what he was saying was the truth. "That is no excuse." She scoffed. "Love, Elijah. That is what will be the ruin of you. You find it too easily because you find it at all. I beg of you, throw it out before it brings you and this entire family down a hill of misery."

"It's a weakness." Mikael added.

"Says the married couple." Kol replied, lifting his eyebrows.

"I am going to have to disagree strongly, mother." Finn replied, hinting at his engagement to a woman.

Elijah sighed, his eyes closing for a moment to calm his nerves. They were getting louder and speaking faster, his head was having trouble wrapping around it all, but he did not want to seem unprepared. "I don't regret having feelings for Caroline. Even if she does not wish to be with me as I do her, I will still care deeply for her, and all of that is fine with me. She will not undo me."

Mikael shook his head. "Always falling for the interchangeable humans, Elijah." He said in disapproval. Elijah took that as a sign that Caroline was in the clear, and his hands instantly relaxed.

Esther nodded in agreement, "Caroline, is it? What a pitiful name. Nearly as bad as the last one. What was her name? Tiana? Tatania?" She inquired, and a chill ran up his arms. Tatia. The beautiful intoxicating woman he met when he was but a mere human, the girl who made him crave life, who made him thrive in the sun.

The very girl that betrayed both he and Niklaus, sleeping with them when the other was away. Going behind the others trust just to satisfy her needs for pleasure. "Tatia." He said quietly.

"Yes, her. She got the better of both you and Niklaus." Esther laughed lightly. "I believe she was indeed his downfall before he ever arose."

"Where is the food?" Rebekah asked, finally speaking up among the chaos that was about to doom the evening.

**For more updates on this story, go to my Tumblr! :P . **


	6. Chapter 7-Guarded

**Chapter 7-Guarded**

** I've never been the kind to hold back, though I'd never felt the burn before.**

** All these years I begged for vengeance, which only left with wanting more.**

** But I can't be whole...Till I let all this anger go. **

** Silent strain, I've carried long enough.**

** Well I can't be with you, I don't even want to. I just wish your ghost would go. **

** 'Cause I'm ready to love, I've been guarded long enough.**

** (Kevin Daniel- Guarded)**

The gates opened, and the desperate man ran in to castle with a dying girl in his arms. "Someone!" He bellowed, dark and angry. His eyes were becoming wet, but he wiped at them furiously before anyone came in with his hand that was holding her upper body. "Elijah! Brother!" Thuds and conversations were going on in the other room. It was the only life in this cold dead house, but Klaus didn't care. Nothing mattered much to him right now except helping Caroline, and destroying those wolves in the most gruesome way imaginable.

"Nik, what the bloody hell is going on?" Kol asked, walking into the room, Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah close behind. The dinner must have started already. All of them seemed to be annoyed at his outburst, but Kol's face fell as he took in the bloodied Caroline. "Oh, god..."

"Finn, get the doctor. Quickly!" Elijah commanded, moving hurriedly to Klaus to inspect Caroline, sighing with relief when he heard her shallow, but existent breathing. "What has happened, brother?" His voice slightly accusing.

Did he think he would do this?

"Wolves." Klaus said, spitting the word out like it was poison on his tongue. His brother looked at him in uncertainty, but helped with Caroline nonetheless. She was his main concern at this point. What a coincidence that Elijah had just gotten his father away from the idea of harming Caroline to get to Niklaus, then none other than Niklaus waltzes in with a harmed Caroline. How the world could be so cruel.

They both moved papers and lamps off of a wooden table, and Klaus reluctantly laid her down, his hand behind her neck so that her head wouldn't be hurt anymore. Everyone gathered on the other side of the room, discussing what had happened and what was going to happen, but he stood right beside her. He did not want to leave her side. What if whenever he stepped away, she... No. He wouldn't think of it.

"Were you not with her?" Elijah asked, looking at the bite marks that scarred her bloody skin. She looked awful, and her head was bleeding as well. She looked so meek and helpless, nothing like she usually did.

"I was not." Klaus said, looking away. He hoped his brother did not badger him on the matter. He was already stricken with guilt and grief, he did not wish for it to be laid on any thicker by his brother. His mind was already doing that itself. If only he had stayed with her, he could have protected her. This was all his fault. She was just a human, so easily broken and destroyed. They're existence only lasted for so long.

Kol paced impatiently as they waited for the doctor, his own mind racing among the chaos and fear of what was going to happen to Caroline. "Kol, you're wearing a hole in the floor." Rebekah stated, seeing all of her brothers so hyped about the human girl.

"I refuse to sit here and allow whoever did this to roam around unscathed!" He yelled.

Klaus scoffed. "Obviously I'm not just going to let them live." His eyes remained on Caroline, searching all of her features for any sign of her return. But, alas, she continued to lay without any movement.

"Then let's do something!" Kol barked, turning around to exit the room, but Klaus's words stopped him in his tracks.

He knew it sounded rather possessive and arrogant, but there was no one in that room that he was trying to impress. "I will be the one to seek revenge on her behalf." His words were low, but deadly. Even the sarcastic Kol turned his head, seeing how Klaus's eyes tinged a slight yellow. The room got quiet, the only noise being the sound of Caroline's breathing.

"But, Caroline needs us here with her more than she needs us out there avenging her." Elijah spoke, giving Klaus a reason to not leave right then to find the damned wolves. "We all want to find out who did this and bring them to justice, but there are more important things at hand. After Caroline wakes up, we shall see how she feels about the situation."

Throwing up his hands, Klaus glared at his brother. "I don't give a damn whether or not she allows it, Elijah!" His calm mood quickly deteriorating. "If we asked her for her opinion on all of our matters, the kingdom would be filled with filth from all of the servants being released, and all of the criminals would be out in the world because she would give them a 'second chance.'" Klaus shook his head. "No, when I find these people, I will kill them wherever we happen to be."

"Nik, I sense some sort of underlying quality that you have not told us you possess coming from you." Kol said, looking curiously at his older brother. "Emotion, maybe?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was going to say now. It was obvious that he cared for her, but he didn't want them to know that. Didn't want them to know that he had someone that could be used as leverage against him. But, if he could tell anyone, it would be his siblings, would it not? "You're hallucinating." He responded bitterly.

"Oh, Niklaus, give up the act." Elijah said, losing his proper ways as he glowered at his brother. "We all know you are more than just cordial to the girl." He said with venom. This was his chance to let out all of the jealousy and pent up anger he had been building towards the guy who was taking away the woman he cared for, despite it being his brother.

Kol and Rebekah watched as Klaus laughed at Elijah's attempt to get him to speak about Caroline. "Clearly your instincts are losing their touch, brother. I can promise you that I share no part in your vile loving of the human species. She has simply become someone I could call a friend, that is all." Even calling her a friend seemed too much, but at least it would explain to them why he was being so caring. Truthfully, he didn't know what to think of he girl. She was unbelievably exhausting, but he had decided that he didn't mind the fatigue if it meant she'd be smiling and happy around him.

The eldest Mikaelson showed no sign of believing the lie, though. "Would you tell that to her when she wakes?" He inquired. Taken aback by the question, Klaus faltered, gaining an even more violent glare from Elijah.

Of course he wouldn't tell her that. He was trying to move further in a relationship with the girl, not completely demolish it. If he told Caroline he couldn't love her because she was a human, she would never see him as anything more than a heartless man. Which, is what Klaus is, actually.

Quickly, he collected himself, making all of the siblings doubt whether or not he had ever hesitated. "What would be the point if it does not matter to her? Do not fret, brother. She clearly feels for you. No need to be so competitive." He knew he was hypocritical. He wanted to yell at his brother for the very same reasons, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings. To even admit he had feelings. "This isn't Tatia." He reminded his brother dryly. Elijah had been the one to bed Tatia after Klaus had been with her for weeks. Elijah was the family traitor when it came to love, and he didn't feel like switching labels.

Their sister stood up, no longer willing to hear all of this nonsense. "She's just a human!" Rebekah screamed, clenching her fist at her sides. "A weak, fragile, delicate human that is already living on borrowed time! She is going to die, you half-wits! Let it happen." What was the big deal? They were so used to death all around them. There was no need for all of this.

"Rebekah." Elijah said, his tone dropping as he spoke. All of them gave her deathly glares that caused her to shiver. "How ashamed I am to be your brother at times like this."

Klaus bit his cheek, suppressing the need to attack his sister. "If any of your so-called _lovers _were in a similar situation, you'd be singing quite the different tune, dearest Rebekah." He noted his mistake after the sentence was out, and all of them regarded him with a look of awe.

"Yes, well, she was none of your lovers, now was she?" Rebekah asked suspicion clear, more as a way of obtaining information about the 'lovers' thing than about the actual answer to her question.

"No." Both Elijah and Klaus said in unison, looking away from each other after it happened. It was true that neither of them had gotten to that level of intimacy with Caroline, but both of them had wanted to. It was a weird feeling to be constantly living with your biggest rival, especially when it comes to the affections of a girl. An even more peculiar feeling when you fear he was winning.

Kol shrugged. "Sometimes when she's bored with these two." He joked, making Klaus dart towards him in a speed that even his siblings could not fully comprehend. His hands were grasping at Kol's neck, pinning him to the ground.

"I may not have the necessities to kill you at this point in time, but I am not above making your life a living hell until I do." Klaus hissed, squeezing his fingers even tighter as Kol stared at him in confusion. He was vaguely aware of his siblings yanking at him in every way they could manage. "Don't _ever _treat Caroline like she's another one of your trollops." He whispered to Kol, knowing only he would be the one to hear the threat.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled, and both he and Rebekah attempted to pull Klaus away from the youngest, most maddening younger brother. Kol screamed his apologies with a small amount of guilt as Klaus did everything in his power to shut the boy up. Could he ever stop talking?

After his rage slowly began to subside, he finally backed off when he realized Caroline was still in the room. His eyes shifted towards her mangled body, instantly wanting nothing more than for her to wake up and allow him to comfort her. He had never been considered the gentle type, as she had mentioned earlier that day, but he felt as if it were possible to make an exception for her. He hadn't really been paying much attention to the wolves that hurt her, so he knew that it would be in his best interest to fish it from her memory when she finally felt like talking about it. Then, after she no longer needed his comfort, he would find them and rip every last one of their hearts out.

One thing he did pay attention enough to notice was that none of the wolves footprints had followed Henry's tracks, they all just sort of crowded around Caroline. Why was that?

"No emotions, my ass." Kol said, a satisfied grin evident.

"Kol, you imbecile. Mind your tongue." Klaus warned, and Kol shrugged his shoulders again, apparently his new habit.

"I admit that my timing could have been improved, but I do not regret trying to lighten this ever so morbid and dark mood." Kol replied, picking himself off of the floor to dust his garments.

Klaus took a threatening step forward, but came to a stop when Elijah looked at him disapprovingly, likely from his behavior with Kol, then he fixed his eyes on the doctor who finally entered the room. The annoying doctor ran up to Caroline, checking her pulse. "It's there, but faint. Very faint."

"Yes, I could have told you that." Klaus mumbled, earning another glare from his siblings. He watched as the man lifted her arms and legs, then felt her temperature. The look on his face dropped evermore, revealing bad news. "What is it?" Klaus demanded.

"I'm sorry to be the one to say this, mainly because I honestly do fear for my life in doing so," the man mused, but kept speaking "I'd say she might last the night, but I wouldn't count on anything more. You could heal her, but not until she wakes up or else you could risk drowning her before the blood enters her system."

Elijah stepped forward. "Why is she unconscious?"

The middle aged doctor lifted Caroline's head slightly, now seeing the blood smeared on the table. "She must have fell from something elevated because she has a rather serious concussion. The main dilemma with a concussion is..." He shook his head, knowing there was really no easy way to put this. "Depending on the damage, there's a rather large possibility that she won't wake up. Especially not in time. The chances are slim to none. Let alone the blood that she has lost. We can try to patch it up and if in some miracle, she wakes up, you could feed her your blood before she waste all of her energy by moving around." He laid her head down gently, then turned to Klaus who was wide eyed in disbelief. How did something like this happen? Everything had been fine an hour ago. "There was nothing you could have done. This wasn't your fault."

A procedure that all doctors must go through, he supposed. If the doctor really knew what had happened, he'd say screw the procedure. They'd all be yelling at him for his poor decisions that caused Caroline to come to this state of being.

The fact of the matter was that, yes. This was all his fault. Not one doctor will be able to change his mind on that, not a thousand doctors will. He knew it the moment he smelled her blood. He shouldn't have left her alone. He made her leave and go home by herself, he scared her, he killed around her. Everything that happened that night to her happened because of his mistakes.

What if she really did die? The very thought of it made his stomach twist into painful knots, holding him captive of something he could not explain. None of it made any sense to him, how she could cause such a disturbance in his body without doing anything other than dying on a table. He did not love her, he simply just favored her among others. She was intriguing, peculiar, kindhearted, dying. Right now, she was dying.

Wouldn't that be the best? Not only for him, but for her. He would no longer have to endure the torment of emotion, and she would no longer have to fear the day when he decides to not control his urges to drink and drain her. But, that day would never come. He wouldn't be able to make a damaging move to her when he sees that it's the same woman who contains his favorite smile, or his most cherished laugh. No, harming her in anyway was out of the question.

"Could we not just try to mix our blood into her veins by a wound?" Elijah asked, always quick to find a solution.

"Your blood would heal the outer wounds before it could heal any internal damage. It could make her wake up faster, but there's still a small chance of her waking." The doctor looked away, knowing his job was done here.

Without another word, Klaus stepped up to Caroline. Elijah had wanted to protest, but honestly, he just wanted to hear her laugh once more, no matter whose blood gave her the strength to do so. Lifting his wrist, Klaus bit into it, sending the silky liquid to enter his mouth. He gently laid his hand above her thigh, knowing in other circumstances, he would be filled to the tip with lust. The first drop that hit her bloody skin began to spread like a disease, covering the wound and sealing it up. Her pale skin came into contact with itself, and finally was healed, leaving nothing but small blood stains.

When he went to rub the blood on her neck, though, it didn't heal as well. It still healed, just not completely. It left a small gash that blood was managing to lightly seep through. Klaus watched in wonder as her body fought to reject his unnatural life essence. She was definitely special.

Elijah pulled up two chairs sitting down beside Caroline and motioning for Klaus to sit in the other. He obeyed, never taking his eyes off her. If she were to wake up, he wanted to know that second.

Kol said quietly that he would be back soon, and Rebekah, the doctor, and Finn left their brother's to say goodbye to the servant who had captured their interest. They all were acting as if this was the last time they would ever see her. She was going to wake up. He was sure of it.

"Brother, what do you feel for this girl?" Elijah asked, breaking the excruciating silence, his hand touching Caroline's cold fingers. They both know what he meant by feel. Something stronger than just a simple connection. Something deeper. Something he didn't want to believe he was capable of.

"Feel?" Klaus laughed humorlessly as he forced his eyes away from where his brother was caressing her body. "I told you brother, I feel nothing for her." His gaze was fixed on her face. Her soft features that have seemed to warm him since the first time he had seen her in the crowd. Feel? He did not feel. He would never feel for anyone. Feeling meant weakness, and he refused to be any form of weak.

"Then tell me, why is it that you already mourn her? If she means nothing? Why do you constantly defend her honor?" Elijah looked at his brother. But, Klaus couldn't handle any of Elijah's prying questions right now. He didn't want to look deep within himself to find the answer. He wanted to rip someone's throat out, and that's exactly what he planned to do. "Do you love her?" Klaus suddenly missed the silence.

He shot up from his chair, his mouth in the form of a straight line as he leaned down to be in front of Elijah's face. _"Love _is a vampire's greatest weakness," his eyes were distant now, cold. "And we are not _weak, _Elijah." Klaus said as if it had been the simplest answer anyone could give, and to the Mikaelson family, it was. "We do not _feel."_ His eyes shifted slightly over to the unconscious girl on the table, his face losing all emotion. "And we do not care_._"

"We did once." Elijah responded, taking in his brother's disheveled state. He was going to be ruined by this. They both would be.

Klaus looked away from Elijah, staring at the ground before he made his decision and walked quickly out of the room, calling back over his shoulder, "If anyone needs me, I'll be off finding a pretty little maid to drain." He stomped out, and Elijah sighed. His brother never did know how to handle himself. Elijah's hands subconsciously wrapped around one of Caroline's. He knew Niklaus was fond of her, and possibly even Kol, not that that was new, but why should he give up an affection he had for his brother's sake? Yes, maybe she could be Niklaus's redemption, or maybe his downfall. But, couldn't she be his? Couldn't Niklaus find another woman to awe over?

As he watched her chest softly rise and fall, signaling that she was indeed still alive despite the cold of her fingers and the stiffness of her body, he couldn't help but wonder why so many of them were drawn to her. Yes, she had an overwhelming sense of morality, and she was gorgeous, but they had to have met other women like that among the centuries. Something about this particular female was a narcotic, a remedy of sorts for moods. The second you see her, it's like the sun dissolves the storm clouds of your mind.

After a few minutes, Rebekah stepped back in, drawing him from his thoughts. "Elijah." She spoke quietly. He glanced up, seeing her gaze stuck on his hands in Caroline's. "We need to speak." She said, walking into a room off to the side. Elijah reluctantly let go of the limp girl in front of him and got up to follow his sister. He closed the door behind them meeting her judgmental stare without fear.

"Sister-"

"You have seen the way Nik looks at the girl, as if she is something special. I've seen the way you look at her." Her face cringed. "I do not understand both of your taste, but please. Please, do not let this... 'Peasant' get in the way of family, Elijah." Rebekah shook her head, her eyes pleading with him to listen to her. "Always and forever, remember?" She asked, her voice sad, more than likely from remembering those awful times as children when this was their motto.

Elijah sighed. "I will not allow any sensitivity to get in the way of family sister, but I can't just pretend to not have any emotion towards her. I am not Niklaus. I have feelings."

"And you think he doesn't? Please, right now he's probably out there draining all of the blond servants we have." Rebekah placed her hands on both of Elijah's shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes. "We do not need another Tatia situation." Elijah flinched at the sound of her name. There was still some deep love for her, but that was all over now. She was dead.

"And we will not. If Caroline chooses Niklaus, then I shall respect her wishes." He stepped closer, a small smile gracing his lips. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to give up the fight before it's ended."

The light had disappeared, and Caroline was once again cold. Everything around her was lifeless and frigid. She had been surrounded by nothing but darkness for months now. Years. She was losing track of time in here. No matter how hard she ran, no matter how much she strained her eyes, she couldn't seem to find a way out of this hell.

A rough hand rested on her back, and she turned, seeing none other than Klaus. He smiled warmly at her, like he had rarely done before. "Hello, sweetheart." His pet names that usually infuriated her now only brought on contentment.

Caroline's stomach turned, and a wide smile appeared on her smooth face. She reached up, hugging him around his neck. His muscular body was heated beneath her, causing a pool of lust to settle inside of her and she stepped away, feeling a little flustered. But, when she looked back up at him, he no longer looked warm and caring. Blood trickled down his chin, and a smirk was looking back at her. What happened? "Klaus?" She asked, and he lifted a finger to his lips, then looked at the blood. "Are you okay?"

He slipped the finger in his mouth, licking it clean. "Never better." He hadn't been covered in blood whenever she first saw him, had he?

Caroline felt warm liquid rolling down her chest. She glanced down despite the fear in her heart, seeing blood all over her body. "You bit me..." She stated in a trembling voice.

"I'm a vampire, love. It's what we do." He said nonchalantly, stepping closer to her with a menacing stare.

"It's what you do? That's your reasoning?!" She yelled, stepping out of his grasp. "Your disgusting. A monster. I will never forgive you for this, Klaus." He reached his hand out, pulling her into him. She roughly shoved him away though, turning to run. "Get away from me!" He was standing in front of her again, as if she never moved. His arm clasped over hers when she began to run, but now his mouth opened in a threatening growl.

"Perks of being a vampire." He said, then everything went dark as he lunged at her, her eyesight barely being able to catch the movement.

The petite blond fell to the floor, her body limp, just like Caroline's. Klaus wiped the blood from his lips. It wasn't what he craved, not even close to the elegant sweetness he expected Caroline tasted like, but it seemed like a good enough replacement. He turned, noticing the rest of the women he had chosen squished together in a corner, none daring to speak in fear that he would choose them.

"Now, now ladies. Try to contain your excitement." He had a blood high, and it almost made him forget the intoxicating girl a few rooms away. But, he knew the second he stopped drinking, the feelings and emotions would come tumbling back in like a landslide.

He vamp sped in front of one of the girls, yanking her wrist up and drinking large portions of her blood at a time.

"Caroline is sitting on a table dying, and you're in here eating all of her commoner friends. How thoughtful of you." Kol said, standing in the doorway. Klaus spared him a glance before dropping the girl to the floor and smiling a bloody smile.

"A small part of the grieving process." Klaus said, dryly.

"Ah, so we're admitting to grieving over her, brother? Finally." Kol said, exasperated. "And I thought I was stubborn. Then again, that girl... She has a way of making you want to please her every need." Kol said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Klaus looked at his brother, fire in his eyes. "Say another word and I'll rip out your liver."

Kol lifted his hands defensively. "Well, aren't we delicate today." Kol looked at the girls on the floor. "Blonds? I'm beginning to see a pattern here..." He said, trailing off. Klaus looked down, coming to the same realization as Kol. He didn't even know it, but now it was obvious. He had chosen girls that resembled Caroline. Now, he felt sick. He had drained girls that reminded him of her, so what did that mean? Was it foreshadowing? No, he wouldn't allow himself to do that. Besides, she'd probably be dead by sunrise.

"What is it you want, Kol?" Klaus asked, his palm meeting his face.

Kol's voice turned serious, his playfulness dissipating instantly. "I think you should be in there with her. I myself believe she will wake up, and I think deep inside, you know you want to be there when she does."

"I have no reason to be there. Elijah is the one she is close with, and he is there." Klaus said dismissively, even though it caused a sharp pain in his chest to think about that being true.

Kol laughed. "Father has really done quite the number on you, hasn't he?" Klaus shot him a violent glare. "After all you've been through, when you finally find a girl who might actually be good for you, you push her away." Kol looked down, his brows furrowing as he thought hard. "But, that's what father wanted, isn't it? That _is_ your weakness."

"What idiotic nonsense are you spouting out now?" Klaus said, turning away from the girls to give his brother his full attention. That's all Kol ever wanted, anyway.

Kol responded to Klaus's new interest rather quickly, stepping closer. "Love isn't your weakness, Nik. It's your lack of love. Your lack of being able to love. You're letting father win." He said, his voice nearly desperate as he tried to get his brother to understand. "Why do you deceive yourself?"

Klaus stomped at him. He knew it was immature, but he could not bring himself to care. "I did everything I was told!" He yelled, the roar scaring the females around him. He couldn't help himself. The memories of blood and bruises were coming back to him, and the rage was building steadily. "I did everything he wanted! I tried to be the best son he could have, I followed all of his rules..." What had he done so wrong to cause such outburst from his father?

"Maybe it's time you stop." Kol answered plainly, "If you have any feelings toward that girl, then go to her." He finished, then left the room after glancing down at the women with pity.

Klaus glimpsed back at the girls, and for once, he did not want to remember their deaths. He didn't want their letters. "Go." The women looked around, unsure if he was playing some sort of game with them. "GO!" He bellowed, and this time, they did not hesitate. They ran out as quickly as possible. With that, he headed back to where Caroline laid, nearly lifeless.


	7. Chapter 8-Bloodstream

**Chapter 8-Bloodstream**

** Wake up, look me in the eyes again. **

** I need to feel your hands upon my face. **

** Words can be like knives, they can cut you open. **

** And then the silence surrounds you, and haunts you. **

** I think I might of inhaled you. I can feel you behind me. **

** You've gotten into my bloodstream. I can feel you flowing in me.**

** (Stateless-Bloodstream)**

**(Feel free to leave a review! All of your opinions are taken into consideration when this story is written!)**

It had been nearly four hours. Four hours of silence in the house as everyone awaited the fate of the simple human lying on the oak table in the sitting room. Four hours since even one person had mentioned her name, fearing that it would somehow jinks her chances of survival. Four hours.

Klaus had laid his head down on the table by her thigh a little less then two hours ago when everyone left, sleep overcoming him. He hadn't intended to be the only one with her, though he did appreciate it. In fact, there was still a chair currently unoccupied beside him from where he had believed Elijah would be sitting, no doubt pestering him more about his 'feelings' that he seemed so adamant on finding.

His new found emotions that were beyond question there, but that he refused to acknowledge were beginning to get the best of him. Of course, the strange girl before him was the cause, but what would be the effect? Despite not wanting to appear weak, he also didn't want to feel weak. What if regardless of all of his efforts _if _he decided to act on said feelings, she wouldn't accept him? All of his effort gone to waste, but even more, all of his reasons for loving would be dissolute. What if, against all his wishes, she ended up with Elijah? Would he be able to contain himself from daggering his brother?

In the late twelfth century, Esther had removed the daggers from both Kol and Finn that he had deliberate meant to keep in. This came as quite the shock, considering Klaus had believed he had killed her after she and Mikael turned them into vampires. Not only had they turned them without any of their children's consent, but the two nearly beat him to death after he activated his werewolf gene, showing that Esther had been unfaithful twenty-three years prior. Her abuse and lack of restraining his father was striking him caused him to retaliate, but when he had meant to merely defend himself, his new found vampire senses caused some alarming traits. He ended up ripping her beating heart from her chest, but not before she had suppressed his werewolf gene.

When she returned from the dead, she spoke of happy families and forgiveness, though he knew it was all a lie. Both Esther and Mikael ruined him. They took him to the back of their kingdom, forcing him to kill dozens at a time in different ways, pumping him full of blood so that he'd be strong. So that he'd be thankful. They sent him out with the armies on the front lines, pushing him towards the enemies that have wooden spears, devising plans so that he'd have to have to go into villages and kill the innocents.

In 1257, Klaus had been out hunting down enemies that were supposed to have been living in an abandoned village across a little stream. One of Mikael's men had advised him to go forth and just destroy all of the town as to end the life of all the foeman. But, it wasn't until he was already covered in blood and coming out of his death-high in the homes of the people did he realize that not only were there no men in the village, but that there was a small orphanage that Mikael had told him to hit first.

"Please," the children would beg, but it was all moot. He was hungry, and he had been trained to kill first, think later. He had been trained for this. When he had shaken the trance, all that was left was grief. The guilt had consumed him so much that soon, he just turned it off. He allowed them to obliterate any form of humanity he had left, and now here he is. A heartless killer. He wasn't always this person. He wasn't always beyond redemption.

Awareness soon began to flood into Caroline's subconscious, drawing her from her nightmares of horses and vampires. She felt _his_ presence when her eyes opened, a throbbing pain wracked her brain, eliminating reasonable thought. She winced rather loudly, causing Klaus's head to shoot up. He gave her a once over before smiling at her through his sleepy haze.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He said. To his surprise, Caroline flung herself up quickly, getting off of the table and backing away from him. Before he had time to rejoice in her liveliness, she shrieked, making his dead heart spring into action. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"Stay the hell away from me!" She yelled, backing up until she hit the wall. Her shoulder felt horrible, and when she looked down, she saw bite marks. Her dream came back to her...

Elijah practically threw himself down the stairs at the sound of her scream. On one hand, he was ecstatic she was alive and awake, but on the other, he feared the reason behind her deafening cry. He had left Niklaus in there, not wanting to wake him. He never dreamed that Klaus would be the only one in there when she awoke. If she awoke.

When he stumbled into the room, he saw Caroline backed into a corner, tears rolling down her cheeks as Klaus tried to sooth her from a distance. "Caroline, calm down. I won't hurt you."

"Don't you dare lie! You are the one who did this to me!" She screeched, her eyebrows furrowing at her grievous, but ferocious state. Her eyes looked like an ocean surrounded by fire. "I can't believe you..." Sobs wracked her body, and Elijah could tell it was hurting her. "I can't believe I trusted you." She whispered as the tears came hard, making her cringe against the wall to hide her eyes from him.

Klaus's face was contorted in pain from her words. "How could you think I did this to you?" His voice seemed strained, like he was fighting back the anger from her deadly accusations. "Caroline, listen to me."

Caroline shook her head, not wanting to believe what was so clearly presented to her. He had just killed people before she left, he was the only one who could have done it.

As if to make it worse, Elijah made his presence known by clearing his throat. Both people turned to him, one clearly more happy than the other about being interrupted. He walked over to her, and she didn't even so much as flinch at his presence, in fact, she seemed to welcome it. When Caroline lifted her puffy red cheek from the wall and watched him, he smiled sweetly at her, then bit his wrist.

"Caroline, I need you to drink this. It'll help you."

Caroline looked around, trying to figure out whether or not she should. Clearly, he was a vampire too, but he seemed genuine. Kind.

"I do not wish to become one of you." She whispered, taking both men by surprise.

Klaus took this into consideration. She did not want to be turned and be with either of them yet, but that did not mean it was out of the question. Either way, he would keep her safe as to honor her wishes.

"It will simply heal your wounds." He replied with concern, hoping she would allow him the award of saving her life. Caroline stared at him for a few moments, but ultimately, she took his hand graciously and sucked his carpus. Elijah tried to keep the pleasure of her mouth on his skin from effecting his facial expressions, but Klaus could see through the deception. When she stepped away, they all watched as her leftover wounds slowly began to heal, and her skin became more colorful. Vibrant.

"Caroline, listen to me." Klaus said, his voice softer than Elijah had ever heard it before. "I didn't hurt you." He took another step closer when she didn't grimace. "I would _never _hurt you." Caroline seemed to consider this, and even relaxed a bit.

"Then, what happened? The last thing I remember is... Fighting with you." She told Klaus cryptically, not wanting to give away what he had been doing. What the hell was wrong with her? Of course she should tell Elijah. People were dead. "When you killed those people at the pub." She said, trying to not feel horrible for giving him away. "Can you blame me for thinking it was you?" She said with tear filled eyes, looking between either of them.

"You were attacked by wolves." Elijah replied.

"Wolves?" Caroline asked, astonished. "There are no wolves here."

Klaus became enraged as he recalled the wolves that had dared to harm her. "They're not normal wolves. They're loathsome werewolves, human beings that transform into wolves on full moons and hunt down anything with a heartbeat." Caroline looked at him, and began laughing hysterically.

"Werewolves? You honestly expect me to believe that there are people out there that can turn into wolves?" She brushed passed both men, vaguely noticing the blood on the table. Then, she thought of Henry. "How is Henry?" She asked, spinning herself around so that she could see Klaus again. "Is he alright?"

"I don't believe the wolves even followed him." He said, observing her. "I think they all sort of forgot he was even there, quite the peculiar event."

Memories began to flow evenly into Caroline's head. "No..." She closed her eyes, trying to get all of the memories in order. "I got them away from him, but not before..." Her breathing stopped. "He got bit." She opened her eyes, running out of the room without warning.

Klaus and Elijah shared a glance as they followed her wherever she was going, which turned out to be the stables. She propelled herself inside, and when they walked in, she was beside Henry who knelt on the ground with blood clotting the hair on his neck. Elijah stayed back as Klaus wearily walked up behind her. He watched as she pet his face and Henry's eyes fluttered shut while it happened. He saw the bond they had growing, filling the room with love.

His eyes lit up with adoration as her words from earlier came back to him. She had got the wolves away from Henry. She had saved him. She sacrificed herself for a horse. _His _horse.

Klaus sat beside her, looking at the wound on his horse's neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She croaked, and he turned to the side, realizing she was crying. Why was she crying?

"Caroline, why are you so upset?"

She shook her head, tears falling on Henry. The horse lifted his muzzle, rubbing his skin along Caroline's hands that covered her red face. "I am the reason he is hurt." She said, looking at Klaus. "I stole your horse, and I am the reason that he is now bleeding." She buried her face in Henry's long hair.

"Henry is fine, Caroline." He smiled at her compassion. He knew no one with such a large heart, and somewhere inside of him, he wondered if it was large enough for him. "He drinks vampire blood." Klaus said, earning a hilarious glare from Caroline.

"He _what?_" She asked in horror.

Klaus shrugged. "A horse has to be suited for his owner, therefor the best in my case." His smile in any other situation would have made her melt. "Did you not notice his speed?" Caroline had indeed noticed that small factor as she was trying to not die while riding him.

"Well, that explains how you always win our races." Elijah said from the door way. Caroline turned around, acknowledging him for the first time since they left the castle.

Klaus smiled. "No, I believe that is what you might call 'skill'."

"There is a fine line between 'skill' and 'cheating', brother." Elijah revealed, causing Caroline to let out a small chuckle. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I feel fine. Good as new. And, thank you for what you did earlier." She hinted at how he gave her his blood, wiping the tears from under her eyes and breathing out a raspy laugh. "I'm sorry if I gave you all a fright. I suppose I was too tired to wake up." She joked, but none of the men laughed. In fact, they seemed to appear fidgety and unsure at her humorous mention of her death scare.

"Don't apologize for getting hurt." Elijah said sternly, walking into the stables as Caroline and Klaus both stood, dusting their clothes.

"Maybe for being foolish enough to get on a horse you have no idea how to manage, though." Klaus said, shrugging. Caroline rolled her eyes and lifted her hands, pushing him away, causing him to laugh at her lack of strength. His smile widened at the fact that she voluntarily touched him once again. She couldn't be that appalled by him.

"I wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for you being so dreadfully repulsive. I couldn't have handled being anywhere near you." She mentioned, walking back out into the night, which caused her to shiver a bit from the breeze. The night around them was lit up by the stars.

"Don't confuse lust with annoyance, sweetheart." Klaus said, picking up his pace to catch up. Those long legs of hers could move.

Elijah watched as the two wandered off, not a second glance in his direction. He now felt as Klaus had earlier that evening. Like he was a third wheel. Instead of observing the scene, he turned and left for the house from another direction. No need for the heart ache.

Caroline laughed, glancing at the man beside her. "You can wish all you'd like for that to be true, but inside," she stopped, putting her hands on his chest, once again making electric contact all by herself. "You know that it kills you that I do not come to you, begging for pleasure." She was sure to draw out the e in 'begging'.

"It is a bit disheartening, yes." He smiled, his dimples showing with ease, linking his arms with hers. He walked a bit more as she followed. "But, I'm not just trying to lay you down, Caroline." He wasn't sure if he wanted to say this, but she seemed to be willing to hear it, so why not?

"Why is that? What makes me any different from any other girl you've had relations with or drained and killed?" She tried to hide the fact that she didn't believe him because she didn't think anyone would ever choose her. Especially not someone who had so many other options.

"I fancy you." He said without reluctance. Caroline's attention was now caught by this beautiful man in front of her. When she did not appear to believe his words, he looked at her from the side. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Was it ever. There had to be something he wasn't saying. He had to be playing a trick, some hidden scheme lying in the mind of this beautiful creature. All her life, she's just been the young girl with calloused fingers and a poor background. "Yes."

"Why? You're beautiful."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "There are women who are much more beautiful than me."

"You're strong." He said, naming another reason he liked her. He could go on all night, honestly. It was something he had thought about often, all the things that drew him to her.

Caroline laughed, looking away. He was wearing her down, crumbling her walls like an invader. "My muscles beg to differ."

"You're full of light." His voice had become sickeningly sweet, even to his own ears.

She smiled devilishly up at him. "There's always the sun."

Klaus did not laugh. He just slowed down, looking deep into her eyes. "I enjoy you." He said. Caroline's heart skipped a beat. Or three. Why was he being like this? Where was the Klaus she loved to hate? Couldn't he make an appearance?

This conversation had taken a new turn, and she wasn't sure she could keep up. "Klaus, I don't think-"

He detached himself from her and strolled up to a stone bench by one of the larger trees in the yard. The bright moon was out, illuminating the left side of his face. "Take a chance, Caroline." He sat down on the cold rock, patting the space beside him. "Talk to me." She looked at him in disbelief of the situation. A man who could kill her in less than a second was asking for her to simply...Talk to him? "Come on, get to know me." The smile he was exhibiting was endearing and dare she think, innocent? He looked like a child who had received everything they could ever hope for on their birthday. But, he wasn't innocent. He was, in fact, far from it.

Her eyebrows lifted. "This is ridiculous." She said, shaking her head.

His smile lit up, sending a chill down her spine. "I dare you."

Nevertheless, Caroline sighed, sitting beside him. When the air became silent, she looked at him expectantly. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you." He said, causing her to laugh.

"What a boring subject you have chosen for us." Caroline retaliated with a small smile playing on her lips. Klaus shook his head.

"Oh, I'd have to respectfully disagree." He leaned forward, catching her gaze. "I want to talk about your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life." Why he wanted to talk about it, to hear about it, he had no idea. He honestly would be just fine with listening to anything she had to say, but if he could get some information out of her that could assist him in the future as well, he wouldn't say no.

She bit her lip, thinking of a possible answer. "I don't have very many choices." She responded. "I'm a servant. And, as you may know, we don't really have an option on what we do with our lives."

Klaus cursed himself for making her speak of sore subjects that he was the cause of. The truth was that he had sent for her, not knowing who she was, but he had simply asked for a young woman in the south of his kingdom. He gave small details such as 'pretty' and 'petite', but other than that, it was just fate that brought him the gorgeous girl that is with him now. It was destiny that supplied him with her before she was married to some man who didn't deserve her, like the Lockwood boy.

"If nothing was holding you back, what would you want to do with your life?" He asked.

"Save people." Was the answer she gave, which took him by surprise. He had been expecting something intellectual and rare, but was even more pleasantly flabbergasted by her determined nature. She gave no sense of hesitation. All Caroline wanted was to help people. "I would aspire to be at a position to help people in anyway possible. To save them when they are wounded." Caroline's lips were haunted by a small smile. "To save them from their enemies, and themselves."

"Their own demons." He confirmed. Caroline nodded, and Klaus took further interest in her. "Why do you want to save people? Why do you give so much attentiveness to them?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. No one had ever asked her that before. She'd never been questioned on why she cared, it was always just there. She always had that feeling of remorse when something happened out of her control, even when it had nothing to do with her. "I think it's because..." She trailed off, wondering what the most honest answer would be. Caroline was always candid with him, even if he did not appreciate it. "I believe everyone to be capable of being saved, despite their flaws and sometimes bad natures."

Even though she was speaking in broad terms, Klaus couldn't help but believe she was aiming her words at him. "But, that's not why _you _want to save them. I'm not asking you why they should be saved, I'm asking why you feel this urge to help them." His brilliant blue eyes lit up, nearly putting the stars to shame. "It's strange meeting a person with so much humanity that they can't even pinpoint where it comes from." Caroline laughed slightly, causing him to smile a bit more. "Is it self satisfaction? Pride? Recognition?"

"Empathy." Klaus watched her curiously. Empathy? Did that mean she had suffered something traumatic as well? "Being able to share the feeling of having something awful happen and neither knowing what to do, nor being capable of doing anything to stop it." Her voice had become small, even her shoulders had begun to slump in defeat of her own mind.

Klaus's breathing picked up a little, a violent warmth surging through his body. "Someone hurt you." He stated, not needing her to confirm his suspicions.

"Someone terrified me. And still does sometimes in my nightmares." Caroline replied. "The worst part is that I cannot fully recall what all happened. I just remembered the gut feeling of pure unadulterated fear that I got when he touched me. And how much blood I was cleaning from myself daily." She shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "So much blood..."

Then it all came together, finally forming what Klaus was so oblivious to before. Someone had compelled her, and not just once by what she was saying. Someone had literally formed a sort of parasitic relationship with her, in which they continued to bleed her and God knows what else, then compelled her to forget when they left.

The blood in his veins began to boil, and he felt his teeth protruding in his mouth. "Who did this to you, Caroline?"

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to divulge in subjects that her mind refused to allow her to speak to any other about in fear of judgment, but she couldn't. What made him different from Damon? He had just _killed _a dozen people. Killed. They were dead, and they always will be.

"Why did you kill them?" Caroline asked. Klaus swallowed, knowing this was going to uncharted territory, but she didn't appear upset yet, just curious and disapproving. His anger was ever present, but was now focused on other manners.

"Who?" He asked, feigning ignorance to what on earth she could possibly be talking about.

Caroline shifted, turning her body so that it was facing him. "Don't do that. Don't lie to me." She bore her eyes into his, hoping to get into the mind of the killer. "Why did you kill them? What did they do to you?"

Caroline seemed so fierce then. Her tone, her body language. All of it screamed strength. She was literally the epitome of what he would like to fall in love with. There he goes, thinking of subjects that are preposterous and never going to apply to him. Love... No, he would never love. He would never grow old with a woman, nor have a child with one, so why fall in love anyways? What good comes from it? All you receive is betrayal and heartbreak.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked, trying to respect her wishes as much as possible.

"Yes." No. Probably not.

"I did it because of you." Sadly, that answer was not what she had been expecting to hear, it turned out even worse. She was expecting some excuse of hunger or loss of control. Not a planned murder scheme with her as the reasoning.

Her breathing stopped. "What?"

Klaus looked away from her, hiding his expressions. "You're afraid of me, even though I have never made a decision to harm you." He searched his mind for the accurate way to word his thoughts, but nothing seemed correct. Not like it mattered, though. She hated him anyhow. There wasn't much he could say that would stop her from recollecting all of the people he's killed in front of her every time she looks at him. He had succeeded in his original purpose. "I desired to give you a real reason to be frightened."

She scoffed, scooting away from him. Making more distance between them. "So, you murdered people in cold blood to prove to me that you're the monster I already think you are? Seems illogical and repulsive." She stated bluntly. No need to sugar-coat it to a killer. Caroline no longer wanted to be near him, he was causing bile to rise in her throat just by his presence.

"No." Caroline lifted her head to look at him, seeing that his eyes were already on her. "I did it to establish to myself that I was the monster I know I am." Her eyes searched his questioningly, and Klaus knew there was no going back now. He was already revealing a part of him he'd otherwise never allow someone to know existed. "In the moments that I am with you..." He trailed off, and her eyebrows rose in a way of telling him to keep going, and he obliged. "I sometimes neglect that I am a vampire. I get this strange feeling in my stomach, and it makes me want to be better." His blue eyes were causing her body to turn into goo. He was insanely charming. "For you, Caroline."

His words brought hope to her yet, drawing her in for what she hoped would be a conclusion of repentance and turning a new leaf. Maybe he would even apologize for all of the wrong he did, and everything could work out. But, she knew it wasn't going to happen. She was a hopeless romantic, emphasis on the hopeless.

"But, I am a vampire. I kill." His eyes crawled along her face, engraving every crevice. This was likely the last time she would speak to him, or even acknowledge him. Maybe she would run away. Would he go after her? Possibly. He might even force her to come back for his own well-being. He was selfish, and he wanted her. Of course, it'd be too much to ask that she'd want him despite all of his imperfections. That's what makes her so different. She's strong in what she believes in. "I feel no regret after doing so. This is something that will never change, Caroline."

It hurt to know the truth. The truth that he did not like her enough to even consider changing his ways, but that was a narcissistic thought. She had known from the beginning that his affection for her only went so far. "Then I hope you know that I will never be able to reciprocate the way you have declared you feel about me."

Klaus smiled brilliantly back at her, despite the morbid conversation topic. "I plan on changing that." Her eyes widened at his new declaration. A mission to get her to fall for him? Surely, with the right words he could manage. She had to be strong. He's only doing this out of challenge. "No worries, love. Leave it all to me." He said, breaking her from her inner pep-talk.

"Just to be clear," Caroline began, catching his attention further. Not that she needed help. Her presence was all that he was aware of at the time. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's why I like you." The air seemed to be getting hotter as his eyes poured into hers. Her legs began to tremble as his smile grew, enclosing any an all other thoughts into just one. Him. He was enough to make her lose control, and she hated it. She hated it so much that she wanted to grab his face and kiss him like she's never kissed anyone before. Wait... What?

"How in the world can you feel that way?" She asked inquisitively. Couldn't she just take his word for it? Why must he explain himself when he says he is interested?

Dodging the question, he decided to prod her. "Well, why shouldn't I? Why do you not find yourself worthy of someone's interest?" Klaus asked.

"Because." She said simply, looking away from him. No, that was most definitely not a good enough answer. Not good enough at all.

"Because why?"

She tried to stand up, "It doesn't matter, Klaus." but he grabbed her arm, keeping her from making any more distance between them than there already was. Not just physically, but emotionally. He could tell that she was trying to keep him out. He definitely wasn't going to give up now. He just opened himself up for the first time, and she was trying to leave.

"Caroline..."

Caroline threw her hands up in failure. "Because I can't believe you actually care!" She looked at the ground, and he was almost offended until she spoke again. "I'm never the one. So, why now? Why with you? You have so many options, you have so much going on, and yet you choose me to be the object of your villainous affections?"

Klaus laid his hand on one of hers, his thumb rubbing along the top of it. If he wasn't some supernatural being, and she wasn't afraid that he might kill her, this would be an intimate moment. They might sit and watch the sun rise together, then leave and he may properly court her. "I can't tell you the exact reason I favor you, basically because I'm not sure my self." His eyes lit up as he watched her listen intently. "All I know is that I'm finding myself feeling for the first time in four hundred years, and I want to see where it leads me. Whether it be my my rise or my fall. Preferably the former." That was a half lie. One half of his body craved her, wanting to ravish her at any given point in time. But, the other half was terrified of having someone as his blind side. If anyone found out about Caroline, they could use her against him. He didn't want to be emotionally attached to her. "Besides, how can you not feel adoration towards a woman with enough snarky comments to take down an entire army?" She smiled now, taking her hand away from his as she rolled her eyes.

She was about to say a brilliant comment about being able to take down vampires, when her stomach interrupted her. Klaus laughed, standing up to take her hand. "Care to join me for a late dinner?"

She grasped his hand, sliding into a comfortable position beside him as she stood. "Wouldn't it be an early breakfast?" She asked, smiling at the stars.

"I could make you breakfast, if you'd like?" He asked, and Caroline all-but burst into a fit of laughter. "What?" He asked, amused by how relaxed she seemed to be with him when she was disgusted only a few moments ago. Not to mention that laugh...

"It's nothing." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Sweetheart, I will get it out of you one way or another." And she knew he would.

"It's just... The first time I met you, you killed a girl in front of me. Just tonight, you slaughtered an entire pub of people. And now, you're offering to make me breakfast? Do you even know how to make breakfast? Or are you going to get one of us servants to do it for you?" It had begun as a playful sentence, but ended in a string of rather serious questions. She didn't like how privileged they appeared to be, even if they were royal.

Klaus seemed unaware of her change in mood, because he still had a confident smile on his lips. "I've lived for four centuries, sweetheart. I think I can manage a breakfast."

"Honestly, are you still pining over her?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, turning his head so that he could look at the brunette girl before him. She had her eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. "I love her." He responded, scoffing when she let out a small laugh.

"If you loved her, whatever _this_" she gestured between them, "was, it never would have happened." Hayley walked to the sofa and flopped down.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, Tyler weighing his options on how to go about apologizing to Caroline, and Hayley weighing her options on how to get out of this house. She won't lie, what her and Tyler did was awful. They both knew what was happening, yet it still occurred. You could say that she even loved him for a time. But, that was until she realized what a coward he was. Here he is, sitting in his own little shame cloud when the woman he truly wants is out no doubt finding a better suitor. Hell, she should be doing the same thing.

"I should go." Hayley spoke.

The male werewolf glanced at her, "Yeah." He said. "That's probably for the best." He told her, and Hayley wanted to rip his throat out. No wonder he couldn't keep a woman.

She sat up quickly, exiting the home at a brisk pace. Once she hit the cool air, her body temperature seemed to calm down, but she was still so utterly pissed off. Why can't she ever find the good ones? Where are all of the gentlemen that mothers tell their daughters? Not that she'd really know anything about a mother. Her family left her when she was just a baby, and since she was just passed around in homes, each parent never fully deciding to keep her.

She had always had a thing for bad boys, probably because of her troubled past. It wasn't because she wanted to save them, or to be the only one to make them feel something, no. It was because she wanted someone she could relate to. Someone that felt like family.

Her feet pounded the ground unknowingly, so she couldn't hear the footsteps that were matching hers. "Wait, Hayley!" She spun around to see Tyler coming after her. "Wait!" She slowed down to let him catch up but soon regretted it. "I have an idea."

Tyler's ideas were about as good as stabbing yourself. Ergo, not good at all. "Tyler, I'm not really in the mood to get myself killed." She responded, turning to walk away once more, but he caught her arm. She glared at him, hoping it would get him to remove his hand, but to no avail.

"She's been taken to the palace, has she not?" When Hayley only looked at him in a clueless stare, he threw his hands up. "Caroline!" Oh, yeah. Her. "If she's at the palace, then she'll be at the annual ball. And if she's at the annual ball, I can see her." His eyes lit up with every word, only aggravating her further.

"Why are you telling me this?" She wondered, wanting him to just leave her out of it. He was becoming annoying and she didn't want to have to lose him as a friend too.

Tyler smiled. "I was hoping that you would accompany me to a certain ball."

If this was a month ago, she would have jumped for joy at his invitation, despite it's reason. But, this is now and all that she felt was sympathy for this pathetic man. His fiancee caught him in the act of adultery, there's no way the girl is taking him back. "Tyler, Caroline is a bitch." It wasn't a lie, and it made her feel good to say so. "But, she is not stupid."

"I have a plan." He said, confirming her fears. His plans were even worse than his ideas. But, he was her friend. What kind of friend would she be if she was not there during his inevitable time of need? A smart one...

But, a disloyal one. And if there's anything a wolf knows, it's how to be loyal. Well, most of the wolves. Excluding Tyler.

** "**I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" She asked, and Tyler only responded with a sly smile that screamed impulsiveness.

**(Review! I love it when you guys let me know how you feel about my writing. :P If you want more updates, which I will do soon, go to my tumblr! - 'sleepingawaytheday'**


	8. Chapter 9-Burning Down The House

**Chapter 9-Burning Down the House**

** Watch out, you might get what you're after. **

** Cool babies. Strange but not a stranger.**

** I'm an ordinary guy, burning down the house.**

** Hold tight, wait till the parties over.**

** Hold tight, we're in for nasty weather.**

** There has got to be a way, burning down the house.**

** (The Used (Cover)-Burning Down the House)**

**Sorry! I know it's been a while, and this chapter turned out smaller than most of the other ones, despite all of my revising and editing. But, it does have a few good things in it that you all want. So, please read and review! (: **

Never had someone been so wrong in their life. If the mob of male servants trying to vent out the smoke and clean the soot from the roof hadn't been any hint at Klaus' horrible cooking, she didn't know what was. It all began simple enough, just him getting some ingredients together. Poultry, bacon, normal things. Then, like a wild fire, the kitchen caught ablaze and Klaus caught Caroline around her waist and dashed out of the room.

Humorous enough, no one else seemed surprised by the rather drastic turn of events.

"Nik, how many times are we going to have to remodel this kitchen?" Rebekah asked in an annoyed tone, sitting on a chair by the marble table with her legs crossed. She was wearing a beautiful blue silk dress, it flowing effortlessly around her ankles.

Klaus ignored her, watching intently to make sure Caroline was fine. She gave him a reassuring smile, meeting his penetrating gaze. She felt stuck in his blue eyes for a moment. How anyone could not be hopelessly caught on him was beyond her. Even as a vampire, he was more attractive than any man she had ever come across. Her eyes trailed over his shoulders and back, unable to help herself as he moved items from the kitchen and into the dining room. Even if she could never be with him, she could watch him, right?

"See something you like, sweetheart?" He asked over his shoulder. Rebekah snickered as Caroline glanced away, face blood red.

No, she couldn't watch him.

"Just trying to make sure you weren't holding anything flammable." She replied, hoping to cover up her clearly discomposed features with sarcasm. Though Rebekah did laugh like a buffoon, it was not successful, considering Klaus' smile rose along his cheeks and a knowing glint entered his eyes.

Kol walked in with large plates filled with food, Elijah beside him carrying goblets. "Thought you might be hungry for something that's not black and burnt, and charred all over." Kol said, sitting down the plates at the table.

"Yes, yes. We get it." Klaus responded, sighing as he pulled out a chair for Caroline to sit in. Caroline watched with curious eyes as everyone gathered around like it was a normal family gathering, taking goblets and holding them up high.

"To Nik's awful cooking!" Kol cheered, causing an eruption of laughs and an irritated huff from Klaus himself. Caroline smiled up at him gently, and his gaze warmed instantly, a grin spreading upon his own lips in the process.

"I'll drink to that." Elijah said, putting the cup to his lips.

Klaus rolled his eyes from beside her, picking up his glorious silver plate. Caroline felt so ungainly. She had never eaten in such a posh place, and she never dreamed she'd eat with the Prince's and Princess. How had this happened to her?

"Nik, will you help me with the arrangements for the ball?" Rebekah suddenly asked in a pleading voice. Considering her earlier teasing, it had completely caught Caroline off guard. She looked like she might get on her knees and beg him, which Caroline had no doubt he'd enjoy.

A ball? What ball? She never heard of any ball?

Then, she recalled how once a year the elite would get together for the Mikaelson's party, everyone dressing in lovely clothes and drinking until sunrise. She never realized how ironic their timing was until she found out what they were. Maybe it wasn't just the elite they were inviting...

"Becca, you know how much I hate scheming and decorating. And dancing. Basically anything that has to do with parties." Klaus said, brushing off his sisters pleading, causing Caroline to elbow his side. When he looked over at her, she feigned innocence, taking a bite of her food. "I assure you, love, people have died for much less." He whispered to her, and she looked from between him and Rebekah, sending out a silent message. "Maybe Caroline would like to help?" He asked, getting a scoff from both Rebekah and Caroline. The two looked at each other.

"Perhaps they have more in common than we originally thought." Elijah said, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"What would she do? Clean the floors?" Rebekah asked in a rude tone, upset that her brother's would try to push off their little servant crush on her. Her comment got a savage gaze from both Elijah and Klaus, and a shake of the head from Kol.

Finn entered the room then, "Rebekah, it wouldn't hurt you to actually have friends." He said, then smelled the air. "Was Nik trying to cook again?" Everyone burst in fits of laughter.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, then huffed very audibly. "Ugh! Fine!" She turned to Caroline. "You can help."

"I guess I have no choice." Caroline said with a fake smile.

"This is going to be an extravagant ball, Caroline." Rebekah said dreamily. "Which means you need to be taught proper etiquette. I'm sure Elijah can manage that much?" Elijah nodded, earning a barely noticeable tensing of Klaus, mainly in his arms. But, Caroline caught it. For some reason, she was noticing everything about him today. "And we shall find you a beautiful dress to hide the fact that you are nothing more than a poor-"

"Rebekah." Klaus warned, his tone threatening. Rebekah held up her hands and took a bite of her food.

"So, Rebekah, what boyfriend are you going to take to this ball of yours?" Kol asked, placing his chin in his hands.

"Just because you can't find love doesn't mean I can't." Rebekah glared at him from across the table.

Kol lifted his amused gaze. "And how many times have you 'found love' in the past year?"

"Now, now." Elijah intervened. "I'm sure our sister has regrets for her past indiscretions." He said, placing his hands on the table and looking to Rebekah for a response.

Rebekah lifted her chin, her shoulders lifting as well. "I may or may not have realized I was mistaken when being with a few of them."

"Yet you still go along, believing every lie that they spit from their ghastly mouths." Finn said from over by the kitchen.

"Over, and over, and over again." Klaus concluded.

Rebekah was about to yell at him, when Caroline spoke up. She knew this was a family discussion, but she felt for Rebekah. "There's nothing wrong with falling in love." Everyone looked at her, seeming to have forgotten she was even there in the midst of their bickering, but it did not offend her. Caroline looked at Rebekah. "Fall in love with as many things as you can, while you can."

Klaus fought the smile that tried to appear on his lips, and Elijah raised his eyebrows, looking to Rebekah. She was staring at Caroline, trying to figure out what made her tick. How some human could make a wise comment like that.

Kol clapped his hands in amusement. "We've finally found someone who knows how to shut up Beks, here." He looked between Klaus and Elijah. "Can we keep her?"

"That's for me to decide." A deep voice echoed throughout the room. Caroline shifted in her seat to see a man with blond hair walking in. His furious gaze was fixed on her, and she suddenly felt squirmy, like an ant beneath a looking glass.

"Father." Elijah said, his voice going to one of seriousness. "Good morning." So, this was Mikael. He definitely lived up to everything people said, especially the one about him being horrifying. His demeanor alone was enough to terrify Caroline. The room suddenly felt very small, and she wanted out. She jumped slightly when Klaus's hand gently fell on her thigh, warmth shot through her body at ungodly speeds. It had been meant as a consolatory gesture, but only made her more nervous. She couldn't think with their close proximity.

"Hello, father. What brings you downstairs?" Rebekah asked.

"You mean other than the putrid smell of yet another one of Niklaus's mistakes?" Klaus visibly stiffened at the words, and Caroline wanted to defend him. "I've heard a lot of talk about my sons falling victim to a pretty servant girl. I hoped it wasn't true." He gestured to all of them. "But, clearly it is if we are suddenly allowing the commoners at the dinner table."

"This is Caroline." Elijah said, and Caroline stood up, bowing.

Mikael crossed the room, grabbing her clothes by the collar and ripping her from her position to slam her body into him. The loud noise of chairs dropping and sliding thundered through the room as all of the Mikaelson children stood, watching their father. "You," he said, putting his face inches from Caroline's, "are nothing. Try as you will, I will never allow any of my children to be with a lowly peasant."

Klaus's fingernails dug into his skin. How dare he touch her. She had just nearly died, and now his father was man handling her.

"Father..." Klaus tried, but this seemed to anger Mikael more.

"Don't call me that, boy." He said, yanking Caroline up where her feet desperately tried to get support from the floor. Mikael amused himself with watching her. "You're pathetic."

_You're pathetic. _Why did that sound so familiar?

Oh, yes. Because those were the words Caroline was so used to hearing when she was growing up. You're pathetic. That's what her sister had told her when she fell while carrying home laundry. You're pathetic, Caroline. That's what Damon had told her before everything went dark. When he had called her neurotic because she was afraid of him. You are incredibly pathetic. Those were the last words her father spoke to her before he made his leave for the last time.

Yes, she is pathetic.

"That... May be true." Caroline whispered, and Mikael seemed taken aback by the sound of her voice.

"You dare speak to me?!" He practically yelled in her ear, but Caroline did not flinch. She held herself straight and kept the fear that was coursing through her bones from her facial expressions. "I can hear your heartbeat." He told her, squeezing his hand tighter so that her clothes choked her. "I know you're quivering in fear like the human you are."

"I am." Caroline barely managed to get out, and Klaus was fuming in his place several feet away. She was so close, he could probably touch her if he leaned forward. He could try to get her away from his father, but Mikael was stronger than the rest of them. Besides, he could hurt Caroline before he even got to her. "Why fight it?" She asked, and Mikael became curious.

"Are you really that weak? I don't see why my children are so taken with you."

There it was, the million dollar question. Why did any of them like her? She had been trying for so long to answer that question, but came up blank every time. The biggest difference between them was that she was prey, and them predator. They both killed for food, they just killed higher up the food chain. They both felt. They both died... Eventually. Was it really fair for her to judge them? They do what they need to so that they can survive. The only reason she could not agree with them was because of their food of choice.

"Because... I offer something..." She looked at this man in front of her. No doubt he was a terrible father. She wouldn't be surprised if he beat them. Did he beat Klaus? Was this the man that turned him into the monster that he was today? She wanted to save Klaus. Could he be saved? Caroline sincerely hoped so, not only for his sake, but for hers. "Something that they...Aren't used to."

Mikael laughed in her face, hatred gleaming in his eyes. "Enlighten me."

Caroline swallowed, looking into the eyes of a killer. If she said the wrong thing, he would kill her. If she breathed the wrong way, he would kill her. If she lead on that maybe, she might have some sort of feeling when it came to one of his children, he would undoubtedly bring her life to a conclusion. "Humanity."

His amused expression fell from his lips, being replaced by a grimace. "Why would any of them want that?"

Nothing was certain. Nothing was set in stone. But, Caroline felt she had a rather good idea of why they would seek out humanity. Not only because they are searching for something they do not possess, not only because they miss the feeling of being human. "Maybe because deep down, they never wanted to lose it in the first place." She spoke, the words barely coming out in a whisper, but the words themselves echoed as if they were yelled into each and every one of their ears.

Mikael sniffed the air around him, finding the lingering scent of Elijah's blood on her. He damned his son, throwing the human girl to the floor in rage. "I'd kill her now if she wouldn't come back as one of us." Mikael walked out, leaving a trail of nothing but pain and fury behind him.

Caroline sat up while coughing, reminding herself of her own mother. To everyone's surprise, Rebekah was the first to get to her, offering assistance. Caroline thanked her, than stepped towards the door Mikael had just left through. "I think I will head to bed, now."

Klaus walked over to her and Elijah kept his breathing in control. He was losing her already.

"I'll walk you."

"Caroline?" Rebekah called, getting her attention. When she looked at the other blond, a smile appeared on the vampire's features. "I'll find you tomorrow to discuss preparations." Caroline nodded, her moment with the King almost forgotten.

They walked in silence all the way to the servant's quarters, and Klaus finally stopped. "Caroline, I cannot express my impairment towards what happened earlier. I..."

"You're nothing like your father."

Her words awakened his brain, sending curiosity through him like a cat. "What?"

"You are nothing like Mikael. I can tell you fear him, and not just physically, but you fear that one day you will be like him, or that you already are." She turned, placing her warm hand against his scratchy stubble-covered chin. "You have nothing to worry about." As she spoke, Klaus watched purplish marks appear on her neck from his father. He had seen the very same marks on his body just four hundred years prior.

Klaus took the time to kiss her palm, lingering his lips on her skin while he could. The very small gesture was enough to heat up both of their bodies, sending tension through the air in reverberating waves.

"I enjoyed our time today." He conceded.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Was that before or after you nearly burnt the castle down?" Klaus chuckled, his body moving subtly towards hers. Though, he felt as if he couldn't really help it. He was drawn to her. Everyone seemed to be drawn to her, but he'd never felt this way before. It wasn't love, he knew that much, but it was no longer just lust or interest, though those played a part in it as well.

"Well, I was with you the entire time, so I'm going to have to go with answer C." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"And what would that be, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Every moment since I met you." Klaus leaned forward, and Caroline's breath hitched. His hand gently lifted, brushing her cheek. It was like an angel's touch, caressing her into some sort of limbo. Was he going to kiss her? He was going to kiss her! He couldn't do that! He's a killer. She can't do this, no, no, no-

Yet, she found herself wanting to move in, wanting to feel his breath stroke her skin softer than anything she'd ever known. Caroline forgot where she was for a few good moments, and his lips hovered above hers.

"I can't." She said, the air hardly making it passed her lips, backing away.

Klaus looked up as if in a daze, before his bubble burst and he nodded. "Goodnight, Caroline." But, before he could get away and be angry with her for the next month, Caroline grabbed his arm.

"I want you to know why I can't." He looked up at her, not leaving, so she took that as a reason to continue. "Before I came here, I was with my fiance." She saw the look in his eyes. The look of jealousy. "We _had_ been together for four years." She continued, emphasizing past tense. "I was so comfortable with my life at that point. I thought someone had finally chosen me. I had finally been the one that would make someone smile every day." Her face fell. "And then I found him with another woman in the woods."

His next words made her laugh. "Where does he live?"

"That surely doesn't matter." Caroline said, smiling at him. "I believe I am finally getting over the fact that he doesn't want me, but I am not over the fact that he betrayed me." She placed her hand on Klaus's, smiling as he gently squeezed it. "I'm afraid it'll happen again." Caroline whispered.

Klaus rubbed his fingers over hers, relishing in the feeling of her smooth skin on his own. How could someone so beautiful be so insecure of herself? And who was this man that broke her heart? He didn't deserve the pumping of his own. "I won't hurt you." He said with undoubted confidence.

"I'd like to believe that, and sometimes at night, I find myself wishing I could forget all of the horrible things you've done." She blinked back the tears. She didn't want him to think of her as weak. He called her strong, did he not? Well, he was wrong. She was weak and insecure and pathetic. She was so many things that screamed small and useless, but he didn't see her that way. Selfish as she was, Caroline wanted him to continue to see her in some glorious light.

"But, you can't." He took a step away then, unable to hide the pain that she had just inflicted on him that was showing clear as day in those wondrous eyes.

Caroline looked at him in disbelief. "I shouldn't have to! I shouldn't have to forgive you for killing people every day." She grabbed the door to the room, opening it to darkness. "Surely there are other ways than harming the innocent." Caroline hinted, hoping her would consider it for even a second before shooting it down.

"You can't change me, Caroline." He said, stepping closer to her. "I'm not a project for you to save, if that's what you're thinking. I will always kill and hurt innocent people because it's who I am. I enjoy it." His voice was dangerous. She didn't want to hear it. Had he not just told her that he enjoyed her? Was she now categorized with killing? How had this night changed so much? There was never a definite emotion. At least not in this castle. The Castle of Hell.

"You're right, because that would require you feeling guilt." She spat, and he smiled perilously. She knew that smile. The smile he gave before he went off killing people. "Klaus-"

Klaus shifted, standing straight up. "I am a prince." He looked away, "You should address me as so." Caroline was stupefied. How dare he! If he wanted to play this game, than they would play it, and she'd be damned if she would be the loser.

She smiled and bowed, "Goodnight, your majesty." Then she turned to leave, stepping into the darkness of the room where many of the maidens slept. It would only be a few more steps, and then she could be away from him. A few more steps and she could fall into a deep sleep, probably dreaming of him for nights to come.

Within the first two steps, a hand was firmly clasped upon her arm, forcing her back towards something warm and comfortable. The comfort began in her lips, as she realized they were attached to something that fit them perfectly in every way. Both of their mouths were moving together in sync, neither knowing just how good this would feel. His lips were warm and full, and her hand quickly wound up into his hair, while a little moan of pleasure traitorously made it's way up her throat. She tried to bite it back, but it came out at even a fuller force. Talk about immoral.

Though, his hands were steadily making their way down her back while above her dress, and she felt like she couldn't handle it. Her body felt like a bonfire that's constantly being fanned, her skin was surely hot to the touch. This simple kiss was already more passionate than anything her and Tyler had ever shared.

Caroline's heart was slamming in her chest, aching for a way out of the ride of emotions. She knew she should pull away, but feared she was not strong enough. Everything about Klaus was making her see stars. All of the good parts of him were deciding to show through. But, alas, this was wrong. It had to be wrong. _He _was wrong.

Her lips left his in seconds, no doubt yearning for their return the second they parted.

"Good night." She said quickly, turning around to leave before anymore heat could flood her body without permission.

Klaus watched as she left him in the hallway. Maybe he had went too far, but what else was new? She shouldn't have made him feel so... Vulnerable. He hated it, and therefore, he hated her. Well, maybe not, but he could sure as hell act like he did, despite whatever the hell that was that just happened. Could it be categorized as a kiss? It felt like pure sexuality.

Either way, he got the kiss he wanted, and now she would no longer be a friend that he was pursuing, but a servant, plain and simple.

Despite what he hoped, the only thing he could think of were those lips...

"Did you see that?" A whisper came from in the dark. "They kissed!"

Shadows began to move, the darkness swirling around as two figures made their way to the door. "We have to tell the King and Queen." An older voice said, "They'll know what to do with the harlot."

The two figures stepped out, revealing Carol and a young lady with black hair. "But, Carol. They might kill her." The girl replied, stopping before they could completely make it through the door. "I know he asked us all to tell him about what Klaus and Elijah do with the girl, but does she really deserve to die?"

Both of the women had awoken early to clean up the house, as always. They had not been expecting such an event as the one they had just witnessed to occur.

"April, obviously we cannot keep this from them." She smiled kindly, hiding the vicious intentions behind her actions. "Besides, they already have someone in question for Lord Niklaus to marry, and they are considering one for Elijah. They are taken men, and she's teasing them like someone dangling whiskey in front of a drunkard." Carol reasoned, seeing that she was getting somewhere with her conversation.

"I suppose it would be right of us to tell King Mikael. If it is in the name to save a marriage, then there should be no question, correct?" April asked, looking up to the woman that had been so kind to her for the past year she had been here. She had come to love her like a mother.

"Correct." Carol said, turning away before her grin could be unleashed.

The two women strutted off into the darkness, off to find the proper listener for their latest gossip. All the while, the young blond was trying to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Oh, how sleep can make for such obliviousness towards others.

**For more updates, go to my tumblr- SleepingAwayTheDay. I haven't updated the story yet on there, but you can ask me questions and even ask me to write something for you! I love a good challenge. :P Thank you for waiting so long.**


	9. Chapter 10-All I Need

**Chapter 10-All I Need**

** I'm dying to catch my breath, oh why don't I ever learn.**

** I've lost all my trust, now I'll surely try to turn it around.**

** Can you still see, the heart of me?**

** All my agony fades away... When you hold me in your embrace.**

** Don't tear me down, for all I need.**

** Make my heart a better place, give me something I can believe.**

** (Within Temptation-All I Need)**

The pounding sound of feet awoke her, finding men rushing vigorously into the newly emptied room Caroline had been lying in. "What's going on?" She asked drowsily. No words were spoken to her as the men came closer with eery strides, yanking her up from the bed. She screamed and clawed as they drug her mercilessly from where she lay, tearing her night gown in unlawful places.

What had she done to deserve this? Was it because of what happened with Klaus? Did he get tired of having to chase her?

Her heart began to break with the accusation. No, she had not loved him, but she was surely nearing such a thing. It was quite capable of happening, a forbidden love with a monster. What would the people think? Did she really care? Honestly, she did not. She just worried for her own morality. How long until she was deciding she wanted to be with him forever? Until she had decided that she too would drain the innocent of their life essence? Any time was too soon.

The girl watched numbly as her feet slid across the cold marble floor, her mouth no longer emitting it's high pitch frequency considering the guards hand was clasping it shut. Her throat felt swollen and raw, but someone had to have heard her. Would Klaus come and help? Probably not. He likely felt betrayed from her sudden departure after their kiss. But, there were others in the home. For whatever reason, they seemed alright with her company. Would they help? Elijah? Kol? Finn, maybe? Only time would tell.

"Let... Let me go." Caroline mumbled against the man's hand. She received a humored stare, cold blue eyes looking back at her. It sent a rippling of chills through her body, and just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. His entire body was gone, and her face was now being pushed towards the floor. She hit it with a smack, and the pain she had felt in her head not but just that morning suddenly returned, despite Elijah's blood pumping through her.

The room got colder as she heard a door open, another unfamiliar sound of foot steps entering her ears. Her breath hitched as she realized who it was, and once again, the room seemed much too small. Someone dropped down beside her, hooking his hand underneath her arm and placing his mouth next to her ear.

"The king wishes to see you."

"Nik," Kol yelled, running into a room where he was greeted by a rather strange image. Esther was standing in front of Klaus, Finn, and Elijah, her hand held out as they all pressed forward, but to no use. By the exasperated look on the woman's face, she was using her witchy powers. "Mother, what are you doing?" He asked, and then like an explosion, he felt it too. The sickening force that felt as if his brain was being pressed in between a mountain and the earth.

Kol fell to his knees, cursing the dreadful woman and her existence.

"I cannot allow any of you to interfere, Kol." She looked at all of her children, save Rebekah who could more than likely care less about Caroline's screams that undoubtedly drew them all here. "This is for your own protection." She said cryptically.

Klaus raised his head, glaring at his mother with a hatred he had never fully revealed till now. "If he so much as creases a hair on her head-" The threat came out before he even had time to consider it, but Esther interrupted him as if he were but a little boy asking for a new pup.

"You'll do what, Niklaus? You have never cared for a human before, do not fall for such shame now." Esther said, replying with a smile before she took in Elijah and even Finn's expressions of hatred. "You would ruin family for this girl?"

Elijah spat. "You speak of family as if we have one. This is not family, mother. This is a prison, binding us by the promises of blood long replaced." He returned, shaking his head. "You know how both Niklaus and I feel about the girl, yet you wish to destroy her life and remove her from ours. Just as you did Tatia." He shook his head lightly, trying to get the point across in his tranquil way. "That is not what a mother would do."

Esther's laugh made his stomach cringe. "Dearest Elijah, I didn't simply 'remove' Tatia from your life." She smiled devilishly, and Elijah's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "There needed to be a doppelganger to proceed with the curse. Tatia was the start of such a line." Her hands lowered slightly, releasing a small amount of the pressure she had on her children. "She was the human blood that created your immortality. She is _always _with you, my child."

"You're abominable." Finn spoke in a raspy voice, his eyes glancing from both Klaus to Elijah, looking for their reactions. Elijah's was more visible than Klaus', his mouth agape and his eyes blackening with fury. Klaus, on the other hand, was calm and collected.

All Klaus could think of is what Mikael was doing to Caroline. He knew he was harming her. It wasn't in Mikael's nature to take it easy. But, the mere thought of it was inflicting pain upon his chest, causing it to constrict uncomfortably. He feared for his own existence at the thought of her being killed. This seemed the moment to prioritize himself. The moment to find out what he really wanted out of life. If it was his bond with his mother, or Caroline. Everything had been building up to this moment. This second.

"What will you decide, Niklaus? A pathetic human over family?" Esther asked in a taunting tone, knowing it wasn't really an option. His family was all he really had. The only thing that would always be there for him despite everything. Caroline was human, she was fragile and weak. There was no telling if she would ever wish to even become a vampire.

Klaus' demeanor began to change towards one of defeat...

Yes, the choice was obvious, but only to himself. Soon, he was at his mother's throat. "Where is Caroline?" He hissed, squeezing her neck despite the ever present aneurism building up in his brain. "Where is she?!" His voice bellowed throughout the room, sending shivers down Esther's spine. How is he so powerful? He should be no stronger than any of his siblings.

"It won't be long." She replied.

Time. Why do we measure it? We are the only animal that measures time. Humans. Humans began it. Because of this silly thing, we are constantly in a hurry, or we place expiration dates upon things through medicine. Could we not just simply learn to enjoy whatever is happening instead of dreading the due date? Yes, we are more technologically advanced than other species, but at what cost? The cost of happiness? The cost of _true _freedom? We are slaves. Slaves to time.

It had been such a long time since Caroline had seen the light of day. The last had been when she left with Elijah and Klaus to go to town. It seemed like months ago, when it was nearly 24 hours. So much had happened, so much was going on, and now here she is. About to die at the hands of the man she cared for's father. A man who was even more corrupt and ruined the Klaus himself.

Caroline fought them every second, though. She lashed out ever chance she had when they were placing the chains around her, she screamed and backed away as much as she could when they brought the blade to her arm, and she cursed the King when he entered the room with a satisfied smile upon his putrid lips.

"Ah, Caroline. You couldn't even begin to comprehend the immense rush of joy that I feel when seeing you in this state." Mikael spoke, his voice making the bile in her stomach rise in her throat. He was disgusting and ghastly. How could one be literally glowing in pure happiness while seeing someone being drained of blood?

"What are you doing to me?" The blood began to drip from her arm into an iron pail.

Mikael stepped forward, wiping some of the red liquid from her wound and placing it to his lips. He watched her as he slowly stuck the finger in his mouth, licking it clean. "Simple, girl. I'm draining my son's blood from your system, then I'll feed it to them and kill you." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But, while we're here, I'm going to enjoy each and every second that you suffer. Alexander!" He yelled, and a guard stepped forward. "Speed up the process. Two on each arm." He said, then walked away in disinterest as 'Alexander' stepped forward with a blade, slicing it along her forearms.

"No!" She screamed, biting her lip as she knife cut deeper.

Mikael walked up rather quickly, twisting Caroline's arm in an unforgiving way. Her screech could be heard for miles, and the blood came trailing down her arm like a river on a mountain. His thumb dug into her wound, and Caroline tried with all of her might to not drop her head and sob. If death came to her now, she might consider accepting it's shadowy promises that she had heard about.

"The thing is, I do not wish to see someone living under my roof end up with someone of your status. Even if he is not my child." Not his child? Caroline's eyebrows shot up, despite her imposing position. "Has he not told you?" Mikael laughed. "Maybe he does not care for you as you once thought he did. The second he found out the truth, he began to seek out Tatia to tell her of his impure blood, not realizing that she was already dead."

Caroline fought the rush of insecurity flooding through her. 'Now is not the time for feeling sorry for yourself, Caroline.' She thought, then lifted her chin. "Tatia...?" She questioned, wanting to know more about this girl that Mikael spoke of.

This time, he looked genuinely surprised. "He did not speak of her either? Maybe I truly have overestimated his fondness for you." Mikael leaned up against the wall, his eyes caught on the blood pouring from her arms. "Tatia was a beautiful harlot that lived among us when we were still just human scum. She had both of Elijah and Niklaus wrapped along her cheap fingers, neither knowing that both were placing their seed in the same garden, despite the garden having already produced a fruit."

The mental images that came with his descriptive response drove her into a further state of despair. Elijah and Klaus falling in love with the same woman, and being betrayed by her because she slept with them both. She needed to end whatever it was that Elijah was feeling for her. She can't continue this, knowing that Klaus and him would be so deeply offended by the familiarity of the affair.

"Alas, she nearly tore our family apart. Niklaus and Elijah had drawn their swords on one another for more than one occasion, but when Niklaus drew blood and the werewolves around our home crossed a line, I decided it was time to end the feuding. In the most gracious coincidence, there needed to be a Petrova for the sacrifice. Tatia just happened to be such a thing, and therefor, we killed her, much like I am doing to you now, and fed her blood to my children, mixed with other herbs, and I plunged a sword through each of their hearts.

"When they awoke, when _we _awoke, we were met by this god awful hunger. A hunger for blood. I captured a servant girl and fed each of my children one by one. But, the blood forced them on a rampage, for they could not handle the thirst. Niklaus' first kill triggered his werewolf gene, and that's when I knew that he had been no son of mine."

_"I should kill you right now!" Mikael screamed, his foot digging a little deeper into Klaus' side. "Kill you and feed you to the animals." He brought his foot back, slamming it into the boys chest, causing him to convulse silently to himself. _

_ "Mother, please." Klaus begged, looking deep into the eyes of the woman who had betrayed their family with infidelity. But, she felt no pity for the boy before her. He was a constant reminder that the family she so desperately wished for would never be whole. It would never be complete as long as he was around. And so, she turned away, allowing Mikael to continue._

_ His fist raised, he plunged it right into Klaus's nose, blood coming out in a stream. _

_ "Father! Stop it!" Rebekah screamed, running around the corner with Elijah and Kol by her side. "Leave him alone!" She yanked at his arms with no regrets, but he spun around, flinging her a few yards away into a tree. She landed pathetically with an "unf", and crouched down as her sides began to piece themselves back together._

_ Then Kol took a run, receiving a rather similar result._

_ Elijah watched in horror as his family fell apart. Not that it was ever wonderful, but Mikael had never hit Rebekah beyond a slap. He always saved that kind of aggression for the boys, and yet here he was, beating all of his children with no less then a smirk on his lips. "I will not stand for this." Elijah said, and he and Kol grabbed Mikael and pulled him away from Klaus, who looked as if he was only a few more hits away from giving up completely._

_ "All of my children disgust me!" Mikael bellowed, thrashing violently in their arms. "I give you immortality, and this is how you repay me? By defending some imposter in our home?" Mikael shook his head and spit, the liquid landing on Elijah's cheek. Elijah wiped it away quickly, then threw Mikael forward._

_ They all watched as Mikael left the scene, just as he always did when he knew his part was over._

I beat the bastard child until his eyes bled, then once he healed, I beat him again." Mikael concluded, seeming nothing but content with himself, despite all of the horrible things he had just admitted to doing.

So, she was correct. Mikael did hurt Klaus. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to conclude that Mikael was the person who forced Klaus into this lifestyle of no regrets. No guilt. How could he have known that what he was doing was truly wrong when no one allowed him to see it?

"Why do you hate humans?" Caroline asked, wincing when she barely moved her arms, causing a searing pain to flood up her body.

Mikael smiled, probably because she was in so much anguish. "Humans are weak. They let emotions get in the way of getting things done, and they have so many morals. The only thing they are good for is a delicious food source." He replied, stepping forward to inspect what blood had gone into the bowl now. It was filling up rather quickly.

"What is it you want?" Klaus asked, tightening his grip on Esther's neck. "What do you need for this to stop?"

Esther coughed, shaking her head. "It can't be stopped." The smell of blood had filled the air long ago, a sweet scent that Klaus knew to be Caroline's. Knowing Mikael, he was draining her of vampire blood, killing her. But, he cannot let that happen.

"I'll kill you. I will rip your veins from your neck and bleed you dry." He brought his face a few inches from hers. "Tell me what to do to save her."

"Niklaus." Elijah said, stepping forward. "There has to be another way." His voice was urgent, yet calming.

Without releasing his mother, Klaus spared his brother a disgusted glance. "You speak of _peaceful truce_, Elijah, while they are emptying Caroline's blood out. She is dying, _brother, _and you would like me to go easy on the woman who is causing it? Why, because she's family?" Klaus' head turned back to Esther. The woman who use to tell him she hated him. The woman who forced him to sleep out in the cold when he was just a boy. The woman who watched, and even helped as Mikael rammed his fist into his face over and over, never stopping it. Never whispering words of reassurance. Never being a _mother._ "You said it yourself, this is no family. We are no family."

Esther's eyes lit up as she realized that she had finally broken him. He no longer cared for the bond of family. "There is one way..." She spoke, coughing as his grip tightened ever more at the sound of her voice.

"You'd be wise to keep talking." He said, the veins of his eyes coming out to play. His teeth slowly emerged from his gums, and he lifted his lips to reveal them to her. "Now, what is this new way you suddenly speak of?"

"Me and Mikael simply do not wish for you to be with a woman of such low class as the young servant... But, if we are assured that you will not end up with her, I'm sure Mikael would be willing to forgive the indiscretion you and her shared." Esther replied, a persuasive tone thickly coating her voice.

"Indiscretion?" Elijah questioned, his chest beginning to ache.

Klaus looked between his mother and Elijah, not knowing which one he would rather talk to least right now. Finally, he sighed. "I kissed Caroline." A heavy rage entered Elijah's body, one that he hadn't felt since Henrik's death, but Klaus wasn't ready to speak to him about it. "So, you'd like me to swear to not end up with Caroline, is that it?" He questioned the woman before him who was shaking, willing her power to become stronger.

"Not quite." Esther said. "We will need more of a certainty."

"A marriage." Finn spoke, knowing full well where this was going. It was the same thing they had pushed upon him, and even though he had found someone he loved, it did not mean that he wanted his brother to chance it.

Klaus shook his head viciously, stepping away and finally releasing Esther. "No. I refuse to do such idiotic things." He had never wished to get married, but if he had, the only woman he could ever think of seeing himself with was the woman he was about to swear to never lay another finger on. Would he be able to contain his primal instincts around her? He had planned on finding her in the morrow to ravish her completely, hoping she felt the same was that he did about the kiss. But, now... His plans had been crushed by this interruption.

"Then Mikael shall continue until she is as hollow as a tree."

The very thought made him cringe, wanting nothing more than to strangle his mother completely, but even though he knew they were not emotionally a family, he could never harm someone of the same blood. The only way to save Caroline was to follow through with this sacrilegious attempt at a marriage. He could never show her how much he desired her. He could never feel this way again. Although, she would live. If he did not agree, she would surely be killed. He had to, there was truly no other way. Besides, he was much to close to the forbidden emotion of love already, he didn't want to know it any better.

"Alright, mother. I accept." Klaus said, causing everyone currently present in the room to gasp.

"Good," Esther smiled. "Darius, go tell Mikael the news."

"I have to say, for a human, your blood is quite delicious." Mikael told Caroline, licking his fingers of her blood once more. She tried to look away, but his captivating gaze was holding her in a horrible lock, not showing any signs of reluctance. "Have any of my children tasted it?"

She ignored him, biting her lip at the mere thought of Klaus tasting her blood. She should be disgusted, hate him, yet all she could do was fight the building desire to see him. She just wanted him to rush in and embrace her. Love her. Could he love her?

"Answer me, strumpet!" Mikael bellowed, his fingers squeezing at Caroline's neck before she had time to think about it. She felt the air leaving her, despite her otiose gasps from the deprivation. She felt his fingers further bruising the marks already present on her neck from earlier, no mercy as his thumb jammed into her throat.

This must be it. She was going to die now. All the things she could never do were now flashing through her mind.

Riding a horse that wouldn't end in her nearly dying, have children, fight for womens rights, be embraced, have a romantic ballroom dance, meet someone that would change her entire outlook on life, someone who would challenge her and confuse her, yet make her love life, and love him. She could never tell Klaus that she was in so much deeper than she led on.

She could never make love with someone. With _him, _because let's be honest. He's the only one she would ever want to bed with again. She could never be with a man without comparing his personality to Klaus', his flaws to Klaus', his body to Klaus'. Everything really came down to him, then again, hadn't it been that way for a while now?

"You killing me..." She croaked, knowing he could hear every word. "Won't stop whatever..." She was trying to get the words out, knowing they would be her last. "Affection there is between us." She finally ended her thought, and every bone in her body began to ache when she heard the door slam open. Yet, her hopes came to a sudden stop when she saw that it was just a simple guard.

"The queen says that the prince has agreed to your terms." The guard said, then walked away as if the man before him was not currently choking the life out of someone woman. How people could be so open to such displays was beyond her.

Just then, Mikael's grip loosened, and Caroline fell to the floor as far as the chains allowed, gasping and sputtering, trying to get the air to return to her lungs as quickly as possible. It felt as if her throat was collapsing, but she was sure it would return to normal in time. But, did she have enough time?

"Alexander. Release the girl." Mikael said with his back to Caroline. Her eyes widened, looking around for the catch. There was no way he was just releasing her. Something was happening that she did not know about. "It appears Niklaus has accepted a truce." When he finally faced Caroline, she was greeted by the most awful grin on his face. Yes, something was definitely going on.

"A truce?" She asked, her throat cracking in pain.

Mikael walked closer. "A truce. One that consist of something I never thought that boy would consider, especially not if he is finally fond of someone. But, alas, I have come to the conclusion that you were a means to an end to him from the beginning." As Alexander removed the chains from Caroline and helped her to her feet, her eyes stayed on Mikael for any sudden movements. Not that she could do much, but she wanted to be aware.

"And, what exactly is it that you are forcing him to do? Kill more humans? Maybe beat him more, treating him like a disloyal child?" She knew this wasn't going to end well, but dammit. Caroline was tired of being treated awfully because she's human. "He's not even your child, let him live his own life."

The laughter that erupted from his lips brought on discomfort. "Oh, he is going to live his own life. Without you." Mikael stepped to the door to make his exit, turning around to call his final words over his shoulder. "He's going to be married in a few months."

What? Was that the world ending or just Caroline's? Maybe she shouldn't be so dramatic, but it seemed as if everything she had just been hoping for was actually capable of being true until she found this out. This disaster that said he could never be with her. This casualty of epic proportions. When did he get engaged? Was he already engaged? He didn't seem like the type to throw everything away on one girl. Even on Caroline. She knew that he would always be some sort of lone wolf, but she also hoped that she would be the one to get him to let her in. She wanted to be there for him.

Now, she was replaced before she had ever been in the position.

The tears swelling in her eyes refused to cease, even when Elijah came in to rescue her. He must have known the very second he saw her tears, because his arms wrapped around her without reluctance, kissing her head as no words were spoken. They sat like that for what felt like hours before he finally remembered why he was there, and lifted her arms to inspect the damage.

"I can't tell you the last time I've disliked a family member so much." Elijah spoke, not only meaning Mikael, but Klaus as well. Though, Caroline did not know about the latter.

"And I cannot tell you the last time I've disliked one of your family members so much." She said with the exact same meaning, hating Klaus now for agreeing to the terms. How could he just throw away everything that could have been between them? She felt like this had all been something nonchalant to him. As if he never truly cared in the first place.

Elijah lifted his arm and bit into his wrist. When he offered Caroline his blood, though, she refused. "Is there any other way?" She asked, and Elijah obliged, rubbing his own wound on hers, his blood soaking into her cuts and healing them instantly. "Thank you." Caroline told him, leaning her head on his shoulder in exhaustion.

"I believe I should get you to bed." Caroline nodded in agreement. "I wish for you to sleep in one of the guest rooms so that I may keep watch over you. Is that alright?" He asked, and Caroline smiled at his politeness. She once again nodded, and felt the rush of wind on her face, signaling that they were moving at high speeds. She wanted to open her eyes, but felt too tired.

A door cracked open, and within seconds, she felt the indescribable feeling of the bed beneath her once more. She opened her eyes just in time to see Elijah smile, then turn on his heels to exit. Before he got out of reach, Caroline's small fingers entwined with his own, stopping him completely. His head turned lightly, eyes caught on the girl who was making him feel like no one else had ever done before, even though he knew she was falling in love with his brother. "Caroline..."

"Please. Don't leave me." She said, whispering as she pulled him closer. Elijah hesitated for mere moments before his resolve faltered and he sat down on the bed beside her. She scooted over with a small smile, lifting her arms out to him.

"This is highly inappropriate." He told her matter-of-factly, not revealing to her that he was slowly removing his boots beyond her eyesight.

Caroline shook her head. "Untrue. You are being gentlemanly in not allowing a girl to be left alone when she is unsafe." She answered, patting the bed beside her. "Lay down before I change my mind." She told him, and finally, he did as he was told and laid his head just above her shoulder.

They were so close, and their breath was mingling with one anothers.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Elijah stated honestly, knowing it was what was going on in her mind. His words were so thoughtful, and Caroline knew that it pained him to say them. It pained him to feel sympathy towards her when she was hoping it had been Klaus who saved her. "Truthfully, he didn't deserve you from the beginning."

Maybe it was because of Klaus, or maybe it was because she honestly just yearned to be held, but whatever made her do it, it happened.

Her lips rushed forward, finding his as she wound her hands in his hair. At first, he did not respond, mainly from pure shock. But, when he caught up, he did it with emotion. Elijah, being the well mannered man that he was, tried to calm the kiss, but could not contain himself when he felt her hands trailing along his stomach. Her soft little fingers were like a breeze of joy in his tame life. "Caroline." He moaned out, and she bit his bottom lip.

Elijah pulled her head down, deepening the kiss ever more. His tongue fought for dominance with her own, finally beating her as they both knew he would.

She slung her body over his, her soft blond hair brushing against his face in such a beautiful way that a groan escaped his lips. Caroline knew this was wrong. It was all wrong, but she needed someone. She needed to feel some affection, and at the time, she didn't mind it being Elijah. He was kind and gentle. Something she desperately needed after desiring a thoughtless killer.

Her soft thighs were on either side of his own legs, clenching as she moved forward on his lap. He knew that this would end badly, that she would soon regret her actions, and he swore he would not let it get too much out of hand. He was content with just being to sleep in the same room as her, which she had been offering. But, this. This kiss that drowned out all thoughts that were not her was more than enough. It was grace. It was light. It was everything.

The ripped nightgown she was wearing was leaving little to the imagination, and he kept his eyes from wandering down her body, despite what she was doing to him. Even if he wished to take her in every way possible, he could still be decent about it. She wasn't an animal or a piece of meat. She needed to be cherished. Loved.

Caroline's nails ran down his arm when he arched his back, and she smiled into his lips. _His_, meaning Elijah's. Not Klaus'. Not the man she truly wished she could be with, and now could not. Not the man she had denied herself for far too long, only to find out that she couldn't actually have him when she finished her stage of denial. Life can be so cruel, and life can be so fair. She just couldn't decide which one pertained to her current situation.

Elijah knew it was going too far too quickly when her hand covered his own shyly, pushing it down her body, gasping when his fingers trailed low.

Elijah's other hand landed on Caroline's cheek, watching as her eyes fluttered open as he rubbed his thumb along her smooth skin. "Caroline." He cooed, and she listened. "Let us sleep now, and if you wish to continue this in the morning, after you've had time to consider, then I will not stop you." He said with a giddy smile.

She sighed. "I suppose sleep would be nice." Caroline responded, rather thankful that Elijah had stopped her before she began to take clothing off. Quickly, she dropped down on the bed into his arms, nestling into his chest. It was much more satisfying to be held than to be ravished now, anyway. Yet, as the two slept in one another's arms, neither had any idea that one newly engaged prince was standing just outside the door, blood boiling and heart crumbling. His breath quickened as he stomped down the hallway in a search to find the woman he knew would be all too happy to oblige to his orders.

He found Esther ordering maids to contain Caroline's blood in the sitting room. "I want to speed up the engagement. I wish for it to take place in one month." Then he spun around, leaving the room as quickly as he came. "Let me know when she is on her way. The sooner, the better."

**So, yep. This might just be my favorite chapter so far. Anyway, review! And, go to my tumblr for more stuff and things... And stuff. :P Feel free to ask or suggest things to me through there! - SleepingAwayTheDay**

**Thanks. (: You're all beautiful.**


	10. Chapter 11-Royals

**Chapter 11-Royals**

** But every songs like gold teeth, Grey goose, dripping in the bathroom. **

** Blood stains, ball gown, trashing the hotel room. **

** We don't care, we're driving Cadillac's in our dreams.**

** And we'll never be royals, it don't run in our blood. **

** That kind of loves just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz.**

** Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen bee, **

** and baby I'll rule. I'll rule. I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy.**

** (Lorde-Royals)**

** Let it be known that I recently filled my day with Klaroline videos and fanfic's, so this chapter should be more in character than it has recently been. Thank you for reading! You're wonderful, despite anything anyone says. The only thing that matters is how YOU see you.**

Elijah awoke, feeling something unfamiliar in his arms. It was breathing in soft patterns, filling the room with peaceful bliss. It didn't take him long to decipher who the living being was, seeing the curly blond hair and pale skin. She looked so delicate in the light of the sun, it made him remember that just touching her a little too hard could hurt her.

How would she spend the rest of her days? He knew that she did not truly love him. No, that emotion was saved for another. But, who? His first guess would have been Klaus if he did not know better. She wasn't fully in love with him, but that's only because she still loves another. Some mysterious person who has not come out of the shadows yet. But, something in the pit of Elijah's stomach tells him that it will happen soon enough, and when it does... He's not sure he'll be ready.

"Mm." Caroline mumbled, rolling over where her arm was draped along Elijah's torso. Her fingers began to grip around his body, pulling him towards her. He smiled down at her soft features, then reluctantly slid from under the covers. When he left her grasp, her mumbles became more distraught, and her legs began to move beneath the covers. "Help." She croaked.

Elijah watched momentarily as her face turned to one of a scowl. Tears slid down her cheek, and she began screaming, throwing her head back and forth. Her hands reached up to her neck, pulling at something that wasn't there. Elijah rushed towards her, pushing her in an effort to wake her up, but nothing happened.

"Mikael... Get away from me!" She screamed, shoving Elijah away in her sleep. He took a step back, realizing what her nightmare was about. Suddenly his heart felt as if it was breaking for her. His own father was the cause of her mental disturbance, and he knew not of how to fix it.

"Caroline!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. She fought in his arms for a few moments, until her eyes finally opened. At first, she closed them again, shaking in fear when she believed it was the King, but when Elijah cooed to her softly, she opened her eyes once more and began crying, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He's in my dreams." She cried.

"You'll get through this." Elijah told her, then stood back up. "I'm going to get us something to eat, alright?" When she nodded, he smiled and rushed out the door. He forgot his shirt, being as it was early in the a.m. and the only people who were usually up were the servants and Finn.

His feet pattered softly along the tile of the floor, once again admiring the beauty of their home as he did every day. The others, they're all used to the frame work and architecture, but Elijah has learned that the second you stop appreciating things is the second they are taken for granted, and when that happens, they can easily be removed from your grasp. So, every day. Every day, he makes a note to walk around the home and love it, really just fall in awe over how wonderful it is.

He made it to the kitchen, passing a few maids along the way and greeted them with a few hellos. When he got to the pantry, he heard a young girl speak, her voice trembling.

"Do you need any help, m'Lord?" She asked, her voice cracking mid sentence.

Elijah turned, seeing that it was one that he knew by name. The young Irish girl that Kol had brought back with him from one of his escapades. "Elizabeth, what is the matter?" He asked, knowing that if his mother or father were there, they'd be disappointed in his interest, but he did not care much for their rules. On the outside, he seemed like the perfect son. Completely obedient. But, on the inside, he was filled with secrets. Affairs, friendships, many common things that were genre'd with the humans.

She hesitated, but ultimately answered. "Lord Niklaus has been pacing in the sitting room for many hours, m'Lord. Anytime one of us tries to get near 'em to ask a simple question, he lashes out and says he'll have us killed. We've been leaving 'em alone, but we have duties to do." She told him quietly.

Elijah nodded, a smile appearing on his lips. "Take the day off. Tell all of the servants to just make a breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'll tell the King and Queen." The girls eyes lit up, considering this is the first time they had ever been released from duties if not by death.

"You don't need to do that, m'lord." Elizabeth said, trying to be obedient and polite.

Elijah waved her off. "Of course I do. It's well deserved." He said, then took off to where Klaus was supposed to be, but before Elizabeth could get too far, he turned. "Elizabeth, could you bring a full breakfast for two up to the guest bedroom near my own?"

"Yes, m'lord!" She answered joyfully, then rushed off to tell the other servants.

He could feel the tension in the air before he even stepped inside, Klaus was clearly upset about something, and he feared he knew the reason.

When he lookedinto the room, Klaus stood by a window, his hands on either side of the frame. His profile showed that he had a raged facial expression, and Elijah decided words weren't going to help the situation. Instead, he let out a simple breath, awaring his brother of his presence. Klaus' jaw twitched in anger, his head not even bothering to turn to assure that it was indeed Elijah.

"Sleep well, brother?" Klaus asked, his fingers gripping ever tighter on the metal of the windowsill.

Elijah's fears were confirmed with those simple words. The walls of this castle were thick, but they were vampires. If any of them were even in the same hall, they would have heard what was happening between Elijah and Caroline, the night before, as clear as day. "Niklaus, I understand that you are upset with me, but that does not mean that you should take it out on the help."

Now Klaus turned, his eyebrows raised as he acknowledged Elijah's missing shirt. "Oh, I'm not upset with you, Elijah. Why would I be? Because you slept with dear Caroline? Feel free." He said, hiding the emotion.

"Don't be this way, Niklaus. Allow me to explain the situation." Elijah tried, but Klaus wasn't having it.

"Why explain? Kill her, impregnate her, sell her off into prostitution for all I care. She was nothing but a game for me anyhow." Lies, all lies. He was yearning to see her face right now, desiring for a reassurance that she truly is alright other than the moans and groans he had heard coming from the bedroom. That's the only reason he is responding so hatefully. If she hated him so much that she could sleep with another, than he needed to hate back harder. It was how he had survived thus far. "I was going to kill her in the end." Klaus continued with a grin. "I never deserved her anyway, right?" Klaus said, hinting at Elijah's words to Caroline from the night before.

"No. You do not. I don't either. We both know that she's beyond both of our leagues, but at least I have the decency to treat her for what she is."

The rage in Klaus began to rise, and he bit his lip. "Decency? Yes, brother. Sleeping with her after she had just been tortured and," a humorless laugh erupted from his throat, "nearly _killed _by your own father_, _might I add was so _very _decent of you! That surely shows your _honor _I've heard so much about, but have yet to see."

Elijah sighed, knowing this was going much further than he had intended. He knew his brother felt betrayed from when they were human, and he was right to do so. Elijah had known of Tatia being with Niklaus, but that was something only him and Niklaus were aware of. To the rest of the family, it was just Tatia that had deceived Klaus. "If you are talking of Tatia-"

"Do not speak to me about her." Klaus snapped. He is not one to care, nor have emotions, but it seems that when he does, it's Elijah that ruins it. Caroline has bonded with him, a bond that he and her may never have shared even if he had not gone through with this marriage. Then, he mistakenly spoke out loud the words that were flowing continuously through his mind. "What is it about you?"

Gasping, Elijah's eyes widened in shock. It was a new concept for Klaus to be openly insecure, incredibly so in a topic such as one of a woman's affection. "What?" Was all he could manage.

"What is it about you that draws them in? Is it your humbleness? We are the same creature, you and I. We both kill, and we both enjoy it. How do you get them to forget that you too are a killer?" The questioning had began broadly, then quickly narrowed down to one female only. Caroline. "Why is it that she appears to only see the evil in me?" If Elijah hadn't known any better, he'd think that Klaus was seeking him out for advice. But, that could not be. It had been years since he had come to him for his opinions.

"The question is not how I get them to forget, it's how do I get them to see passed it." Elijah said. "And I do that by regretting when I murder. Feeling guilt. When they know that this is not truly what I want to be doing, they do not see me as a merciless fiend, as they do you." He felt that his words might be a bit harsh, but truthfully, it was not the worst thing he had told him.

Klaus ignored the last bit and moved off of the killing subject. "You said earlier that you treat her for what she is. What did you mean?"

"She is a human, brother. She's not your little toy. You cannot call claims upon her like a child and expect her to forever be yours. That is not the way that love works." Elijah knew that the words that came from his mouth had not been advice that he had taken himself, considering he too had called claims on Caroline at some point, but he also knew that if she decidedly did not choose him, he would not keep pursuing her as Klaus would. "It's not always beautiful, and it's not always requited."

"I know you are not the brightest, Elijah, but how many time must I say it to get it into your head. I do not lo-"

"I believe that the other times that you have told me that, it was true. You did not love her. You were simply wanting her and desiring her. But, Niklaus, are you so much of an ignorant bastard right now that you cannot see that you are in love with the girl? It's clear to everyone else." Elijah sighed. "I believe that the only reason you decided to go through with the marriage is because you realized it. Last night, something in you changed. You cannot deny that."

And, finally... He could not. The feelings he had felt when knowing Caroline was being hurt were unimaginable. He was willing to risk his own life, his own freedom, just for her. That meant something, that had to mean something. Something big. He would have never risked his own life, possibly not even for a family member. Is this woman's hold on him so strong that he's now willing to throw himself within the crossfire? What the hell was she doing to him?

"It's too late."

The words took Elijah aback once more. Too late? "Too late for what?"

"Too late to tell her about these... non-consensual _feelings._" He said with contempt._"_I've been sucked into a god awful bond with a stranger, and Mother or Father will seek revenge upon her if I disgrace this marriage and I cannot let that happen. I cannot let her be hurt." He looked at Elijah, catching his eyes. "Not again."

"She's hurting now, Niklaus." Elijah said, and Klaus's eyes shot open with rage.

"What? If you hurt her-"

"Do not be ridiculous, I would never harm her. Before I tell you, I would like it to be known that I did not take advantage of Caroline last night. I simply gave her assurance of her safety by laying with her. I will not deny that it almost happened, but I believe it came from her feeling a rush of betrayal on your part." Klaus seemed to ponder on this, then spoke.

It came out with a laugh, but Elijah knew it hurt him much more than he led on. "I sacrifice my freedom for her, marry some woman I'd usually just feed from and kill for her, and even show mercy, all for her, yet she feels betrayed." He sighed, then rubbed his face with his hand and looked back at Elijah.

"Yes, well. She had a night terror during the night." When Klaus showed no sign of comprehending what Elijah was about to say, he told him the reasoning behind the dream. "A night terror of Mikael choking her."

Klaus was now raged once again, but at a new source. Never had he been so furious with Mikael, and that says a lot, considering their past. "He will pay for his actions in due time, I just hope that when the time comes, you will not stand against me."

"What are you planning to do, Niklaus? He is older and stronger. He is family." Elijah shook his head. "I didn't know that when we said 'Always and Forever', we only meant for you, Rebekah, and I." He said this on the thought that Klaus cared about all of his family, and not just the blood relatives.

But, Klaus ignored his last statement. "It should go without saying that I expect if I should not be able to protect her, that you will."

"Of course." Elijah said, knowing it was more for himself than Niklaus. "I should be getting back upstairs."

Before he could leave to go have breakfast with Caroline, Klaus caught his shoulder. "Just because I'm out of the running for Caroline's affections as of now, do not lose faith in me brother." He smiled, and Elijah knew that despite recent events, Klaus was still ahead of him in the race. "I'll see you at the finish."

"Yes, well, I intend to have already crossed the finish line when you come." He responded.

Klaus laughed off his brothers optimism, nodding slightly. "Arrogance is not befitting on you, dearest Elijah."

"I suppose that's because you're only used to seeing it in the mirror." Elijah replied, removing his brothers hand. "Good day." He exited the room, calling over his shoulder, "And please leave the help be. They deal with your temper enough as it is." And with that, he headed back up the stairs.

The day of the ball came much sooner than Caroline could have expected. Her and Rebekah spent three weeks in preparation for it, buying drapes and silverware, clothes, party favors, hiring musicians, and much much more, including some disastrous attempts from Elijah to make her proper.

_The cold slab of marble beneath their arms held different forks and spoons, each of which with something distinguishably antithetical, including sizes, lengths, and widths._

_ "Which fork would you use on a salad?" Elijah asked, his chin propped upon his hands as he watch in amusement when Caroline's eyes shot open in distress. She went to reach for the dinner fork, and Elijah let out a small laugh. Caroline dropped the fork unceremoniously on the table, clearly angry at his methods. His methods consisting of humiliating her until she gets it right. _

_ "Can't we do something else?" She asked, standing from the table. "It feels like I am being watched and constantly judged by you with each mistake." Caroline told him, and he scooted his chair back and stood up._

_ "Onto posture then?" He asked, walking around to her. Her posture isn't that bad, considering she was in a corset, but she still did not have the stance of royalty. "Hold your chin higher. As if the world is beneath you." _

_ "Is that what you rich tell your children?" Caroline questioned mockingly, causing Elijah to let out a chuckle._

_ "I wouldn't doubt that some of them do. I was told that." He placed his hand on her lower back to assist her. "Though I never took it seriously." He pressed in swiftly, making her glare at him for not warning her. "My apologies." _

_ She stepped away, trying to walk with her chin held high and not appear stupid. But, alas, she could not. She was used to just being Caroline, and honestly, she didn't see what was so wrong with her just being herself. "I feel like I'm not doing it right at all."_

_ "Just wait until we place the books on your head." He mentioned, and Caroline stopped, spinning around to look at him. "It's customary. It teaches you to walk with smooth elegance. Which," he walked up behind her. "I believe might come in handy."_

_ "I'm just going to be a servant at this party. I don't understand why I should be doing all of this anyway."_

_ Elijah's eyebrows lifted. "Is that what you think?" Caroline nodded. "That's strange, because Rebekah had recently asked me if I knew your shoe size." Elijah laughed when she did not understand. "Rebekah would not give nor buy shoes for just anyone. And especially if she did not want to show you off."_

_ A smile made it's way to Caroline's face, and Elijah nudged her arm. "Let's find you some heels and see how you walk in them."_

_ "Are you going to teach me how to walk in them from experience?" She asked, biting her lips to keep from laughing, and Elijah rolled his eyes with a grin._

_ "I guess you'll find out."_

_ "Well well well, what do we have here." Kol said, strutting into the room. "Caroline, darling, why didn't you come to me for tips on how to be proper? I've _clearly _been around enough ladies to know how their bodies work."_

_ Caroline laughed. "I believe you have answered your own question." She responded, laughing entirely too hard when Kol swooped in, grabbing one of her hands and swinging her with his other around her waist, throwing them into a strange sort of dance. "What are you doing?"_

_ He leaned in, looking her dead in the eye. "Wooing you." _

_ Now Elijah was laughing, rolling his eyes at Kol's immaturity. Caroline, on the other hand, was joining in on the fun, going along with his shenanigans and enjoying herself as she did. "Well, you're doing a wonderful job, your Majesty." She replied, giving him a wink._

_ "This is definitely not helping your posture." Elijah remarked, one eyebrow quirked. "And I'm sure him tossing you around like a doll isn't helping your brain either."_

_ "She's plenty smart, Elijah. She's got 'nough in that head of hers to share." Kol said, feigning ignorance of grammar. Something he knew got on Elijah's nerves like nothing else. Him and Caroline came to a stop in their disastrous dancing. "Now, let us get on with the proper etiquette." _

And, somehow in the time she spent with Rebekah, they had became close. Close enough where the princess would ask for her up to three times a day, simply telling her things that had happened since the last time they spoke.

Apparently, Rebekah was currently seeing the guard, Marcel, who to Caroline's surprise, had been raised by Klaus. They were keeping it in the dark because Rebekah said the last time Klaus found Marcel and Rebekah together, he threatened lives. Caroline was fairly certain Rebekah was in love. She spoke of him often when they were alone, and hinted at him when they were not.

Speaking of love, Rebekah had come to begin a bet on which brother Caroline would end up with, even with Klaus engaged.

It usually depended on how which one treated her during the days, and currently, she was voting with Elijah. She had been furious when she found out that Klaus had threatened one of her personal servants, and had held a small grudge ever since.

They had went shopping six times for dresses for the ball, and Caroline never found one that was...Right. Rebekah, on the other hand, got at least two every time they left the castle.

They were currently sitting in Rebekah's room, pondering over the final arrangements for the ball that was tonight. Everything was prepared except the food, which is being fixed as of now. Rebekah has to taste test a few things before they go out, but other than that, they are finally finished.

"I have an idea." Rebekah said, hopping up from her bed. "Come along." She passed Caroline on her way out of the room, and Caroline trailed closely behind. They walked for almost 15 minutes before they got to where Rebekah had intended to go, which was a closed off room on the other side of the castle.

"Rebekah, should I be afraid?" Caroline asked cautiously, looking around.

The blond laughed, "Only if you're scared of spiders. It's been a while since anyone has been in here." She opened the door, and walked inside. A lone window at the back of the room allowed light inside, and Rebekah walked up to a chest.

Caroline looked around, seeing jewelry and paintings. Probably collectibles. She saw a dark red on one of the canvas's. Caroline fought with her inner self and tried not to move the painting, but wonder got the best of her. The girl picked up the art and saw a dreary forest with torn up and battered clothes hanging from the trees looking back at her. "This is... scary. Somehow, beautiful though."

Rebekah glanced up, smiling. "Yes, that's one of my favorites." Caroline looked at the bottom for a name, but saw none. "You won't find a signature. The artist never really intended for that particular piece to be seen, hence why it is in here instead of out there." Rebekah jumped up and down with excitement when she finally got the chest open, beckoning for Caroline to come closer. "I know you've been having trouble finding a dress, so..." She reached in, pulling out a light brown cloth with pearls strung all over it in intricate patterns.

"Rebe-" Her words stopped in her throat when Rebekah opened the fabric, revealing the most beautiful dress. "Oh..." Was all she could manage.

"It should be in your measurements." Rebekah said, grabbing a pair of shoes that matched from a shelf in the back of the room.

"I can't wear that." Caroline told her, shaking her head.

"You can, and you will." Caroline tried to protest, but Rebekah stopped her. "You're wearing the dress Caroline." She said, then began walking again. When they got back to the room, Rebekah called in some of the servants who she got to do her and Caroline's make-up. The girls were praising both of the women, giving lavish compliments which Rebekah seemed to thrive in. Caroline, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable. They were just trying to get on Rebekah's good side, and it was working.

When it came time to put on the dress, Caroline's hair had been braided and spun into a beautiful flower on the side of her head. She walked out of the room feeling beautiful for once in her life.

"You look great." Rebekah said, walking up in her deep green dress that spread about the floor.

"So, I haven't exactly asked, but what is the occasion behind this ball?" Caroline asked, her and Rebekah wandering down the stairs. The party should have started a few minutes ago, but Rebekah wanted to make a grand entrance.

"My date of birth." She said. Caroline rushed over, hugging the girl. The embrace made Rebekah stumble, completely taken back by the action. "What was that for?"

"I wish you the best day!" Caroline yelled, now feeling fantastically giddy. She wanted her friend to have the best party of all time. "Things will go your way tonight. I'll make sure of it." Rebekah nodded, seemingly nervous. Then, they walked to the winding staircase that led to where the party was being held and heard the loud noise of glasses touching and people conversing. "Ready?" Caroline asked, and Rebekah nodded once more, walking forward.

Caroline watched as the trumpet sounded, and Rebekah straightened up.

"Presenting Princess Rebekah." A man said, and Rebekah smiled, as she walked down the stairs. Clapping could be heard, and music started. Caroline moved to the stairs and started to step down. The room beneath her had been exceptionally changed from it's usual gorgeous appearance. Now, lanterns hung on all of the walls, a glass piece in front of each lamp, creating beautiful flickering shards of light on the room around them.

From where she stood, she saw Elena talking to someone. It had been a while since they spoke, but Elena was still friendly and understood that she had been busy. She seemed to be laughing, and possibly even coquetting with a man. Caroline's mind began to wander on who this man could be.

Elena stepped out of the way, revealing who the mysterious figure in a black tuxedo was. Damon.

Her ex who she was sure abused her, but couldn't quite remember. She prayed for him not to see her, but of course, he did. He smiled and waved, pulling Elena away somewhere in the distance. She made a mental note to go tell Elena everything. In fact, she would have done it then if it wasn't for the man with the dark blond curls in the crowd. He hadn't noticed her yet, and so she turned her eyes away and continued descending.

Klaus was speaking with the magistrate of the third sector of their kingdom. Something about how they needed to buff up the security to stop these animal attacks that left many humans dead. How ironic that the killer was standing directly in front of him.

Klaus swears that he had been listening, he had. But, there were so many women there that were giving him the look of lust, and he was sure he could manage to find some room in his stomach for more.

"Niklaus."

Klaus and everyone in his group turned, seeing Esther walking towards them. "Mother." He responded.

"She's here." Esther motioned towards the North staircase, and another trumpet sounded.

"Presenting princess Camilla Escariot!"

The woman was beautiful. Her skin radiated wealth and her long blond hair was swaying with each step. If Klaus was a weaker man, he'd beg for her now and marry her where she stood, but alas, he had pride and fortunately was not much affected by her beauty. Nevertheless, he needed to walk up and take her hand.

Strutting from his group with a simple excuse, he took a breath and walked up to the woman who looked as if she was examining every person in the room, or that was until she was only examining Klaus. "Princess Camilla."

"Please, call me Camille." She said in monotone, as if she was already bored of what was occurring around her.

"Camille it is." Klaus said, trying to use his charms subconsciously, but Camille did not respond. "Care to dance?" He asked, and she nodded. They stepped to the dance floor and began a simple waltz.

Camille looked up at him. "I know you do not wish to be here. I don't want to be here either, but I need this marriage as to up my status. I'm sure you can understand that." She told Klaus, and he was caught off guard by her forwardness.

"Why me? Why not Kol or Elijah?" He asked, angered by the fact that she did not even care for him, but he still had to leave Caroline to be with her.

"Well, I have studied you, been told many stories, and you seem to be the most interesting. Not too outgoing, and not too pent up. Also, I hear you are a painter, which I wouldn't mind having a few paintings around my home." She laughed, scooting in closer. "Our home." She corrected. The closing of their distance was making him all the more angry. She was too bold, too open. Nothing like Caroline, who did everything just right. Just the right amount of sass and courage. It was already frustrating him beyond normal circumstances. Where was Caroline? He needed to see her.

The music came to an end, and Klaus stepped back. "Care for a drink?" When she nodded, a rush of relief flooded through him and he quickly walked away, only to be swept up into another discussion of power and politics.

He was surrounded by men who thought they knew everything, and he was about to the point of telling them everything wrong with their views and opinions. That, or ripping their throats out. He hadn't quite decided.

Something caught his eye, though. And so he turned, finding it was none other than the blond peasant in Princess Landavia's dress. Landavia, the princess who Klaus had an affair with, causing her husband to kill her and himself. Afterward, he and his family took over the kingdom, marking yet another glorious overthrowing of a monarch.

Caroline looked incredible, indescribable, entrancing. The dress looked far more appealing on her than it ever had it's original owner. Had he been upset with her before? God, he didn't know why. How could one be upset with something as magnificent as her?

Caroline reached the marble floor, sighing in relief when she did not fall. It took her a few moments to find his gaze in all of the people, but when she did, it was like a house was dropped on her. Whatever oxygen was in the room quickly left, taking all rational thought with it. He was terrifyingly bewitching.

She had stood on the stairs when she saw the princess enter the room, and knew it was his fiancee when Klaus moved towards the woman and asked her to dance. She refused to watch anymore, but still could not leave the staircase. When the music stopped, she decided to continue her journey downwards.

The crowd slowly parted, Klaus' mouth was open slightly as he tried to breathe in. "-like I mentioned at the meaning in Jaclington, we can't just-" Klaus held up his hand, stopping the man mid sentence.

"You'll have to excuse me." Klaus said. The man started calling his name, trying to get Klaus' attention, but it was too late. He was already lost in the blond haired beauty. He slowly moved himself away from the area he had been in, originally just trying to get a better look at the girl, but quickly found himself walking directly towards her.

She swallowed, showing no emotion on her face. "Your majesty." She bowed.

Klaus ignored her attempt to annoy him, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Caroline looked around the room, considering, but she had already made up her mind the second she saw him.

"No."

Klaus watched her try to leave, but he followed like a puppy. "Come on love. One dance before I am no longer a free man." He said trying to get a rouse out of her to prove her jealousy, but she shrugged.

"Go make yourself acquainted with your bride, Klaus. Wouldn't want to marry a stranger." She smiled, then walked up to someone she had been planning to dance with since earlier that day. "May I have this dance?" Caroline asked, and the man turned around.

"Caroline... You look..." Elijah couldn't think of coherent sentences. He was so flustered, he hadn't even noticed Klaus giving him death glares from a few feet away. Caroline tried to think of anything other than Klaus. Anything other than his perfect lips, and cheek bones, and dimples. Anything other than how astounding he looked in that suit. But the more she tried not to, the more he popped up in her head. She could feel her body get hot beneath her dress, and she bit her lip as thoughts began to form in her head.

Before they could finish, a man came up to the group, seeing that Caroline was there. "We do not have a singer for the song. What do we do? Rebekah asked for one of the singer's from the East, but they never showed." The man said, rambling on and on.

"Sounds like a personal pro-" Caroline waved her hands in front of Klaus, who turned to the frazzled Caroline. "What?"

"I swore to your sister that she would have the best birthday party ever! I don't plan on going back on that promise within the first twenty minutes." She sighed, turning to the man who looked scared out of his wits. Maybe he had been on Rebekah's bad side before, but that was unlikely, considering he was still alive. "I'll do it."

The man looked at her as if she was joking. "I don't think-"

"I said I'll do it. Get up there, grab someone who knows the song, and get them to teach me the tune. I can handle the rest." She spun on her heels, taking in both of the men behind her. "Try not to fawn over me." Caroline faked confidence, then walked to the lifted floor where the men had their instruments.

A older man came up to Caroline, a strange brass instrument in his hands. "This thing makes a sound you have never heard before." He smiled.

"It's definitely something I've never seen before." She said, laughing slightly.

"The chorus is a simple beat, and the lyrics are on the stand right there." He said, pointing to a music stand at the front of the stage. "The rest of the song is real easy. You'll catch on." He said, patting her arm. The man joined the rest of the group, and Caroline stood nervously in front of the crowd of people slowly turning in her direction.

Music began to drift from behind her, and that's when her blood began pumping uncontrollably. What was she thinking? Was there honestly no one else who could have done this? She could be so idiotic at times. A man made his way through the crowd, his eyes locked on hers. Caroline watched as Klaus ignored the comments made his way, and stared at her curiously. Her eyes drifted down the to the page before her and realized it was a song she knew, and just like that, words began forming from the tip of her tongue...

_'You need not to climb mountain tops. You need not to cross the sea. _

_You need not to find a cure, for everything that makes you weak. _

_You need not to reach for the stars, when life becomes so dark. _

_And when the wind does blow against the grain, you must follow your heart._

_You must follow your heart...'_

The crowd seemed to quiet down, only a few people whispering here and there, and Caroline implored that Rebekah wouldn't be upset by the change of events. But, her mind was on Klaus who was looking at her like a foreign object. Something he couldn't understand. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Caroline felt a tremor of concupiscence slam itself inside of her, refusing to leave. She felt like he was going to come up and just attack her there, and she wasn't sure her will was strong enough to fight him on it.

_'When all your friends, have come and gone... And the sun no longer shines. _

_And the happiness for which you long, is washed away like an ocean's tide. _

_When all the hard times outweigh the good. _

_And all your words are misunderstood. _

_When the day seems lost from the stars, you must follow your heart. _

_You must follow your heart.'_

Who was she singing to? Definitely not Klaus. This was a song of love. Of passion. Of heartbreak and longing. Things she could never share with him, a taken man, a murderer. How many people has he killed? How many has he killed since she knew him? He was a terrible person... But, then again, who else could be musing such songs from her? It appeared to be that the more she tried to convince herself that he was no good for her, the more her brain longed for him. There was no one else in that crowd that she was gazing at.

_'If you feel you've payed the price, and your wounds should cease to heal._

_And everything you love in life, spins like a winding wheel._

_If you should wake to find your abandoned, _

_and the road you travel leads to a dead end. _

_When death creeps in to play it's part, you must follow your heart. _

_You must follow your heart.'_

She continued a few more lines, then the band took over, and Caroline exited the stage as gracefully as her fear could manage. She had expected Klaus, but found it was Elijah who grabbed her hand, taking her to the dance floor. He spun her around a couple of times, looking her up and down in appreciation. "I'm glad I saw you tonight." He said, drawing her from her from her momentary thoughts.

"Well, why wouldn't you have?" She teased, lying her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you'd be off, tempting the men of this country." He said, smiling down at her. Her bare shoulders were pushed against his jacket, and he wanted to leave a trail of kisses down them. God, she was quite alluring.

"That would require some form of seduction, which I have no idea how to do." She laughed.

"I'm sure you could manage it." He smiled playfully, twirling her around. Caroline giggled, swinging back in and landing on his chest with a thud. "I see my teachings did not stay with you long."

She looked up, catching his eyes. They looked from her eyes to her lips at a constant speed. "I thought that I should just be myself, even if it is not grand enough for all of your classy lives." A smile appeared on her lips, one that Elijah misinterpreted.

"It's definitely grand enough..." Elijah said, his eyes closing as his lips found her cheek. He wasn't one for open displays of affection, but he could no longer contain it. He would have done it sooner if he had known how good it would feel.

Her chilled skin gained goosebumps as he continued kissing down until he reached her neck, and she shuddered out of confusion. She was in too much shock to even know where to begin. Obviously, this shouldn't be happening. But, why was it happening? Elijah had never been so bold with her. She didn't know how to go about ending it, something she wished would happen.

Then, like a heavenly miracle, a hand tapped his shoulder, and Elijah looked away from the stunned Caroline. Klaus stood a few feet away, his eyes glazed over with something she couldn't describe.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, and before Elijah could speak, Caroline looked at him in all her glory.

"Yes, actually." She said, though it was a lie. She was silently begging him to take her away from the awkward situation.

Klaus looked at her for a moment, then looked at Elijah. He was peeved that she wanted to continue whatever it was that Elijah had been doing, but he was known for being a bit selfish, and that was one thing she would never be able to change about him. A sort of unspoken agreement happened, because Elijah looked back at Caroline with a small smile, then simply left. "Why do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male?" She said, clicking her heels on the ground.

"I don't have to prove anything, love, I am the alpha male." Klaus said, swooping in and grabbing her hands. She tried her hardest to not move, she really did. But then he gave her that innocent smile and the dimples came out... She couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her lightly as the song changed. "You look ravishing." Klaus said, an unrestrained growl escaping his throat.

Caroline bit her lip, looking away as he lead her around the dance floor, not realizing that her lip biting was just making him more antsy. She wasn't going to forgive him so easily. "Thank you, your Majesty." She said, knowing that he would still be peeved at the words.

He didn't disappoint. "Don't call me that." He said breathless in her ear, causing her to tighten her grip on his arms and pull herself ever-so closely. Caroline's body felt as if it was on fire, and his fingers were playing with the side of her dress right above her hip. He was playing dirty and he knew it. "Call me Nik." Klaus's lips were now touching her earlobe, and Caroline's face flushed. She let out a sigh of contentment before she realized what had happened.

"Your fiancee." Caroline said without much feeling, reminding him of the woman that was somewhere in this room.

"I don't care." He spoke back, his voice raspy and deep, making Caroline's legs shake.

Klaus's body tensed up beneath hers, his breath growing deeper and more cadaverous as his dance moves continued to subtly pull her body fully against his own, his leg sometimes brushing her thigh. Each time it happened, she had to hold her breath and hope to fight the need for more of his touch.

The music changed once more, and now everyone got into lines, which both Klaus and Caroline reluctantly followed suit. Caroline had seen the dance before at a party hosted by official's in town. Tyler invited her, but they never danced. Tyler had always hated dancing.

Caroline stood on the side where the females were, and Klaus gazed at her from the other end. If she had thought he was gorgeous before, she had been gravely mistaken. He was so much more than that. He was something that couldn't be put into words. He made her feel like... Everything would be alright, even though it surely would not.

The tips of his lips curved up when the music began, everyone moving one step at a time towards their partner. Klaus never took his eyes away from her when they circled, their hands so close but yet so far. If only she could just take his fingers and intertwine them with her own, then maybe she'd feel a bit less pressure on her heart.

The time for the brief moment of switching partners with someone new was coming up, and Caroline mentally debated with herself about whether or not to just go back to Klaus. But, before she could finish her thought, a new hand caught her, spinning her around completely out of place in the dance. She fell into a warm chest, and she lost her head when she saw who it was.

**Who could this mysterious person be? Leave a comment in the review and tell me what you think! (: Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 12-Medicine

**Chapter 12-Medicine**

** Pick it up, pick it up. And start again. **

** You've got a second chance, you could go home, **

** Escape it all, it's just irrelevant. **

** It's just medicine. It's just medicine. **

** You could still be what you want to, what you said you were when I met you. **

** You've got a warm heart, you've got a beautiful brain, **

** But it's disintegrating... From all the medicine.**

**(Daughter-Medicine)**

Kol wandered around the room aimlessly, debating with himself whether or not to leave the party. He had come because of his sisters constant nagging, all of her rambling about how they never did anything she wanted, and that they never pay her any attention, though he knew that wasn't true considering all he could remember from the past centuries is her being the center of attention. Anyway, he decided not to spark a flame and went to the party, but stayed in the hopes of seeing the servant, Bonnie Bennett. The girl who had caught his interests just when he thought that he had no more feeling than pure lust. But, with this girl, he found himself actually wishing to know her name. Whether or not he wanted to know it before or after he drained her flawless dark skin of it's color, well that was undecided as of yet. It was a change.

Shouldn't she be here? All of the servants were being forced to attend/work. Some were even allowed to dance and enjoy the party. Had she been one of Niklaus's meals? No, she couldn't have been. He would have known. Yet, the more he looked, the more he was certain she wasn't in the room.

"What's the matter, Kol?" Elijah asked, coming up from behind him, a glass of whiskey in hand, and by his movements, it definitely had not been the first. "You look like a lost puppy."

"Obviously nothing worse than what you're going through." Trying to turn the questioning off of himself. "I haven't seen you this inebriated in nearly four hundred years. What's the occasion?" Kol queried, though he did not care much for an answer. His eyes were still searching with small hope.

"Other than the girl I am fairly certain I am in love with rubbing herself mercilessly all over my younger brother? Nothing!" Elijah sighed melodramatically, slinging his arm over Kol's shoulders. "Come Kol. Let us go be merry. The women of this world are w-waiting for us, and I am ready to satisfy them!" His words were slurred, but determined. "I refuse to deal with more ladies that do not wish to deal with me. This time, we sleep with, eat, and repeat!" He shouted with joy, and Kol could not help but burst out into laughter. All of this coming from the noble, proper Elijah.

"Brother, you cannot possibly know how long I have waited for you to say those words." He took one final glance around, still not seeing the girl, and sighed. "I would be honored to join you in a night of pure enjoyment." He led his brother out of the party, passing by a furious Rebekah.

"Happy birthday, dearest sister! Maybe for this year, you will get the present of not being so deeply conceited and selfish?" Elijah shouted, and Rebekah's eyes shot open and slowly squinted in anger and understanding.

She spun on her heels, walking towards her brothers while giving them deathly glares. "I can smell the alcohol from across the room, Elijah. What is the matter with you?" She took in his state. "Don't tell me this has something to do with Caroline."

"Very well, then. I won't." He said, then turned away. Rebekah stood waiting for a moment before she realized he wasn't going to answer.

"I will be damned before I allow you to ruin this party! Get out!"

"Ah, and there's the Becca I know. The one who cares f-for nothing but herself." Elijah walked towards her, tripping a little bit. "That will not find you love, little sister."

Rebekah shoved him away, her anger rising. "Go be drunk somewhere else, and don't come home until you are sober!" She yelled, then walked back to where three men had been fawning over her, not realizing that it was merely because of her status.

Elijah shrugged and Kol laughed from beside him. "Off we go." He told his older brother, then dragged him out of their home by his arm.

"S-Stefan?" Caroline whimpered. She was not sure if he could actually hear her over the sound of her heart banging loudly in her head. This was the very man that made her love horses. Hell, this was the very man that made her love at all.

She had told Klaus about their past... Or, some of it. One thing she hadn't mentioned was how Stefan had been her first love. Unrequited, of course. She had been but just a girl, nevertheless, she had been head over heels for the man after they met, more than once, might she add. He had stayed in town for almost a year when she was nine, filling her days with endless joy and adventures and gifts. To him, she was a little sister. Someone he could pamper and love, but not in the way she loved him. Then, he was called off and like a whisper in the wind, he was gone.

He returned several years later, finding her and staying with her family for seven months when she was sixteen. He appeared seemingly out of thin air when three men had her cornered in the woods. The second she saw his face, she was filled with deep relief. He would never let anything happen to her. Stefan was and would always be her hero.

It was when she was sixteen that she made some ignorant decision that he would be the man she married. She used to dream of him getting her away from there, getting her away from Damon.

"Caroline." He uttered, smiling. "You look... Beautiful. I guess the years have done you well." Funny that he should mention that. He looked the exact same. Not a single thing different, not a single wrinkle. She recalled how her mother had mentioned something about the knight in her house having incredible skin, always appearing to be but a boy when by age, he should have been at least in his mid twenties. He noticed Caroline's bluntness, seeing her eyes look at him critically and chuckled. "I see you have already learned about what I am." Did she have bad luck or what?

"A vampire." She said, it somehow managing to change from what she had intended to be a confident statement, into an insecure question. He was supposed to be the good one. The one that she would think of when things got too rough, hoping uselessly that he would come back one day and sweep her off her feet. But, she was older now. She knew it wouldn't happen. And yet, here he was. Sweeping her off her feet at a ball thrown by her vampire friend in a castle ruled by vampires. Why was it so surprising that he was one as well?

Possibly not as much surprising as... Disappointing?

"Yes, one of those." He said, looking around. "Is Klaus here?"

Great, just what she wanted. Her first love to come in and speak to her current... Wait, what? No. Maybe she was attracted to him... A lot. But, love? No. It definitely wasn't love. Anything but love.

How did he know him in the first place, anyway?

"Why do you ask?" Caroline said trying to hide her skepticism, but of course Stefan saw right through it, just like he had seen through her lies about Damon. She never gave him names, but he knew someone was hurting her, and now it made even more sense. How he got so angered when she had returned home with bite marks. But, as much as he tried to figure out who it was, he never could quite get the right person.

Stefan then saw the man awaiting the now still Caroline, his eyes switching between the two of them. Stefan and Klaus looked at each other, and before she could register what was happening, Stefan had moved in front of Caroline, apparently blocking her from Klaus. But, why? Did Stefan know something she didn't?

"Ah, Stefan, mate. Glad you could join us on this spendthrift occasion." Klaus said, throwing his hands up, gesturing around them. Caroline watched him as he watched her, his nostrils flaring every time Stefan touched her. Was he... Jealous? No, of course not. He was an immortal vampire. It'd be stupid of her to think he'd be prone to such human emotions.

Stefan laughed. "I'm not your mate, Klaus. Not anymore." Well, that's interesting. Mates? "Why is Caroline here?"

"Yes, I forget you two have history. Guess there's no need for introductions, right sweetheart?" Klaus asked. "You two seem pretty familiar already."

Caroline stepped from behind Stefan without a second thought, her finger pointing at Klaus in an accusatory manner. "You _are _jealous!" She practically squealed. Klaus stared back at her, clearly confused by her outburst. Him, jealous? Now, that was hilarious. He would never be jealous of anyone. He had anything he could ever ask for. Well, except for one thing. Her. And right now, Stefan was closer to her. His old friend was now protecting the girl he had been trying to prove himself to, but now couldn't considering his upcoming marriage. So, maybe he was a bit envious in the situation.

But, he'd never tell her that. "Don't be delirious, love. I was simply stating a fact." His mask never faltered, even when Caroline's did. Hers practically fell to the floor, truth be told. He didn't have time to deal with the emotional anarchy she had put him in, though. Not when Stefan was here for reasons untold. "What brings you to our side of the bird cage?"

"Well," Stefan said, looking down at Caroline and placing an arm around her shoulders, leaving Klaus no choice but to bite his cheek to avoid any displays of rage. "I did come here for Katerina, but now that I know Caroline is here, I suppose there's a few things we need to discuss."

"By all means, continue." Klaus replied, taking a few steps forward in the loud room.

"Katerina is planning your downfall as we speak." Stefan said bluntly, his face indifferent.

"And, who exactly is this 'Katerina'?" Klaus asked, completely enslaved by the blond in the other man's arms. He wanted her to crave him and his touch, even though he could not give it to her. He wanted to ruin her for any and all other men, an act he was confident he could pull off if only the princess had been a day late. His attentions were barely even on Stefan's words. He could handle someone planning his demise, considering it happened almost everyday and he was still alive. Or, dead.

Stefan gently tugged Caroline closer to him, and she watched as he swallowed. "Katerina Petrova." Klaus's ears perked at the word 'Petrova.' "You killed her three months ago, but I'm sure you could care less about that."

He thought of the name, and remembered the bawd from the bar that had stolen Tatia's face, and how he snapped her neck. "Ah, yes. The doppelganger harlot...But, I killed her." Klaus said, then his face lit up with realization. "So, someone was supplying her with vervain, and vampire blood. I wonder what she did to get that..." He mused, but soon, was thinking of the woman's child. Had she returned and killed it? He felt a small amount of guilt, so small, an ant could carry it across a wheat field. If the child was dead, that would mean he could never become a hybrid. But, that was trivial. It wasn't that high on his priorities.

"Despite how she got it, she's a vampire now, and she's planning to end you." Stefan sighed. "Not that I care, but I thought you should get some warning. You used to be something I'd consider as a friend, once upon a time." He looked down at Caroline. "Now onto better subjects. I want to take Caroline with me tonight." He said without hesitation, and Caroline's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. What? Why did he want her?

"Calm down, I'm sure they wouldn't openly disobey our orders. Especially not in the middle of such a large crowd. They wouldn't be that ignorant." Esther said in an attempt to calm down Mikael, who was looking around the room in rage.

His eyes darted to every corner in search of the damn blond who just wouldn't get out of his way. "Who the hell said that she could attend as the guest? I ordered her to be on garbage duty! There is no one in this damn castle that can overrule my official word. When I find her-"

"Rebekah wanted to her to attend as a guest, Mikael. I'm sure she had something to do with it as well. Let us go speak with her." Esther suggested, and this seemed to sate his anger, even if only slightly. He only nodded vaguely, than stomped his way to where they both knew Rebekah was. Perks of being the reason for the party is being the attraction of the party. Something Rebekah loved.

They both made their presence known, and the crowd seemed to open up in a wide space for them. Rebekah appeared before them in her beautiful green gown. "Mother, father, I'm so glad you could come down for celebration."

"Enough, Rebekah. Where is the peasant?" Mikael asked, not even bothering to keep up the behavior of a king.

Rebekah looked at the people surrounding them. "Father, couldn't we discuss this somewhere else?"

"They're all going to be compelled anyway." Mikael said, and many of the humans around them looked up in confusion of his words. "We are leaving this place, finding a new kingdom. We are starting over again. The kingdom will be compelled to forget we were ever here." He gave her no time at all for it to sink in, and instantly ran on with the reason he had found her. "None of the peasants are coming with us, which is why I want to find that damn girl. She's going to be the first to leave. I'm having her sent off to the Old World."

Rebekah gasped, "But father, the plague-"

"Perhaps she will survive it." He said with fake hope, then stepped closer. "Now, tell me where she is, Rebekah. I am tired of her disobedience and now the time has come for her punishment."

The vampire debated with herself, trying to register which action she should take. Caroline is her friend, but Mikael is her father... It was a hard choice. "Niklaus cares for her, Elijah cares for her, I care for her, hell, even Kol and Finn care for her! Why is it that you must always take away the things that make us feel? Why must we be your toy soldiers?" Rebekah asked, deciding to defend her family, not her blood.

Mikael's eyes glared down at his daughter in pure fury. "How dare you." His words were calm, but menacing. The most deadly kind of all. "How many times must I tell you? Feelings are for humans, and humans are weak. No one near me will be weak! Weakness is disgusting and ghastly. Weakness is death. Your death will surely come if you decide to feel, Rebekah." He stepped closer. "And no family member of mine will shame me so much as to take their fall at the hands of a human servant."

"She's my friend." Rebekah told him, her eyes pleading with his. "Please, father. Please. Do you know how long it has been since I have been able to say that? Forever! I've never had a true friend! If you take this away from me..." She shook her head, trying to get the thought of being alone again out of her mind. "I wont be able to handle it. _That _will be my death, and it'll be caused by you." Her words turned icy. "The shame will be on you."

Mikael looked down at his daughter, the child whom he had saved from wolves, the child whom he had barely been able to see because of how much time she spent with her mother. Yet, despite that... "I am trying to find the love I feel for you in my mind, the empathy I should automatically be aware of when I see tears in your eyes, the very same tears that you shed as a child when you got a scrape, the things that show you are unhappy, but... all I see in you is disappointment. You are weak, and you always have been, Rebekah." He spat, then turned on his heels. "I'll find her myself."

"Why do you want me?" Caroline asked, confused. It didn't make sense to her.

Klaus seemed to have a similar reaction, just with more anger. "Why do you think I would ever allow you to do that?" He inquired, not really considering it an option, but willing to hear him out.

"Well, I didn't know it was up to you. As I hear, you have a bride. In fact, she is here tonight. If anything goes on with Caroline, it is no longer your concern. You lost your chance with her when you accepted a marriage proposal." When Klaus responded with a bewildered glare, Stefan rolled his eyes. "You really think the way you watch her isn't obvious? The only one you are fooling is her." Klaus remained silent as Stefan sighed, glancing down at the blond. "And if you do want her to be happy, do you think she's at her peak of joy here? With all of you? You kill pitilessly, and pretend to not care. No woman wants a man like that."

Caroline was about to speak up in his defense, when Klaus spoke first. "Maybe I just do not care, and maybe I don't want the woman in the first place." It was a lie, but his feelings for her are a weakness, and he can't admit to them if it was going to get him killed, or possibly her. "No offense, love." Caroline looked away, not wanting to look him in the eye. Despite the pain, he needed to keep up the facade... But, all of that went out the window as he watched Stefan sigh, reaching for her arms.

His hands caressed her shoulders gently, reminding her of when he used to sooth her as a child. Caroline looked deep into his eyes, too lost to realize he was moving closer at a steady pace. When his lips met hers, she barely had time to react to the soft touch before he was thrown across the ginormous room, landing with a thud on the buffet, and everything seemed to turn a blazing shade of red.

Screams cried out in the air and people began sprinting and crawling around to get out of the Castle of Hell. The ones that Caroline had guessed were vampires revealed themselves, attacking the human's before they could leave. Klaus was beside Caroline in an instant, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"You're going to be the ruin of me." He said, looking at Caroline.

A pretty little vampire with red hair attempted to attack Caroline, but Klaus quickly reached into her chest and yanked out her heart. The body fell to the floor in an unceremonious manner, and Klaus threw the bloody organ to join the pile of death. He wiped his hands on his garments, checking her to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine." Caroline said, shrugging him off.

Gently, Klaus pulled her arm, swinging her around to face him. Their bodies were so close, even with Caroline trying to pry him off. "Don't be angry, love."

She glared at him with teary eyes, hitting his chest. "I can't believe you led me on like that. You made me believe you! I thought-... I..." She shook her head and began shoving him ever harder, trying to get out of his grasp.

"If you haven't learned by now that I care for you, I don't think there is anything else that I can do." Klaus told her, his hands creeping around her back, pulling her closer. "It seems that no matter what I tell myself, I can't help but feel something for you. But, when it comes to my safety and your own, then I will deny my feelings without hesitation." He whispered, lifting his hand so that his finger could wipe the stray tear that decided to fall from her eyes.

"Is that emotion I hear?" Stefan asked, walking up casually. A vampire attempted to run past him at Caroline, and he easily grabbed their hair, yanking them back towards him. He dipped his fingers into the creatures neck, then pulled back, revealing the spine as it's head flew off in another direction. Klaus spared him a glance, a silent threat to not touch Caroline again. "She loved me once." Stefan said, smiling sadly. "When I used to come through here on your command."

The two men ignored the chaos around them, but Caroline kept small distance from Klaus in case she needed him again.

"Once." Klaus said, not missing the words that hinted of it being a past event. He saw his sister walking around angrily, tearing out hearts and ripping off heads. These stupid creatures were messing up her night, and she was upset. He made a mental note to stay away from her for the rest of the night.

"I had told you one of the times I stayed that I had other means of a home to live in for the time being, it was hers." Klaus's blood began to boil at the thought of him being able to get so close to her, when all he could do was push her away. "She was the only person I felt comfortable being around. The only person who had never lied to me or betrayed me. So innocent to the secrets of the world." He turned his gaze. "You loved me so much, and you were in so much pain, yet I did nothing about either of them." Stefan spoke solely to Caroline.

"It wasn't your place to fix me." Caroline said, hoping to relieve him of the guilt that was surfacing.

"I could have asked for your hand and get you the hell out of that place, compel your family to treat you better, or even compel the name of that man out of you," Klaus wondered what man was he speaking of? "Yet, I did nothing but hold you and hope that the pain would soon cease to exist. I'm so sorry." Stefan said looking utterly defeated.

Curiosity got the best of him. "What man?"

Both Caroline and Stefan turned to Klaus. Caroline's body tensed up, "The-The man..." She looked between the two of them, then shook her head. "I don't want to speak about it." She told them, then turned back to Stefan. Klaus felt even further away from her now, knowing there was a rather large secret that she had only told Stefan and was refusing to tell him. "Stefan..." Caroline said, looking at the man she once held such deep feeling for that it hurt. "I don't blame you for anything." She shook her head, "I never will." She stepped out of the way as a vampire came running clumsily through, and Klaus made it's neck crunch from his quick twist.

"I want to take you away from here, Caroline. I'll get you far away from here, and you'll have the life you always wanted. You have my word." The life she always wanted? Gosh, there was so much. She had no doubt he could give it all to her and then some. It was a tempting offer... At least, until she saw the man beside her. He was looking down and she knew what he was thinking. He thought she would say yes. And, she should. She should get the hell out of this place. Mikael wouldn't come looking for her if she left because she'd be out of Klaus's life.

But, she never stopped surprising him.

"I can't." Caroline said, a small smile gracing her features. "My family... My home. It's all here now." He was here, and so, she would remain here. A simple answer.

Then Stefan asked the the question she was too afraid to ask herself. "How long will he be here? How long will he remain in this castle when he has a wife?"

Klaus looked away. "I will not just leave her here, if that's what you're trying to say."

"Won't you, though?" Caroline asked in the most honest, kind manner possible. It was such a gentle voice that it confused Klaus momentarily. "Won't you leave and go to be with her? Go and turn her into a vampire, take over new monarchies? If it's what you want, then I want it for you. I want you to be happy." She finished with a small, sad smile.

He let out a gasp of disbelief. "Love, you do realize that all of it, every bit of the marriage, it was all for you, right? Everything was for you, Caroline." He shook his head. "Did you think I wanted any of this? That I wanted to leave you and go marry some human woman I had never even met?"

"You didn't?"

"No! I did it because I had no choice. It was the only way you could live!" Klaus cried out, everything being pieced together. Elijah had said that she felt betrayed by him, but he didn't realize she thought it was his wishes to go through with the matrimony. If it was his choice, Princess Camille would be dead now.

Caroline turned to Stefan, who looked like a unconsensual third wheel. "I love you, and I always will... But, I wish to stay."

Stefan sighed in understanding. "Alright." He looked around in nostalgia. "I once thought of this place as home too, I understand." He began to leave the chaotic room, when he called back to them. "I wouldn't be a friend if I just left you here, though! I think I'll stay for a while!"

And before Klaus could reject his unrequited invitation, someone else spoke first. "I would love that!" Caroline replied with a large smile.

Klaus watched her as she invited this man that he had just had a small quarrel with into his home, amazed at how comfortable she really was around him. But, like she said, this was her home now too. They were her family. _He _was her family, now. For some reason, the very thought warmed what began as his chest, but soon covered him like a blanket in it's heated glow.

Stefan nodded, agreeing, then walked into the crowd to help save what humans were left alive, and Caroline sighed in relief when she saw Elena was one of them. Contradictory to her last thought, she cringed as she saw Tyler and Hayley looking around the room in the crowd, trying to flee.

Tyler caught her gaze and quickly spun around, running towards her. To him, the world seemed to slow down as he felt his chest speed up. This was it, he could finally apologize to her, and they could make up. It was all coming together now. He had forgotten to make a plan for Hayley, she definitely wasn't going home with them, but she's a wolf, she'd be fine.

Tyler was almost within speaking distance when Klaus's nose flared. "Werewolf!" He roared, in a flash catching Tyler and Hayley by their necks.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline." Klaus said sarcastically, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong.

She sighed, placing her arms across her chest and staring at him in disagreement. "Put them down, dammit."

"These are the damn werewolves who attacked you that night, and you expect me to just let them go? I swore I'd get revenge, and now I actually have the chance. I'm not letting them get away." He caught eyes with Tyler. "Time to die, dog."

Both Tyler and Hayley looked around in surprise. No one had ever simply called them out on their werewolf genes before.

"Tyler... You're a werewolf? You never told me. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Caroline questioned, and Klaus understood that this was the man who Caroline had spoke of, saying that he and her had been together for four years. Four years and she never knew his secret. It must come as a large betrayal, but not bigger than his adultery. Wait a moment.

His hand tightened around Hayley's neck. "You are the one he cheated on Caroline with."

"Klaus, stop!" Caroline yelled, but he did not listen. Hayley began coughing and wheezing. "Please. You don't have to do this. I forgive them. I forgive them for everything." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "But if you kill them, I don't know if I can forgive you."

His body tensed beneath her touch, as it always has. She was the only one who could call him off of a kill, and so he released the female mutt. "Get out of my home and leave this kingdom. If you don't, then I'll find you and rip you limb from limb. You have 60 seconds." He said, the veins under his eyes appearing and disappearing where only they could see it, his hands still tightly grasping Tyler's neck. "You better thank Caroline, wolf. But, not verbally, because if you ever come near Caroline again, I'll be sure to make your death painful and oh so very long." His hands dropped Tyler to the floor, which he quickly got up from.

"Wait, are you with him? This... Monster?" Tyler asked, and Caroline's face began to redden with rage.

Klaus felt nothing less than pure bliss when he heard Caroline angrily say, "You do not get to call him that."

"Care, I know you are upset, but you can't honestly say that this guy is who you want to be with? Do you not know the stories of him? All the people he has killed?" Tyler asked, seemingly dumbfounded. "What the hell?"

A growl began to emit from Klaus's throat, but Caroline's hand reached down, rubbing his own. "And we're working on that. I'm not just going to live on, blissfully ignorant to his killings." She said honestly, looking at Klaus to let him know that she meant it. "But, you are a monster too, Tyler. A monster of a different breed. The breed of lying, cheating wolves that disgust me." Caroline stepped closer to Klaus. "Like he said, get out."

Hayley grabbed Tyler's arm. "Let's get out of here." She said, pulling him away, and Tyler appeared to be following her. Klaus looked down, catching Caroline's eyes and holding them for a moment. He either is losing his touch, or was very focused on her because he didn't notice when Tyler decided to turn back around and come barreling back, his fist landing right in Klaus's cheek.

"Tyler!" Both Caroline and Hayley screamed at the same time.

Klaus touched the place where his skin was split, but bleeding still. "Not the best decision, little Lockwolf." He reached forward with ease, grabbing Tyler by his arm and slamming him into the ground. Tyler stood up, but not before Klaus was ready for it. He spun around, kicking Tyler in the chest and sending him flying a few yards back.

Klaus dodged the Lockwood boy's small kick from the floor, laughing in his face at his slow movements. He vamp sped to his side, lifting Tyler's arm and applying pressure. It would have been so easy to break. "How lucky you are that Caroline cares for you, though I don't understand why." With one more push that had Tyler screaming, he stood, kicking Tyler in the side. "If you aren't out of my sight in 10 seconds, I'll compel you to turn and eat each other."

They finally obeyed, leaving Caroline and Klaus alone among the chaos of the night.

Before another word was spoken, a dark skinned brunette came towards Caroline with Carol by her side. The older woman was looking at Caroline and Klaus, scrutinizing them with her judgmental glare. "Master Kol and Master Elijah just left, and might I add how drunk both of them appeared to be."

"Bonnie, I thought Kol was going to find you." Caroline said, and Bonnie looked down in shame, causing Caroline to laugh. "It's fine. I probably would have hid too."

"Elijah's drunk?" Klaus asked, and Bonnie nodded. "I need to go-"

"We." Caroline corrected. When Klaus looked up at her, she smiled brilliantly. "If that's alright with you, m'lord?" Caroline questioned, and Klaus chuckled, nodding. Caroline thanked Bonnie and grabbed Klaus's hand, running out of the building among the crowd of scared humans and hungry vampires.

When they got to a clearing, Klaus smoothly swept Caroline from her feet, causing her to gasp. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Faster way of traveling, love." He told her with a smirk. "I also don't mind the lack of distance, but, we can get into that later." He told her with a suggestive tone, and to his surprise, she didn't fight with him on it.

"Alright." She agreed with a smile.

Lust filled him almost passed the tipping point, so he took off towards the town before he lost control.

Though he should have been thinking of how he was going to get Elijah to come back, all he could focus on was Caroline's hands playing with the skin on the back of his neck, placing little circles or rubbing it lightly.

He slowed down to a almost human walk, than finally came to a stop. "If you continue, I can't promise those clothes are going to stay in great condition." Klaus told her, watching her cheeks flame and her hide her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said shyly, and Klaus moved his hand, placing it on either side of her face. He was leaning in, their lips so close to touching, when a cry for help came from the distance.

They walked down the road to town for quite some time until they came upon a girl with a bloodied neck. Klaus fed her some of his blood after Caroline suggested it, and asked which way Elijah and Kol headed. She pointed towards the way they were going, and Klaus picked Caroline up again and began running once more.

When they made it to the town, it was fairly easy to find Elijah and Kol, being that there was a rather large crowd around one of the pubs that had music pouring out, something that screamed drunkards. They got inside, and sure enough, Elijah was dancing groggily with a woman on his side, downing a pint of beer. His dance moves were inappropriate and deeply disturbing, containing hip swaying and touching on the women beside him, but despite the bile that rose in Caroline's throat, it was also the most hilarious event she had ever witnessed.

"Another!" Elijah yelled, and a man brought him one more, seemingly disinterested with what was going on.

Caroline decided that the best approach was a subtle one, and so she stayed behind the people and made her way to the bar. "How long has he been here?" She asked the bartender, and he turned, his face changing into a smile.

"I'm Matt." He said, holding out his hand. "And, about twenty minutes, maybe. Enough to start a crowd and attract all of the people without enough dignity to leave him alone."

"Caroline." She replied.

"And I'm Klaus." Klaus said, stepping up to the bar. "Now that we're all friends, let's discuss how we're going to get them out of here. First, can you get the crowd out?" He asked Matt, and when Matt stiffly agreed, Klaus smiled. "Wonderful."

Caroline turned to Klaus. "What happens if he sees me? He is like this because of us, isn't he?" She asked, and Klaus nodded.

"Yes, but he seems incredibly drunk. He shouldn't notice you if no one is paying attention to you."

"Ah, Caroline!"

They both turned, seeing Kol strutting into the room with two women by his side. They silently cursed him. Elijah's head turned, his smile turning into a frown as he caught Caroline's eyes. "Elijah, can I talk to you?" Caroline asked.

"Alright, alright! Everyone out!" Matt yelled, coming from behind the bar. "Get out! All of you!" He yelled, and the crowd made an 'aww', then slowly began to disperse. "Out!"

Elijah stood up, stumbling to where Caroline was leaned against the bar. "I don't want to hear the words that you speak to me." He slurred. "The meaning of them is ir-...Irra-.. Irrelevant to me."

"Elijah, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to lead you on, either. I'm deeply sorry." Caroline said, and Elijah turned away from her.

"You're no better than any other woman here. Just willing to throw yourself at any man who gives you a second glance." Of course, she knew these words were coming from the alcohol, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Don't speak to her that way." Klaus growled.

Kol looked at his brother, shocked. "What the hell, Elijah?"

"What? All of you are going to defend her? She made me believe she cared for me, when all she was doing was using me to get Niklaus jealous." He looked at Caroline over his shoulder, showing his disdain. "I wish I had never met you."

"Elijah-"

His drunkeness showed even more when he wobbled away a bit, then turned slightly to say, "You're nothing but a strumpet liar."

Caroline tried to hide the hurt from her face, and Klaus was doing everything within his capabilities to not rip his brothers throat out and feed it to him. "Keep talking brother, and you won't have a tongue to insult her with." Klaus said, causing Elijah to scoff, getting ready to continue his hurtful words.

"I never used you, and I did not fake caring for you." Caroline spoke, trying to show the truth in her words, the truth that Elijah meant so much to her, just not in the way he wanted. "Please, Elijah. Just, come home and we'll discuss this when you are sober."

He spun around. "What, you think I'm drunk? I am _not _drunk." He spat. But, before he could get out anymore words, he began to wobble, and soon, was tumbling. Klaus caught him as he fell, holding him up in an awkward manner.

"Kol." Klaus said, and Kol walked towards him. "I know you have a much higher tolerance than he does, carry him home."

Kol let out a whining noise. "Why must I bring him home? He's your brother too."

"Because you are the reason he is here in the first place." Klaus reminded him like any other older brother, and then pointed to the door. "Take him home."

Kol sighed, then dragged Elijah out of the door before vamp speeding away into the night. Caroline turned, thanking Matt before herself walking out of the door. "We'll pay for any repairs!" She called back, then walked to the road that led back to the castle with Klaus trailing closely behind.

"I am enjoying your sudden large usage of 'we', love." Klaus told her, biting back a cheeky grin.

She laughed, grinning back at him as the stars shown above. "Yes, well. I'm enjoying your sudden displays of utter jealousy." Klaus rolled his eyes in response. "Do you deny it?" She asked.

Klaus came to a stop, halting right before her and making Caroline smack into his chest. "I can't deny how you make me feel." His eyes looked down into hers, and she couldn't help but watch his lips move. "Nor can I deny that I never want another man to touch you." He leaned closer, their breaths mingling with one anothers. "Or look at you." His plush lips were coming in, they were so close and she had no idea what to do other than wait for impact. "Or think about you." But, instead of his lips meeting her own, they landed on her head, where he took one deep breath and sighed. "Those are for me to do." Caroline's face suddenly flushed, and she looked away as he swept her up once more.

"You would like to do all of those things with me?" Caroline asked, desperately seeking more and more of his attentions. It was so good to know that he truly did want her, and she was thriving for the first time.

Klaus chuckled a deep, raspy laugh. "And so much more."

Their words came to an end as neither could form words. The tension was much too large to contain, and they both were aware. It was simply a matter of time.

After another few minutes of vamp speeding, they were back in the ballroom, death all around them. Caroline looked away, and felt Klaus's hand on her arm, turning her fully towards him.

"Well, that was nothing less than-" Before the words could leave her lips, Klaus had his hands grasping her hair, lifting her head up as his lips slipped onto hers. The sensation rocked her, her feet no longer a reliable source of support.

When he pulled back momentarily, his eyes were heated and full of a lack of restraint. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He whispered, then his lips quickly consumed hers once more in a fiery passion.

**YAAYYYY. I've been having such a difficult time uploading this because I never felt it was ready, but I think it is now. Just letting you guys know, I have to change the rating to M because of the next chapter, so... It kind of just happened. If you like some smut in your fanfics, then buckle up! If not, here's a warning. :P **

**Go to my tumblr for more updates! -SleepingAwayTheDay**

**Leave a review! Tell me what you think! Did anyone suspect who the man dancing with Caroline was? In the reviews from the last chapter, most of you thought Damon and Tyler. Sorry for leading you guys on, but it wasn't them. :P**


	12. Chapter 13-I'm Gonna Be

**Chapter 13-I'm Gonna Be**

** When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, **

** I'm gonna be the man that wakes up next to you. **

** When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be,**

** I'm gonna be the man that goes along with you. **

** When I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be, **

** I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you. **

** And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream, **

** I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you.**

** But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 hundred more. **

** Just to be the man who walked the thousand miles to fall down at your door. **

** (Sleeping at Last(Cover)-I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles))**

**WARNING: Beyond this point is smut. Not hardcore smut, but smut that makes you... Emotional. I enjoy your reviews, and I hope that I receive quite a few from this chapter. This particular chapter is the sweet loving calm before the storm, so enjoy before it's too late. (; Thank you, and please, carry on.**

Klaus bit her bottom lip gently, earning a sigh of pure bliss to emit from her mouth. She was vulnerable and open, everything was changing in these brief moments of pure passion. Nothing would be the same after this. He took this chance to deepen the kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair so he was that much closer to her.

She, of course, had no objections to this. Her hands traced lines in his chest, slowly snaking them up to reach around his neck. She knew her heartbeat must be out control, but he did not mind the new beat that replaced the deathly air around them.

The kiss was filled with gasps and groans, neither one wanting to pull away yet. Klaus backed her up, the cool wall taking her off guard as he pinned her there. She followed each movement of his lips, a strange pressure building up in her stomach. Maybe you could say it was wrong that they were having their first _real _kiss where people were dying, and she'd agree with you. It was horrible and disgusting, but the thought of pushing him away never crossed her mind.

Caroline's thumb lightly slid along his jaw, the action throwing Klaus off a little. He growled into her mouth, pulling her closer into him. Her body was stuck in between him and the wall, his lower half pressing into hers as if no one else was present in the area.

All too soon, he backed away, not wanting to lose control of himself there. Not in a room with so many dead. But, her silent pout told him that she disagreed with his actions, and so he grabbed her hand, leading her to the stairs. She didn't remember him picking her up, or even when they had gotten to the room she suspected was his. Before he crushed his lips to hers once more, he had stood her up beside his bed. When he slowly but devilishly walked towards her, she fell over the side, bouncing on the soft mattress.

"You said you had been waiting for this?" Caroline asked, her breaths coming out in short gasps. "How long?"

A smirk rose on the side of Klaus's lips because he knew what she wanted to hear. "From the second I caught your eye in that crowd." His hips slowly slipped between her own, grinding softly into the very part of her that was becoming more and more anxious. "I just wasn't sure if I wanted to tear your clothes off with my teeth, or get you to tell me your name." He whispered into her ear, and Caroline moaned something inhuman.

"Now what's the verdict?" She asked, a wry smile appearing behind her words.

Klaus pulled away slightly, making Caroline pout. "Well, love..." He lifted one of his hands, trailing it over her breasts and down her stomach, leaving lines of fire across her heated skin. "I already know your name." He said, then delved into the skin on her neck, leaving soft kisses that made her head spin, all while his hand massaged her inner thigh. All of these things were prior unknown to Caroline, seeing that she had never done anything that truly counted as intimate before. Not something that mattered to her.

The room was probably drowning in things that would let her understand him just a little bit more, things that could allow her to see inside of his thought process, but her mind couldn't think of so many things at once. Right now, it was currently focused on the lips trailing kisses down her throat and his comfortable bed beneath her fervent body.

"Klaus..." She whispered, her heart beat pounding in her ears. He reached her collar bone, now leaving sloppy kisses that tickled her. She giggled slightly, sitting up on the bed with her elbows as a support beam. Klaus put his hands on either side of her body, dipping down to capture her taunting lips. They were swollen and red, but he wasn't quite ready to leave them be. In fact, he was beginning to think he'd never be ready.

Caroline reached her hands up, taking off his blazer, then continuing by removing his buttoned shirt, all the while never removing her lips from his. He wondered why he had never met a woman who tasted like she did, or even one that kissed like she had. Surely there had to be other women with the same skills... But the more his lips moved along side hers, the more he seemed to disagree. No, no one was like her. She was so innocently alluring, her fingers were so inexperienced, yet so accurate to every spot that made him feel like a new man.

His, on the other hand, were completely experienced. His fingers reached low, pulling her dress up her thighs in a taunting manner, rubbing small loops as they made their way up. She sighed and pulled her hips up, silently begging him to show her more affection.

Klaus kissed her chest, then when she thought he was going to keep going down, he kissed her neck, and made his way back to her lips. She was a little disappointed that she would not know what it was like to be pleasured by those full lips, but not enough to not enjoy his kisses.

Yet, she jumped and moaned as she felt his fingers under the dress, above the place she was so desperately wanting to be touched. He now knew just how much he had affected her when they had been dancing earlier, and it appeared that he was all the merrier about it. His precise fingers rubbed circles into the material of the thin cloth and she cried out, thrusting into his hands.

The intense lust she felt at the time was overwhelming. It consumed her deeply, causing her to forget every name except, "Nik!" She screamed in ecstasy.

Klaus stopped, shocked by her use of his real name in such a compromising moment of hers. But, it caused such a reaction in him that he just wanted to pleasure her even more. He wanted to hear her scream that name as loud as she could, and so, he picked up the pace, massaging her relentlessly through the fabric. Caroline's breathing was coming in quickly, and her hands were clawing all down his back, sending tremors of pure bliss throughout his body. Klaus bit down on her lip as she hooked one of her legs over his back, pulling him ever closer.

Her head lolled to the side, breaking their kiss. He watched her as she wet her lips, her eyes clenched as she tried to comprehend how to handle this feeling of wonder and amazement. She had never encountered this before. She had never felt so emotionally full.

She verbally groaned when he withdrew his hand, and her eyes shot open in confusion. He chuckled, kissing her shoulder and then her chest, leaving small open mouthed kisses around the skin of her breasts and continuing all the way down her torso. The realization of where he was going hit, and suddenly Caroline became flustered and unsure. "You- You don't have to." She said, turning her head to the side.

Klaus stopped and looked up at her. "Has no one ever pleasured you this way before?" When she shook her head, a smug grin replaced his puzzled expression. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll enjoy it just as much as you will." Then, she arched her back and bit her swollen lip when his hand pulled down her underwear, dipping inside and was now flesh to flesh, only to be joined by his taunting mouth. Her scream of passion was caught in her throat when one of his fingers dipped inside and his tongue flicked out to taste the waters of this uncharted territory.

The second she felt his tongue, it was like she was seeing a new dimension. Everything was in colors, and all of the things she once found enjoyable now became a dull shade of gray. He picked up the pace, and Caroline's body began to react, her hips lifting to meet his mouth. "Please... Please, don't stop." She cried out.

How is someone so incredible real?

She barely opened her eyes when she found that he had never taken his off of her. His mouth and hands were otherwise occupied, but his eyes were watching her writhe and squirm in ecstasy.

Klaus's trousers were suddenly too tight when he saw Caroline open her dazed eyes. All he wanted was to ravish her. He didn't mind if she wasn't willing to return the favor, that's not why he was doing it. He wanted her to be happy. To be able to enjoy things, and to be able to enjoy them because of him. He wanted to be the reason she had the glimmer in her eye.

He began humming, sending small vibrations from himself to her, and that's what finally pushed her over the edge.

The pressure that had slowly been building in her stomach began to pool out, along with her muffled cries and moans. Klaus was sure to keep his hand moving so that she could ride out her orgasm for as long as possible, wanting her to enjoy everything about the night that she could. The faster he moved, the louder she screamed and the deeper she clawed. After a few more moments, they both came to a stop and Klaus slowly lapped up the juices that had flowed from her, making Caroline look up at him in awe.

"How... That..." She couldn't think of what to say, and was completely mind blown when he lifted his hands and licked his fingers clean. "Oh god." She said, looking away from him, her face a dark shade red.

Smiling, he removed his finger from his mouth. "Better than blood."

Caroline felt the lust soon return, and she yanked his face to hers. They never took off the dress she wore as they did Klaus' clothing. He simply nestled between her legs and removed her underwear. He looked down to her once more, making sure she was giving her full permission. "Please." She whispered, and he obeyed.

She took a few minutes to get accustomed to his size, but when she was, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. It began slowly but gradually gained speed until it was something beyond control. He had his head laying on her shoulder as he pounded into her, not sure if he was going in vamp speed or not, but either way, Caroline's cry's were of delight, and so he continued. The sound of their flesh slapping against each other filled the room, along with sighs and whimpers.

The orgasm earlier was completely innocent compared to what they were doing now. His thrust were met by her own, his groans and growls were met by her screams and moans. Kissing while being joined together was a thousand times more pleasurable, so they continued for hours.

Both Klaus and Caroline were covered in sweat when she finally tossed him over, getting on top of him. She had never been given complete control of a situation before, but it was euphoric. To know that whatever happens was because of you... Klaus, on the other hand, had never allowed himself to be so vulnerable as to let the woman on top, and was hesitant even now. But, when he felt her slowly began to rise, her inner walls moving around him, his eyes rolled back and he unknowingly lifted his hands to her hips and pulled her back down. "Caroline." He growled.

She lifted once more, and like clockwork, he pulled her back down. And so it began again. A seemingly never ending amount of them delving into the pleasure that they could only offer each other.

This time, when she toppled over the cliff that was her orgasm, he did too. It was fascinating and the most sensual activity she had ever shared with someone. It was as if they were being bonded together, and everything else, every little flaw in their relationship was obliterated.

For the first time in nearly six hours, Caroline fell back, separating from Klaus. He slowly moved closer to her, still determined to keep her feeling good. His hands trailed along her stomach, drawing little portraits on her skin.

He lifted up, kissing her passionately once more, then rolling off of her and onto the mattress. Caroline breathed in deeply, afraid to ask a question that was plaguing her mind. "I'm not... Bad at this, am I?"

Klaus looked at the blond beside him, surprised by the clear insecurities on her face.

He almost laughed at her absurd question, but instead, fought the urge enough to only allow a smile to enter his lips. Bad? How could she possibly have thought she had been bad? He felt like his body was about to explode from pleasure even now, and they were no longer touching. He couldn't imagine what else she was talented at, the mere thought of pleasuring her made him want to ravish her all over again. The fact of the matter was that she was perfect.

"Nik?" She asked, looking away. Her voice was shaky and terrified, and he realized he hadn't answered her. She must have thought that meant he didn't think she was good at seducing him.

Klaus lifted his body once more, pulling her arm so that she landed on his bare chest. Her hands so small and warm, he bit his lip and closed his eyes to keep them from rolling back. He leaned forward and pecked her lips, then once more. "Love, I can honestly say that I've never felt more lust and seduction emanating from a woman in my life, and I've never been more willing to go the distance for it." He brushed a blond lock from her face, placing one more kiss to her beautifully plush lips.

Caroline smiled in adoration. "Lust and seduction, hm? Are you sure we are speaking of the same person?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know. Are you talking about the woman with the irrefutably marvelous dance skills?" He said, feigning true wonder.

"Well, not to be narcissistic, but I happen to be quite well taught in some areas, which I am not afraid to show." Caroline said, acting as if she couldn't care less about the words she uttered.

Klaus gazed at her with eyes filled with affection. "I know."

The room got heated once more, and Caroline rolled off of the bed before they could continue where they left off. The room had sketches and paintings all over it, splatters of paint from neglect over the floor. She walked quietly over to a red and orange painting of a wolf, it's ears and tail melting into the sunrise behind it. "This is incredible..." She glanced down at the signature at the bottom. 'Niklaus M.' was written in sloppy cursive in the right corner of the canvas, and Caroline spun around. "You did this?"

"It's a hobby." He said, dismissing her excitement as he slid to the edge of the bed.

She looked back at him. "Don't get modest on me now." She remembered the paintings around the house and the forest painting in the locked up room. "All of them were you, weren't they? You're paintings are so lovely." She said in awe, spinning around to stare once more. "I saw your one of the forest, the one with the clothes strung about." She said, trying to take in all of the colors of the art around her.

Klaus stood up, pulling the sheet that was proof of their love making along with him, silently walking up behind her. He kissed her neck and she yelped quietly, then leaned into his warm chest with a sigh as he continued. "I painted that when my brother, Henrik, died. He was killed by the werewolves around us one night when me and him snuck out to see them turn. The torn up clothes were the clothes of their victims."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She said, turning and placing her hands on his face. "You think it's your fault, don't you?"

"It is." He responded, and Caroline huffed.

"No it isn't. It's the wolves. They should have had themselves restrained. You didn't know that something bad would happen to Henrik, and there shouldn't have had to be a risk of dying in the first place." Henrik? Caroline looked away from him after something dawned on her. "Is Henry named after your brother?" She asked. Klaus only nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I won't ask you to tell me anymore, don't worry." She assured him, and he kissed her in response. He was glad she understood and didn't push the subject further, and his hands lifted up, lazily trailing down her lower back.

Her eyes were caught on his chest, watching as his muscles rippled every time he took a deep breath. Her fingers reached out, touching them, caressing them, and he did not resist. His breathing just became more erratic as he watched her. She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. He wanted to throw her back in that bed and never let her see the sun.

When Caroline finally backed up, she was a little nervous. "I should probably go to my chamber."

"Nonsense. I plan on taking you horseback riding." Klaus said, kissing her cheek, and spinning around. Caroline watched him go to his wardrobe, her jaw scraping the floor.

"That's ludicrous. It's night, and I can't exactly go in this." Caroline said, pointing down at where the dress hugged her body. "Not to mention the fact that your fiancee is somewhere in this home, along with your mother and Mikael."

Klaus threw a cloth at her, and when she opened it, she saw that it was one of his shirts. "You can wear this."

"Like hell I can." She instantly shot down the idea. What was he thinking? She didn't suddenly become a strumpet just because she gave into her attraction for him.

"Don't worry, no one will be out where we're going." He said, then grabbed his own clothes to put on. He dropped the sheet, and Caroline squealed.

"Klaus!" She scolded, spinning around. Within seconds, he was whispering into her hair with his arms were around her.

"Sorry love, I didn't think you'd care." He kissed her ear. "I'll turn around for you." When his skin left hers, Caroline grabbed his hand, a small smile on her lips.

"You... I-I need help getting out of the dress." Her face turned a darker shade of red, and Klaus grinned. He knelt, lifting the bottom of the elegant material and picked it up slowly. He felt like he had been waiting for ages, but finally, the material began to reveal her long legs, then her smooth stomach. He slowed down, lifting his fingers to trail along her skin. She whimpered in delight, from beneath the cloth, and Klaus quickly bent to kiss her side, making her stumble backwards. He wrapped his arm around her to help her regain her balance and couldn't fight the smirk that rose on his lips. His lips trailed down, kissing her lower stomach, then her thighs. He heard a sigh of bliss from her lips, and he stopped in an attempt to tease her. When he finally got the dress above her head, her arms went over her chest. Not only in anger, but embarrassment as well. This was the first time he was seeing her almost completely undressed. She was worried what he would think, not knowing that at the same time, he was wanting to make her scream his name once more.

Klaus shook his thoughts from his head and caught her lips, trailing his hands up and down her body. "You're beautiful." He whispered onto her lips, earning a smile from her. Then he turned around as she removed the elastic corset that was underneath the dress, tossing it to the floor with the dress itself. Before she put on a shirt, she picked up the gorgeous dress, laying it neatly on a chair. Then, she threw on the cloth and stood awkwardly.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked, and Klaus spun around, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Well, first. I'm going to get you some boots from Becca's abnormally large closet." He said, walking to a door that was adjacent to his sister's room. She was undoubtedly doing damage control from her party, and so they should be in the clear. He opened the door, revealing a two story closet with dresses hung in every direction, jewelry lying in random places and a crown in a glass case.

"Ah, here they are." He said, picking up the only dirty thing in the room, which were some knee-high leather boots, and even those were still pretty nice. He then shut the door and knelt down in front of Caroline, lifting her foot.

She watched as he put the shoes onto her feet, kissing her knees in the process. When he finished, he looked up at her, seeing her deep blush. "When did you become so gentle?" She asked, holding out her hand for him to take.

He responded by grabbing it instantly, standing to his feet and not letting go. "I am offended." He said, looking at her in pretend hurt. Caroline rolled her eyes and let him drag her off into the night. She saw the stables soon come into view and saw Henry holding his head over his pin.

Caroline took her hand from Klaus, running up to the now-delighted horse. She ran her hands up his neck. "Hey, boy." She cooed, hugging him lightly.

Klaus opened the pin, allowing Henry to walk out freely. He didn't go far though, because he stood right beside Caroline the entire time. "It's one thing to attempt to tame me, but now my horse? What are you?"

Caroline laughed. "I couldn't tame you if I had a cage and whip." She joked, but Klaus rose his eyebrows. "No!" She laughed uncontrollably now.

"You're the one who suggested it, sweetheart." He said, shrugging. When she stuck her tongue out at him, he sighed, pulling Caroline towards where the saddles were, and Henry obediently followed. Klaus picked the one he felt Henry was most comfortable with and lay it on his back. While he was strapping the saddle under Henrik, Caroline was rubbing her hands along his back. After numerous times of forgetting what he was doing and having to start over, he turned around and caught her effort to hide a growing smile. "You think you're so cunning." He said from his knees.

Caroline smiled wider now. "I don't think it, I know it." She said with a hand on her hip. Klaus shook his head, standing up to kiss her. When his tongue ran along her bottom lip, she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Her eyes shot to Henry, and Klaus laughed.

"Oh, he's seen me doing much worse than this." Oops. Her smile fell and turned to a glare. "Not that any of that is important now." He tried, but to no avail. She spun around and walked beside Henry.

"I'm starting to wish you were a human after all." She whispered, and Klaus quickly finished buckling the saddle. His hands grasped her hips, and she squeaked as he lifted her up onto Henry's back. She gave him a freezing glare, but he just smiled innocently at her.

"Take the reins." Klaus instructed, and she hesitantly picked the hanging material up. At the lift of the reins, Henry moved forward, but Klaus pulled on one, causing Henry to stop and turn towards him. But, he wasn't looking at Henry. His eyes were locked on the frightened girl looking down at him. "I won't let you fall." She didn't look convinced, but Klaus wouldn't let her look away. "Ever." Despite his words, she couldn't help the ominous sensation that told her he wouldn't be able to live up to his words.

Caroline nodded anyway, waiting for him to look away. She gently lifted the reins once more, and sat rigid, afraid of doing something wrong. He instructed a few more things that she tried, but was too afraid to do right. He understood that she had a bad experience, and so it was going to be hard for her. "Scoot forward." He told her, and she quickly obliged, thinking it had something to do with the way she should be sitting, but was astonished when Klaus hooked his foot and jumped onto the seat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked up the reins, starting Henry off at a low speed.

Caroline leaned back gently. "I don't forgive you, you know." She said tepidly, her fingers twiddling with his muscular arms.

Klaus smiled, his eyes watching her with contentment as she continued her ministrations. "I'll wait."

They rode out along trails for hours without speaking, just simple acts like her snuggling tightly into him, or him nestling his chin on her shoulder were enough. She was enough.

It was honestly a new recollection for him, the fact that one human girl could be enough for him to live his life. He no longer was so sure that he wanted to be a king, nor to even be a part of the political aspect in vampire society.

As his eyes were drawn to a humming bird in a tree, something occurred to him. For the first time in four hundred years, Klaus wondered what it would be like to be a human. A simple being that had such a short life span, but indulged themselves in such deep emotions. To work so hard every day just to live, to just exist.

A small amount of him wished he could not only see Caroline age and have children, but to partake in it. To give her everything she wanted and to die with her as an elderly man. He wanted that for her.

Klaus had been absent-mindedly been drawing on her thigh as Caroline watched. "A rabbit." She said quietly. Klaus shifted from his position, his body stirring at the sound of her voice.

"What?" He asked, wondering if she had somehow heard or seen a rabbit that he didn't.

"That's what you were drawing on my leg." Caroline said, covering his hand with hers. He interlaced their fingers .The sun would be coming up soon, and that's what made him finally come to a stop at a little clearing near a cliff that over looked the valley and mountains behind the castle walls.

He jumped down first, reaching out to help Caroline down. She obliged, sliding off of Henry slowly, landing with her chest to his. Klaus didn't care about the beauty surrounding them, but Caroline appeared to, because she back away, taking his arm and pulling him to the cliff.

Before they went any further, she stopped and turned to him. "Nik, you're engaged... And, we just..." Her eyes looked around, suddenly realizing what she had done.

"But, I don't want to be." He said, stepping closer. "I don't want to be with her."

But, with each step he took forward, she took another one back. "What about Mikael? He'll kill me if we are together. He might even kill us both." Caroline now looked to him, begging him to say what she wanted to hear from him. Those three words that would seal her fate.

"We'll run away." He told her, and Caroline smiled at the thought.

But no, not those three words. "How can you run away with me? I'm human, I'm fragile. Soon, I'll simply be wrinkles and bone while your still... You." He grinned at 'you', because of how her eyes had looked him up and down in appreciation. But, soon, Klaus got the gist of what she was saying. She too had been thinking of how she would age, but they both came up with different conclusions it seemed.

Could he do it? Could he say something filled with such a deep promise? He wanted to, god did he want to, but he wasn't sure he could actually go through with it.

"Nik...?" Caroline began to fear he wouldn't say it at all, that he would leave her in suspense, and ultimately tell her no. But, then the words came out. The words she never thought she'd want to hear until the night they spent together. Everything changed then.

"I'll turn you." Her eyes lit up, and she hugged him. The hug continued until his conscience got the better of him. "You would really give up being a human to be with me? It's not all rainbows and butterflies, love." He told her, and Caroline realized he was giving her an out. Not that she would take it.

She kissed him, her hand on his chest. "Not just for you. This is for me as well. I want this."

At that, he allowed the news of her decision to take it's toll. His mouth spread into a wide grin and he rushed forward, picking her up and swinging her around. They both laughed and he began to tell her of their plans. "Then, it's settled. I'll turn you when we return, and we will leave tomorrow night when they are all asleep. Rebekah will more than likely wish to join us, and possibly Kol and Elijah. None of them quite agree with how Esther and Mikael rule, and they undoubtedly wish to leave."

Caroline shrugged. "The more the merrier." She told him, and he kissed her once more, feeling like he had become entirely too lucky by meeting her.

After a few minutes of discussing what would happen, they finally sat down, and Caroline stared out into the distance. "It's really fascinating, isn't it?" She asked, hanging her legs over the edge.

"It is."

Caroline got the raspy response and turned to see that he was never even looking at the view. His eyes were on her, and on her only. She pushed herself closer to him.

"You are much kinder than you give yourself credit for." The words made him laugh, and she frowned. "I'm being serious. You are gentle and nice. You just have... Off days, sometimes."

"Sweetheart, you're the one who brings it out of me." He said, and a warm heat washed over Caroline. This time initiating the kiss, she wanted control. It was heartfelt and warm, but animalistic and hungry as well. Caroline pushed him back, crawling on top of him as she straddled his waist, notably the second time he had allowed himself to be vulnerable and on his back by this girl. His left hand kneaded her thighs, while the right was pulling her head down so that he could kiss her deeper.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Klaus's eyes shot open at the confession. He had never dreamed of the words coming from her mouth, but now that they had, it was like an overwhelming amount of emotions. She stared down at him, her eyes not afraid or insecure like he expected, no, she was confident in how she felt, even if he wasn't.

"I'm not falling for you." Klaus said. Caroline's eyes lost all of their assurance, and she quickly stood up and dusted off her clothes. "Caroline, wait."

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have said it. I always say things way too quickly, and look, now I've ruined our fun. Which was all it was, fun. I understand, Klaus." He felt a pang in his chest when she used the name his enemies called him. "Really, I don't mind." Now she was just rambling, but she was afraid that when she stopped, she would have to come to terms with his feelings and her heart couldn't handle that right now. "We should go. The sun is coming up and-"

"Caroline, sweetheart. Stop talking." Klaus said, standing up. He walked to her, bringing her into an embrace he could only hope would sooth her. To his relief, she melted into his arms. "I'm not falling in love with you because I'm in so much deeper than that." Caroline lifted her head, and he kissed her lips quickly. "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

**Did that make you as sappy as I felt when I wrote it? Let me know! Leave a review so we can talk about it, and go visit my tumblr to see more updates and such. :P - SleepingAwayTheDay**


End file.
